Nations' Girl: Cold Dark
by Sho-A0YCupid
Summary: Continuing from Nations' Girl, Fern-Lui goes back to 1961 to prevent Neo Nazi, Ferrowim's dark half brother, from taking over Germany, but how would she be able to pull that off? GerIta and other pairings  should actualy be T plus rating Part 2 of 3
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! Guess who's not dead! Okay, well, welcom to part two of Nations' Girl! To be honest this wasn't supposed to be a trilogy originally. But after thinking about it, I don't think it can be one story. The first one we're just getting to know her and of course towards the end we end off with knowing her tragic tale and now we're getting a tad darker in this one. We will also know more about my two halves of my second OOC, Ferrowim and Neo Nazi. I had fun with Ferrowim's interactions with the other nations, with Neo, I just find myself not liking him the more I develop him a bit, but then that's to be expected of the villian here.

As you guys well know, the setting of this part will go back and forth between the Cold War era and the present, but there will also be something you guys will find out later on in the chapters that can change the tide between my little ooc and Neo, but like the other fic, I'll encourage to let you guys tell me what your theories are and what your thoughts are as you read this. I had a lot of great theories in the first part and, because I'm a curious kitty, I would like to know what some of you make out this time around.

Now! Because this fic will go from past and present, here's some markers to look out for as you read, and there's only two, so they should be easy to remember:

o-o-o-o-o is just separating things, while =x+x+x= indicates a time difference from past to present and vise versa.

Now! With all that said and done, I hope you enjoy reading these first few chapters of part two and feel free to let me know if you have something to say or questions you may have. I also turned on the anonomous reviewer tab, so for those of you who don't have an account and would like to let me know what you think, then feel free to do so.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Record 2<p>

Chapter 1: Blind Silence

_She woke up to see half destroyed buildings, one of which looked like a huge clock tower, as her vati picked her up with one arm and grabbed her mamma's hand with the other, ditching the car behind._

_"It's not much farther, they should be there by now."_

_"Where are we going? Vati? Mamma?"_

_"We're going to see Auntie Alice's house." Her mamma said, but the cheerful tone was off and so was her smile._

_"Where are we? I don't like it here…" She looked around at the destroyed buildings that were strange to her as she thought she saw limbs of decayed bodies, but she didn't know for sure._

_"We're in the place where Auntie Alice grew up." Her mamma said as she sounded like she was on the verge of tears._

_"Quiet, both of you." Her vati demanded as he led them to hide behind a crumbled wall as he handed her to her mamma. He looked out from around the destroyed wall, while she and her mamma were close to each other._

_She stayed quiet as she studied her vati's face, seeing how serious he was before he looked at them, a finger up to his lips and mentioned them to follow. Her mamma held her tight as she followed her vati as they hopped from one destroyed wall from another._

_They reached up to the large, barely standing building by the thick, liquid-like substance that reeked of something foul._

_"Where are we? It stinks like Auntie Alice's cooking."_

_"Don't mind it for now." Her vati said as he knocked on the door with a rhythm before the door opened._

o-o-o-o-o

"How is she doctor?"

She heard a woman ask as she started to feel like waking up.

"Well…" Said a man. "She's waking up."

She felt her eyes opening, but she didn't see anything. She felt her eye lids move in a blinking moment, but still nothing but black.

"Can you hear me?"

She nodded.

"It seems only your sight was affected."

She looked to where the voice was coming from.

"Do you remember anything?"

She tried to talk, but nothing came out.

"I was afraid of this…" The doctor said. "Don't be scared, you're safe now."

She felt the doctor's cold hand on her arm and she moved away, nearly falling off the cot if not for the nurse catching her. But she struggled in the woman's arms as she felt tears coming down and her throat tightening. 'Vati Deutschland! Where are you!' She thought as she felt being put back onto the cot, grabbed the pillow and moved it in front of her, knowing it wouldn't do much to help her.

"Sorry for startling you. I'm going to leave you with the nurse here and I'll come back with some easy questions to ask you. Does that sound okay to you?"

She tightened her grip on the pillow as she heard the heavy footsteps leave the room.

"Do you want something to eat, sweetie?" Shake of the head 'no'. "To drink?" Another shake.

She buried her face into the pillow and cried. When she felt the nurse's hand on her back, she shook it off and looked up to where she thinks the nurse is located and glared at her. 'Leave me alone!' She thought before burying her face in the pillow once more.

=x+x+x=

In the present time, Ferrowin doubled over in pain, causing everyone to look. "Shit… Did not expect him to find her so soon…"

"What's going on!" Romano demanded.

"He found her… Seems our ties are still close if he knew what we were up to…"

"I thought you said she was protected by you!" Spain said, the usual smile turned to a frown, causing even Russia to step back.

"She is, but this was so sudden that I didn't even have time…" He took a deep breath. "But it looks like luck is on her side." He said as he rubbed his neck. "That will definitely leave a bruise."

"Huh?"

"Oh, Brother nearly choked her to death." He said calmly, making Romano grab the front of his shirt.

"That's not something to be fucking calm about! Fucking Bastard! She could've died."

"Yeah, she nearly did." He said calmly as he smiled. "But fortunately, Germany has great timing and saved her from premature death."

"Swiss! Let me borrow your gun!" Romano shouted.

"Calm down, Fratello, he says she's okay. Right? The Germany from the past is taking care of her."

"Well, he did find her, but…" He closed his eyes for a moment before sighing. "She's blind."

There was a moment of silence before Romano held out his hand where Switzerland is. "Gun. Now."

"And mute."

"Is that fucking macho potato bastard anywhere near where she is!"

"She's in a hospital, which after nearly being choked to death is the one place she needed to be at the moment. But now she can't see or speak to Germany now."

"She can still help him, right?" Italy asked.

Ferrowin sighed as he freed himself from Romano's angry grip. "For his sake I hope so."

"Can you be clear on why her being there will change the altered fate?" England asked. "You haven't really explained yourself just how much danger Germany is in."

"About time you asked that you British Ass of the World." He said calmly as he walked over to where Germany still lay unconscious. He whispered some chant and placed a hand on the nation's chest before slowly lifting his hand, along with a bright light coming out from the chest. He lifted his hand up until he stood up to his own height, the orb of light the size of a soccer ball before he took his hand away and it grew to the size of three soccer balls in diameter.

The orb looked like a crystal with noticeable cracks all around in and inside there is a spark that seemed to glow and beat in rhythm like a heart.

"This, everyone, is Germany's heart and soul combined in this present time." He said as he pointed to the cracks. "These cracks here, are actually scars that his heart has dealt with for years, many have scars over the old ones." He looked at everyone. "As nations, all of you have scars such as his within your own hearts." He then pointed to the spark in the center of the orb. "And right in the center is his soul. As you can see, the cracks only go so deep before reaching to the soul." He then waved his hand with a few whispered words and the orb spinned counter clockwise before stopping and the orb looked like it would break with a feather landing on it. "And this is his heart in 1961, with some unhelpful effort on my brother's involvement."

The orb has a large open crack in the center, another large one onto the side, and a few smaller yet deeply open cracks, as well as other, spider-web like cracks. "As you can see," He pointed to the two largest cracks. "These two, if prompted further, will break and leave the soul vulnerable to be attacked and destroyed. But, like actual glass, the smaller ones are also something to be feared, because they can easily grow, deepen, or both depending what caused them to appear in the first place."

"Oh shit…" Prussia said as he looked at the orb. "You're saying that mein Bruder was in this much pain?"

"I wouldn't call it pain." He said. "Like many Europeans before the late nineteenth century, you guys have always fought for different reasons, mostly religion based. The reason why I say this is because, like a human who is exposed to harsh realities at a young age, their hearts seemed to be hardened from exposure to wars, battles, fights, cruel realities, just to name a few. You and Germany are considered this because both of you are not used to public display of affections or express how you truly feel like Italy, which is why you respond it by being a over confident dick, and Germany an awkward mess whose only way to express this is by commanding like a captain commanding his troops."

"That makes so much sense now!" Italy said. "I thought it was something I did all those years."

"It was." He said without a second thought as he continued while Italy was dumbfounded. "So, the reason why Germany was able to handle so much torture is that he is breed to handle physical but not so much emotional."

"Why do I feel like I want to tear you limb from limb right now?"

"Because I'm only telling the truth." He said as France and Spain got hold of Prussia who has murder in his eyes. "Anyway," He said as if he didn't see the look of intent to kill was aimed his way. "As you well know, the Axis powers are a more agreeable force in the war, while you Allies bickered and bitched like a bunch of school girls over a new boy."

"That's cold dude…" America said with a pout.

"Deal with it. Back to the topic, we can all agree that, as nations Germany and Italy are as close as any ally should be, mostly due to the fact that Italy is a pathetic, useless, happy-go-lucky, cowardly, annoying, adorable, lovey-dovey, touchy-feely, overly friendly for comfort ally for such a battle hard, stick up the ass Germany."

"You're not afraid to speak your mind, do you?" Austria said as he pushed his glasses back up the bridge of his nose.

"Nope, not one."

"I will kill you!" Both Prussia and Romano yelled as they were anchored by a few nations and Switzerland removed his hands off of Liechtenstein's ears.

"Would you mind not using such language around my sister? Before I fill you with holes?" He said with a glare.

"Sorry, I'll be careful next time." He said with a sheepish smile as he cleared his throat. "Anyway, well, although Italy's personality clashes with Germany's, both personalities can benefit one another, although it seems it does more to one party than the other, but anyway… the reason I say this is because," He pointed to the first large crack that seems to be healing by the slow mending. "This crack here is caused by emotions such as companionship and trust, which was broken when Italy turned over to the Allies. But as you can see, it's mending nicely, meaning that the companionship is being forgiven, but since it's a scar, it's a quiet self forgiveness towards Italy. At this point he does not show ill will towards Italy since he understands better than anyone that Italy isn't a fighter but his boss wanted him to fight either way."

"Sì…" Italy said sadly. "The only good thing about that day is that he and I became friends."

"Right, which is a new thing for Germany that caught him by surprise and… well… a lot of challenges that tests his mental tolerance."

"You're so mean!"

"Sorry, can't help but be brutally honest. Anyway, I mentioned earlier that there are some scars that have scars above those scars. Well, that emotion is caused by guilt, the only emotion that can scar a heart many times without fail. Which is this mark right here." He rotated the orb to reveal a rough spot on the crystal-like orb. "Like stones, there is always that rough looking spot that doesn't seem right on it, but at the same time enhances charm." He rotated it again and left it to spin like a globe.

"Now! For the reason why Fern-Lui's involvement in his life in 1961 is vitally important." He said as he pointed to Germany. "I told all of you just before sending her that if Brother gets his hold onto Germany's soul in his weaken state, his soul would amount to nothing and we will be facing a Germany that even Hitler, even Russia here, would tremble in fear and all of you would be in huge trouble. A lot more than the Missile Crisis, the Holocaust, Civil War-"

"Okay! We get it the first time!" America said. "Let me get this straight! Fern-Lui has to make sure the cracks don't go deeper or make his heart break so that your Nazi lover of a brother doesn't spiritually murder Germany and sparing us a Germany that can make every tyrant in history be like bullies in a playground?"

Ferrowin clapped his hands. "Very good, America! Looks like you're not an American Idiot after all."

"You like to have a death wish, don't you?"

"I like them so much that I wave hello as I walk by." He said with an eerie smile. "But America is right to the dot. But if she's blind and mute, then that complicates things…" He frowned as he sighed. "I need a nap… all this dramatic tension is really wearing me out."

"She owes me an apology…" Sealand said.

"Why?" Latvia asked.

"She said that the end of the world wouldn't happen today, but it may as well be."

"Sealand." TRNC said with a dull glare. "It's 6:30 now…"

"Darn it!"

Italy looked worriedly over Germany, biting his lower lip. 'I do hope Germany takes her in. He really needs her there.'

=x+x+x=

Back in 1961, Germany woke up from a slight startle of the doctor. "Herr Deutschland, sie ist bis (1)."

"Wie ist sie? (2)" He asked as he rubbed his eyes, which showed dark circles that would make even the dead go back to their crypts, and straightened on one of the waiting room chairs, groaning at the pain it caused from sleeping on an odd position for hours.

"She is fine, but first, can you tell me what happened? You seemed to be in shock earlier and it was a matter of urgency."

Germany nodded as he leaned forward with his elbows on his knees, rubbing his eyes with one hand. "I was driving from a meeting. And my head lights suddenly came out…"

_"Scheiße…" He said as he looked at the road and started to mess with the knob to get the lights back on. He kept looking up now and then to make sure he was still on the road._

_When he looked up for the fifth time, there was an odd dark spot on the road and he couldn't make out at first, which was when his headlights decided to turn on and revealed a man wearing black with his arm up and saw a dress of a girl. He hardly had time to react as he laid his foot on the break and felt the thump of the hit and hit his head on the steering wheel._

_He shook the pain off quickly as he got out. "Mein Gott! Was habe ich geschlagen!"(3) He looked around, but he couldn't find the man that he supposedly hit. He noted that the front of his car did receive damage similar to hitting, but there was no blood that should associate a hit human being. He then heard something to his side and looked into the damp, muddy spot to see the girl. "Mein Gott…"_

_He went down and lifted her up, he quickly saw the scrapes and the rapid breathing she was doing. "Was machte er zu Ihnen? Hey, bleibt mit mir!"(4) He looked at her face and felt frozen for a moment as he thought he saw _him_ he was holding. He saw her grab a fistful of his shirt, now damp from the pounding rain as it washed her face and other parts that were covered in mud._

_"Verlassen Sie mich nicht… erfreut…"(5) She said, her voice cracked and sounded weak._

_He looked to see a growing bruise around her neck and knew what he should do. "Ich muss Sie zu einem Krankenhaus erhalten."(6) And with that she passed out in his arms. He lifted her up, being careful about her head and brought her to his car. He thanked the higher powers that his car worked and he made the careful drive to the one hospital that has the best doctor there that helped him on many things since the day they were introduced on the man's first day of being a doctor._

"And you know the rest, I was a shocked mess as you said."

The doctor nodded as he got up mentioning the other to do the same. "She's awake now, but there's something you should know about her."

"You told me she's fine." He said as he looked up, looking tired to the point of collapse.

"She is, but she's both blind and mute. The mute is only temporary due to whoever tried to choke her, so her voice may return but for now she can't even attempt to utter a word until I look at her again. However when I noticed the bump on her head, I feared that she was hemorrhaging, but fortunately that's not the case, but it did affect the sight part of her brain." He rubbed his neck. "But it seems she's afraid of everything at the moment and she may not recognize your voice." He said as they reached to the recovery room door where the girl resides. "Do you still want to go in and check on her?"

"I wouldn't be here for hours if I didn't." He said as the doctor opened the door.

"Hallo, anything happen while I was gone?" He asked the nurse.

"She won't let me hold her doctor." The nurse said as she looked at the curled up girl holding a pillow.

"Well, I got her a visitor who would like to know how she's doing." He mentioned the nation in, who walked into the room carefully as he looked to see the sad and frightened sight of a scared little girl.

"H-Hallo…" He said as the girl looked up, eyes red from crying and her head moved back and forth, searching for him. "Do you recognize my voice?" He asked, which was what the girl needed as she looked his way, let go of the pillow and reached out for him. He looked at the doctor, who mentioned him to go to her and he hesitantly went to the side of the bed and he was embraced by the girl as she shook with another bought of tears.

'Vati Deutschland!' She thought, feeling a great sense of relief as the nation wrapped an arm around her while his free hand rubbed her back.

"It's okay now. You're safe." He said, feeling a sense of nostalgia as he started to relax and the girl stopped crying and hiccupped while burying her face on his chest. The doctor came up behind him and whispered in his ear that the girl is okay to leave, but they don't know whether or not her parents are looking for her or what her name is. He nodded that he would help with the questioning.

"Okay sweetie." The doctor said as he had a clipboard in hand. "I have some questions to ask you and you need to put your left hand up for no and your right for yes. Okay?"

She lifted her right hand.

"Aren't you a good listener." He said as he sat back. "Okay, question one, do you have parents that are worried about you right now?"

'Well… not in this time frame…' She thought as she lifted her left hand.

"Are they alive?" The doctor asked, not expecting to see that answer and figured they're not among the living and his thought was proven when she responded no. "I'm sorry…" He saw her smile slightly in sympathy. "Right… well…" He pulled out a marker and handed it to her, with the nation's help to place it in her hand. "Can you write out your name as best you can?"

She smiled as she carefully wrote out her full name.

"What an interesting name for a child."

She smiled proudly as she leaned back on the strong chest on her unsuspecting vati-to-be, who looked down at her with a confused look by her comfort.

"Okay, next question." The doctor said as he jotted down notes as he found out that his patient's name, age, what her parents are like, and other basic things to fill out his patient sheet.

o-o-o-o-o

After an hour of questioning, she was left to rest up while both the doctor and nation talked outside her room.

"Well, she's healthy overall despite what she went through." The doctor said. "She's good to go but…" He sighed. "I'm afraid she will be sent to an orphanage…"

"But they haven't fully recovered from-" Germany stopped himself and the doctor caught it.

"Still not over it?"

"Easy for you I'm sure."

"Nein, but I have a short life and I accept that. But I can't imagine what is going on in your mind, or what you're feeling now. Hell, I still have patients that are experiencing the same things you have now. And they're long gone mentally."

"Many of the bastards who were into that damned party have fled before they can be tried…" He said as he looked on the ground. "I hope they get what's coming to them, because I'm only getting started with my punishments for my sin."

The doctor didn't like to see his special patient being this way. "I think you should take her in." He expected the look of shock from the nation.

"Was?"

"Take the girl into your home and care for her, I believe it would be good for both of you."

"I respect you as a doctor for all these years, even getting you away from that party as much as I can, but I don't think that's a good idea."

"Give me three really good reasons why." The doctor challenged.

"Well, for one thing I am a nation, I go to meetings with other nations on a certain period of time."

"That can be manageable though. They say kids bring out the good of people, girls especially."

"That's creepy coming from you. But I have two large dogs that can knock her down."

"I've seen your dogs and I can tell they can become her eyes when you're not around. And what dog doesn't love kids?"

"When was the last time you heard about a nation taking care of a child? A mortal child at that?"

"She doesn't know that." He said with a smile, knowing he got the other.

"You've picked up from Ita-" He stopped again as he looked to the side.

"Deutschland… The reason why I think this is good for you is so that you can heal from what has happened less than twenty years. When was the last time you even talked to Japan or Italy?" No response. "I understand you're hurting, a lot more than any of us combined from what you've went through. But when I saw you with that girl, I saw the you who is comfortable, even for just a moment. And it's been years since I saw you like that."

"But-"

"And she trusts you. If I put her with someone else she will have a fit and will go from one place to another, and you and I know that the orphanages aren't really ideal places for a blind and mute girl like her." He softened with a small smile. "You have lost so much already, isn't about time you gain something? Even for a while?"

"What if you're wrong?"

"Then authorities will crack down on me and I would probably lose my license, but that's the risk I'm going to take."

"Why?"

"Because I believe you need her, and she needs you. You need each other to get through this. At least until I can look her over to be sure she's well enough to go through therapy for speech, because that is a temporary condition. Plus you look like you haven't slept well, and this can get your mind off it a little so you can finally get some sleep."

Germany sighed as he looked at the door where the girl is sleeping soundly. "I… I suppose I can care for her for a little while…" He said as he was patted on the back by his doctor.

"Das ist der Geist!"(7) He said. "It'll be good, believe me. I got a few kids of my own as you well know."

"Ja."

"They're a life changer." He said as he mentioned the other to go into the room. "I have some paper work to fill out, so go in there and get comfortable with the idea of being a temporary vater to her."

"Was!"

"Well, you are caring for her, may as well get comfortable with the idea of being a parent for a while."

"You do know that's dangerous thinking for a nation."

"Have you even tried?" He challenged.

"You should feel fortunate that I like you enough to not hurt you."

"Ich danke Gott, der alltäglich ist dafür."(8) With that he walked away, leaving the nation in the hospital hallway.

Germany sighed as he rubbed his eyes before looking at the door that holds the resting girl inside. He carefully opened the door and looked to see the girl is still asleep and it was four in the afternoon.

'He would sleep until five on most days…' He thought, shaking his head of the random thought. He found a chair and pulled up beside the cot where the girl rested and looked at her. 'She… does look like him…' He sighed. 'Well, the doctor did ask, due to her name, if one of her parents is Italian and she pointed out yes. Her mother I do believe.' He saw the undeniable curl on the left side of her head, just like his. 'And her vater is Deutsch…' He looked at the blond hair, similar to his own color, and the light blue eyes that are like his, but upon closer look there were honey specks scattered around. 'Hide the curl and she wouldn't be stopped by the soldiers… 'His' soldiers…' He felt the burn of hate and guilt whenever he saw the man in his mind. 'I hope he's rotting in Hell…' He sighed as he stared at the girl and felt calm once more.

She frowned as she curled up and looked like she's in pain.

He noticed the signs of a nightmare and placed his hand on the girl's head and petted it, causing her to calm down once more. 'Just like him…' He shook his head. 'Again? There's no way she's-' His thinking stopped when he saw that the girl looked a bit like him with her bangs petted back. 'Mein Gott… Is she…?' He shook his head. 'Nein, nein, nein! Get your act together! She's eight years old for crying out loud, and that day-' He stopped his thinking as he remembered that day with clarity as he remembered busting the door down, revealing a surprised nation. He shut his eyes as he shook his head to get the memory out of his mind. 'Nein… she can't be his… We're both men for crying out loud!'

He then felt a small, warm hand on his head and looked up to see the girl, blindly waving her arm around to find him. He calmed immediately as he gently grabbed her hand and asked if she had a good nap, which made him feel warm in his chest as she smiled and nodded. Something that his once ally and friend would do many occassion. "Fern-Lui, right?"

She nodded, smiling brightly still.

"The doctor and I talked while you were resting… and…" He felt a bit nervous, the idea of caring for a young life is a lot more than what's expected of him, but he did agree with the doctor somewhat. "And he thought it would be good if you stay with me for awhile." He said as he looked at the darkened bruise of a large hand around her neck. 'Maybe it's good she is staying with me. Mortal men can't take on a nation if they have a death wish.' He thought, wondering where was the man that tried to kill this one innocent life he had saved. And that thought gave him some comfort that at least he had saved someone after years of killing due to following orders. "Does that sound okay to you?" And his response to that was a spontaneous hug that nearly knocked him back.

She was on edge to hear those words, and when he asked if it was okay with her, she let him know that it was more than that and hugged him. If she could speak she would be chanting 'ja' before he could say her name. She leaned back a bit and nodded enthusiastically, letting him know how she feels.

All this caught him off guard, but in a way it was nice to know that someone would be so happy to stay with him, even after the whole ordeal. 'I better let her know.' He thought as he settled her down on his lap. "There is something you should know though." He said, unaware that she knew what he was going to tell her.

"I am known as Deutschland, a personification of the land if you will." He said, not expecting a smile of understanding on her face. "You knew?" A nod. "How?" He saw her placed a finger on her lips and winked, almost saying T_hat's for me to know_. It wasn't something he expected, but it was one less thing to worry about. "So you know that there are certain conditions that comes with living with me." Another nod of understanding. He sighed as he shook his head. "I don't know how you know, but I'm not going to ask until you're able to speak again. Until then, we will have to figure out a way to communicate at least simple things." Another nod as she leaned and placed her ear over his heart. "We'll worry about that later… You've been through a lot." She nodded where she was. 'Maybe… it won't be so bad.' He thought as the doctor came in, a smile appeared on the man's face in acknowledging that he was right, which he had to let her know that it was okay when she started to clutch to him.

"Are we clear to go?" He asked, feeling slightly lighter at the thought of taking the girl he saved home and caring for her. He understood the complications that will follow, but he felt he could take them on as long as he has something to look forward to.

Unaware by everyone, Neo watched from the shadows as he looked displeased of the events. 'Fuck! Now I have to take the long way! It took me months to get him this broken up!' With that thought he disappeared as the girl sensed that he was there and held the nation tighter.

'I won't let you hurt him.' She thought, not sure how she was going to do so, but knew she had to stay with him.

=x+x+x=

In the present time, Germany's orb with the largest crack started to mend quickly as well as a few cracks starting to disappear, causing some to sigh in relief.

"He's taken her in." Ferrowin said, a relieved smile of his own appeared. "No doubt Brother knows this and isn't too happy about it, but I think her current condition will be a huge involvement to the healing." He took a sip of tea that England has made much earlier on, which the Englishman wasn't too happy with the fact that he was drinking his tea. "Now it's only a matter of time." He said. "Brother will try to get those cracks to deepen through our main purpose of existence, through his dreams and create heart wrenching nightmares that can cause the heart to weaken as well as his mind. Because both is what needed to function normally on a daily basis."

"And she's completely on her own, blind in both sense of the word to do this." Prussia said, honing in on his leadership that was set aside for many years. "If it wasn't so desperate, we shouldn't have let her go alone."

"But it is desperate and crucial that only she goes." Ferrowin said. "And I have explained why that is."

"Yeah, you did." Prussia said as he glared at England. "If mein Bruder's soul is destroyed, I will go after you first before his brother does. And that's a promise."

England gulped, never seeing Prussia so dead serious that it made his innards go cold from fear.

"Calm down, calm down." Ferrowin said. "If anyone is going to make England a bloody mess, it would be me, since I called it."

"You keep your bloody mouth shut, git!"

"I don't like you, so you can su-" He stopped himself. "Sorry, nearly slipped there." He looked apolitically to Switzerland who was ready to cover his sister's ears. "Well, you get the idea." He said with a creepy happy smile that can be equal to Russia's.

"Yandere…" Japan said.

"Only when England's around, because of the whole past thing. Other than that, I'm sweet as a kitten and playful as a puppy, but only when Fern-Lui's around, because I do owe her my life and I love her to bits." He looked worried. "So I'm really just as scared and worried as you guys, but I can't be with her to help her. Someone has to stay here so that she has a way to get back home."

"Wait, what?" America said. "Run by that again."

"He's a stand in portal for her to return when she rids his brother." England said, already knowing this ahead of time.

"So… how long will she be there?" TRNC asked.

"I honestly have no idea how the time difference can effect."

"Well that's just terrific…" Romano said sarcastically. "We have no idea how she's doing other than what you say, and we may be standing here for hours while she may as well be a woman without our knowing!"

"Look, I wish I could make this easier, but I can't." Ferrowin said. "The most I could do is make sure she's okay and try my best to give her enough protection to combat my brother's, but other than that she's on her own and will rely on Germany's well being to protect her."

"She'll be okay." Italy said suddenly, smiling with full of hope. "I know her enough to know that she can do this. And I know Germany too, and I know he won't give her up now that he has her in his care." He looked at Germany's form smiling. "He's a great dad now, and I can imagine how he will be like then as well."

"Piccolo fratello stupido…"(9) Romano mumbled until his breath, but didn't say anything more.

* * *

><p>Translations:<p>

(1) Mr. Germany, she's up. - German

(2) How is she? - German

(3) My God! What did I hit! - German

(4) What was he doing to you? Hey, stay with me! - German

(5) Don't leave me… please… - German

(6) I have to get you to a hospital. - German

(7) That's the spirit! - German

(8) I thank God everyday for that. - German

(9) Stupid little brother... - Italian

Yes! The return of the translation list! If there's something wrong with either of the words, Let. Me. Know. and correct me on it! That is all for now.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Taken In Again

_'November 1961,'_

Germany was in the study, pen in hand with an open book on an old, Victorian looking velvet red couch as he looked up to see the girl petting Blackie, Berlitz by his feet, and Lutz curled up in her lap as her hand rested on his back. He looked back down on his page and continued to write.

_'Today I had a meeting with some of the nations and Romano at France's house. It was mostly them arguing and Romano glaring at me, but I didn't stop them in all honesty or tell Romano that if he didn't like the seating arrangement he can just move. I just didn't have it in me to get them to get back to the task on hand. We left the meeting with hardly anything done… Again… Not that I care… I wasn't really focusing._

_On my way home it started to rain and I believe I have hit a man in the middle of the road. There was no sign of blood or a body where I had hit him, but I did find a girl named Fernanda-Luigia, Fern-Lui as she likes to be called, who was a victim of this man. I brought her to the hospital, only to find out she is now blind and mute. Her muteness is temporarily, but the doctor is unsure of her blindness. He says I should take the girl in as it would be good for me to have her around…'_

He looked to see the girl is now fast asleep on Blackie's side as the canine semi curled up and provided a pillow to the resting girl.

_'I thought it was impossible, if not insane, to bring a mortal child in my care, but at the same time that man is still out there, and reason why she was there is unclear. I'm not sure if it's a random or targeted attack… I'm also unsure about this, but so far she has fit into my home nicely. The dogs seem to like her, and she loves them as well it seems, and my cat has also taken a liking to her, though he did take some time to warm up while Blackie and Berlitz were all over her the minute we walked in.'_

He looked to see that she was wearing one of his large shirts as a temporary pajama dress.

_'I have to go into town to get her some outfits to wear. Austria is supposed to come by tomorrow, and I'm unsure what to explain to him about this, but I do know for a fact that he and Hungary have lived together for a long time, so maybe he has some dresses of hers that may fit. Though I don't think he would like that idea at the least._

_I also know that I have a meeting with the other nations within another month, so I'm unsure what I should do… If I bring her along, it will raise questions…_

_And it doesn't help that she looks a lot like him whenever I look at her, especially that curl. But I can't pull her hair back because she looks like me when that happens. I don't believe there's a connection, because she is only eight and what happened between me and …'_

He stopped writing as he took a deep breath and finished the sentence.

_'… cannot be the result of her birth… There are just too many years to be even possible. Plus there is no recorded proof about nations giving birth to children from other nations or humans. I write this because Austria and Hungary have been married for quite some time and never bore a child, and France… no record or comment._

_I still have to figure out a way to communicate with her that doesn't require her to respond only to 'yes' or 'no'. I believe she likes to know as well, but with what is what I'm trying to figure out. I only know of one thing, but I'm unsure if she can take it up._

_Although she does know I'm a nation even before I mentioned it, so she must know something I don't… Anyway, I have to at least try and see how that goes.'_

He placed the pen in between the book as the cuckoo clock went off to let him know it was late. "What a day…" He said as he set the book aside and got up to let the girl know. "Time for bed." He grabbed her hand and went down the hall, pass the staircase which he stopped and looked up, feeling a draft coming from there. 'I need to get that fixed if I'm going to have her here.' He thought as he continued down the hall into his temporary room, which was only two mattresses stacked on top of one another, two heavy blankets, and a pillow.

'Ja. I really need to work on the second floor before winter sets in.' He thought as the girl curled up more against him. 'But at least she'll be warm.' He settled into bed, the dogs settling themselves around the makeshift bed, Lutz doing the same, as he closed his eyes and settled for the night with an arm embracing the girl.

_He walked down the dark, concrete hallway as he reached the metal door, knocking on it so that it can be heard to whoever was inside._

_"Wer ist es?" (1)_

_"Deutschland." He responded as he was approved entrance._

**_Not this again…_**

_He opened the door to see a man, shadowed over with the dim light above him, hunched over a desk. He couldn't see the face, but he knew the man was looking at him as he stood in between the desk and the closed door. "Sie haben gewünscht, mit mir zu sprechen?" (2) He asked as he stood straight and stared at the man with forced respect and emotionless eyes._

_"Ja…"_

**_I already know! Why show me this!_**

_"Ich will Sie, Italien zu überfallen." (3)_

He was shaken awake and looked to see the girl by his side, looking concerned and scared. "Is everything okay?" He asked.

She pointed to him as she acted like she was having a nightmare and opened her mouth as if trying to scream before looking normal and pointing to him once again.

It didn't take a rocket scientist to know what she was trying to get across. "I'm sorry… It was only a bad dream…" He lied. "I'm sorry for waking you up."

She knew he was lying and she could also sympathize with him as she had done it before back in the present. She placed a hand on what she knew was the nation's face and gave him her best encouraging smile before giving him a hug, because she had learned that hugs make a world of difference. And it was proven once again as she felt the other hug back. 'It's okay, Vati Deutschland. I'm here for you.' She thought, wanting desperately to talk soon but knew that she has to be patient.

Germany heard the cuckoo clock go off and counted that it was six in the morning. "If you're still tired, you can sleep in. I'll make us some breakfast." He said as the girl leaned back and shook her head and she bounced on the mattress to show that she's quite awake now. "Okay then…" He took the covers off and got out of bed, helping the girl out as well. "Maybe I can teach you how to communicate through Morse Code?"

Her head turned up to where he was as she stomped her feet lightly, trying to make a reference what he was talking about, making him smile.

"It goes like this." He said as he knocked on the wall, telling her the letters of each knock succession.

She smiled, always wanting to know how to decode a Morse Code for a long time. 'Vati and everyone always uses it around me. Probably because it has some really dirty stuff to stay to one another.' She thought, excited to know it, and it must've showed as the nation chuckled at her enthusiasm in the morning.

'She's definitely no slacker.' He thought as he grabbed her hand and led them to the kitchen, where he set her down on a chair as he looked around to what he could make. 'I have to get groceries as well…' He noted as he grabbed some eggs, a potato, and couple wursts before getting a pan out to start cooking. "Okay, Fern-Lui, this is how you get _A_." He said as he made a simple tap on the pan, followed by a different sound of a tap with a spatula, which the girl followed by knocking on the table. "And this is how you get a _B_." He made a different sound with the spatula then followed with a three tap sounds, which the girl followed. "A bit difficult, right?" He looked back to see her nod, but she smiled as if saying _I like to learn anyway_.

o-o-o-o-o

This lesson continued until he was finished and they continued as they were eating until the sound of knocking was heard at the door. "He's here early…" He said as he told her to wait where she was and ordered the dogs to stay in the kitchen.

He opened the door to see Austria, looking as though the concert was cancelled due to rain. "Hallo Austria." He said as he stepped aside to let the other in. "You're here a lot earlier than expected."

"I can see that." Austria said as he looked at the other's sleep attire. "I acquire your piano."

"Down the hall to the left." He said with a sigh.

"Danke." He said as he made his way, only to stop mid step. "Who on earth is this boy?"

Germany looked and saw the girl there, guided by Blackie, tilting her head to the side. 'Curiosity' He thought. "Her name is Fern-Lui, a girl." He said.

"And, pray tell why is this child in your home?"

Germany explained what happened before asking about Hungary's dresses.

Austria, although not the bit pleased to know about what happened, accepted the situation and mentioned that there were some clothes that Hungary had left in his attic that could fit the girl.

"If you need them immediately, I suggest you stop by my house and find them. I will be here until I'm satisfied." He said as he turned to continue to the destined room with the surviving piano.

Germany sighed as he mentioned the girl to stay in the study as he got dressed and found a shirt, one of Italy's he didn't bother picking up or throwing it away, instead put in on the girl and found that the shirt looked like a button down tunic dress on her. With that they headed out to Austria's house and found the door leading to the attic.

o-o-o-o-o

He took his time finding the box with Hungary's younger clothing as he uncovered some toys and gave them to her to play with as he searched. That's when he found a box that was labeled 'Little Italy's Clothing', he couldn't help but wonder what he wore as a child nation. He opened it and had to rub his eyes to make sure he wasn't seeing things. 'Dresses? He wore dresses when he was little?' He thought as he lifted on green dress, having an episode appear in his mind, which he quickly shook off. 'A maid's dress? He did say he worked under Austria for a time…' He looked over at the dress and deemed it too small for the girl. He continued to look until he found another green dress that would fit, mentioned her to try it on, and left her to give her privacy.

When she was done putting on the dress, she stamped her feet to let the other know she was done and heard him come up. She didn't know what she was wearing, but she knows it was old and it itched a bit, but it was nice at the same time once she moved around in it a bit.

When Germany came by to see how she looked he had another episode of seeing an auburn headed maid in the same dress as she twirled to look at him, only to see the girl look his way. "You look nice." He said, unsure what was going on with the strange images, but decided to ignore it as he continued to look for other dresses, noting to ask Austria about the maid dresses later and found two more dresses for the girl before they headed back out, the girl wearing the green maid dress without the apron that it came with. He had also found shoes that fit her, which was also in the box.

o-o-o-o-o

When they made it back to his home, he heard a boom coming from his kitchen and groaned. "Not again…" He said as he and the girl entered, hand in hand, into the kitchen and saw that the kitchen wasn't a mess, but it was still something to clean up as Austria placed a tort onto the counter to cool.

"Oh, you came back so soon."

"We found some that fit her." He said as Austria looked at the girl and his eyes widened. "I have something to ask you." He said as he led the girl to the study, and told her to wait there a minute as he needed to talk to the other something important, which she nodded and started to play with one of the wooden toys he had found.

He returned to the kitchen to see that Austria was attempting to clean the counter, but he can tell it was to distract him. "Did you really put him in those maid dresses?"

"I didn't know Italy was male until his voice deepened. I asked Hungary to make him an outfit suitable to being a servant of my home, and she must've thought that he was cuter wearing dresses. Thus, leading me to think that Italy was a girl. Though, I never admit it when it was revealed that he is a boy."

"I see…" He said as he couldn't help but wonder if those brief episodes mean that he was there. "Was I around at the time?"

"No, you were not." He said as he looked at the blonde nation. "Why do you ask?"

He shook his head. "Nothing important, just wanting to know the time line."

"I see…" He said, but not very convinced. "So, how long do you intend to keep this girl in your care?" He asked, changing the subject.

"I'm not quite sure…" He admitted, making the other look at him as if he had stolen a musical masterpiece.

"You do realize the stress of being a nation, do you not?"

"I am quite aware of the situation, but she has no other family that she knows of, no one is claiming her, and the orphanages are not quite as kind to her condition."

"And in case the person who tried to kill her comes back to finish what he started?"

"Ja… That as well."

"She is aware of this?"

"She does, which is surprising, but it's one less thing I have to worry."

"But it is something to worry, you fool! The other nations will not take kindly to this, you know that." He said as he lifted his head and crossed his arms in an aristocratic and diplomatic way. "Even I started to think that this isn't the brightest idea when I saw her there earlier."

"I'm aware of that. Don't think that I don't think about these things or take this situation lightly. I can take anything they throw at me once they find out, and I know it will be soon because I can't let her be alone in case that man is still out there."

"If he even survived the hit." He said as he sighed. "You're barely hanging on as it is."

"I will get by."

"Fool! I worry about a lot of things… This is one that I really didn't need!"

"Then don't! She is my responsibility, and I'll be sure to see this through!"

"Through what? You said she has no family, she's impaired of both sight and voice, and she is, above all, a mortal being!"

"I. Am. Aware." Germany said as both heard a questionable whine of a dog as they looked to see Blackie with the girl by his side. "Fern-Lui, I told you to stay in the study." He said as she went up to him and gave him a hug. He sighed as he bent down and returned the hug. "Were you worried from what you heard?" A nod. "I'm sorry you have to hear that, but you did expect it, didn't you?" Another nod. "Don't worry, I'm not going to send you away for a while." He leaned back a bit to see the worried light blue eyes similar to his own. "Thank you for sharing your concern, but you really do need to stay in the study unless it's really important. Understood?"

She managed a smile and nodded. 'I just want to let you know that I don't mind it, Vati Deutschland.' She thought as she kissed his cheek, gave him one more hug and went back to Blackie and left the kitchen.

Both nations were silent as Austria cleared his throat. "She is very dear towards you."

"Ja. I'm not sure why though. I may have saved her, but that's all that I know of her reason to trust me completely."

"To a child it would." He said as he looked at the other as he straightened. "Mind if I ask you one thing?"

"Ja?"

"Is she…" He pointed to the other, who shook his head.

"I don't believe so. I thought she might've been, because of…" He looked away from the other. "That time between me and…" He shook his head. "… but it's not possible. She's far too young, nor would it be even possible between us as men and nations."

"I see." Austria said as he straightened his glasses. "I best be off then. You may have the tort… As a congratulations… I suppose." He said as he left the kitchen and exited Germany's house, leaving the house eerily quiet, except for the ticking of the clock.

"Congratulations for what?" He asked as he looked at the tort. "At least we have something for tonight." He placed the sweetened treat in the fridge as he seeked the girl, who was in the study with a few wooden toys. "Hallo, sorry it took a while." He said as she looked up and smiled forgivingly at him before going back to the toys, imagining a certain part of her made up story.

He let her be as he picked up a book to read and they spent their afternoon like that before the girl dozed off at three, and he moved her to the couch, her head by his thigh, used as a pillow, and found a light weight blanket to cover her before continuing to read, before he dozed off as well.

o-o-o-o-o

When he did wake up, it was by the shrilling sound of his phone. He carefully got up without waking the girl and answered it. "Ja?" He responded, rubbing away the sleep from his eye.

_"Hey Germany! It's America!"_

He groaned at the loud sound of the American's voice. "America, please keep your voice down." He asked as he rubbed his temple to avoid a growing headache.

_"You sound tired."_

"Time difference… please keep in mind…" He said as he yawned. "And I was asleep." He turned to look at the sleeping girl, now curled up like a cat, reminding him something from the past before turning his attention to America. "I'm sorry, I wasn't listening."

_"Shit man, you must be really tired if you didn't hear a word I said. Which is rude man."_

'I don't need to hear it from you…' He thought as he sighed. "What were you going on about?"

_"I was asking how you are, both as a nation and you personally… if there's anything new. Because dude, you just didn't seem… all there from yesterday's meeting."_

"I was just a bit tired. And my people are getting by as well as I am, and for anything new…" He debated whether or not to tell the American about the girl. 'He did do the Berlin Airlift that one year which helped Bruder and the people over the wall…' He sighed. "America, I'm only telling you this now."

_"What's up?"_

"Yesterday, I think I may have hit someone on my way back from France's house."

_"What! Like a hit and run?"_

"But I can't find any blood or body!" He quickly said so that the other wouldn't jump into conclusions. "But I think it was for the best."

_"Why! You hit someone!"_

"He was choking a child to death."

_"Oh shit…"_

"Thing is the person is still at large because there was no sign other than the huge dent on my autobahn."

_"Wait… you didn't see where he run off too?"_

"I hit my head on the steering wheel after I hit him! Plus it was raining…"

_"Chill dude, I catch your drift."_

"Proper English please, I don't get your alternative language at all…"

_"Hey! This is proper to me, otherwise I go all Southern on your ear buds." (4)_

He rolled his eyes and sighed. "Well, I took the girl to the hospital and-"

_"Wait! The kid's a girl! And she was about to be killed by this psychopath!"_

"I'm not sure if this person's a psychopath or sick, but yes, the child is a girl of only eight."

_"How is she?"_

"She has a bruise around her neck, but she's fine. She's temporarily mute and she could also be temporarily blind, but the doctor isn't too sure for that."

_"That's a relief. I bet her folks are really happy that you saved their little girl."_

"She doesn't have parents. I… took her in of sorts…"

_"You… Whoa… That's risky man, even for you."_

"But the thing is… She already knows I'm a nation. I don't know how or why, but she does."

_"You serious?"_

"Ja. I plan on taking her with me to the next meeting, so don't tell the others."

_"I think it'll be awesome! I can't wait to see the kiddo! Oh! If you're going to bring her then I'll bring Japan. She is cute right?"_

"Ja… she is." He said softly as he looked at the girl and he was once again reminded of him and had to look away.

_"Awesome! Japan loves cute things, and he can watch her if he's not up to the meetings…"_ America got quiet.

"America?"

_"Oh, nothing!"_ He said cheerfully. _"Okay! I won't tell a soul about what you told me!"_

"Ja, I do owe you for the Berlin Airlift, even though it didn't last long."

_"Yeah… Well, thanks for trusting me with that information. So now I really can't say anything to Britain or France until we meet at the meeting."_

"Ja. Danke, Amerika."

_"No problem man! Just make sure you give her the heads up when you come by here. Oh! And watch out for Communists!"_

"About that, how are you holding up?"

_"Dude! Who do you think I am? I'm the hero!"_

Germany shook his head as he heard the other's obnoxious laughter. "I mean what's going on your house…"

_"Oh yeah…"_ America sighed. _"I've been through a ton of hysteria episodes than I care to have with my people, but this Red Scare is really screwing me big time… I don't know who to trust other than you and the other nations not under Russia's control."_

"It's better than not knowing what the hell was going on." He said as he gripped the phone's handle to the point where it would break.

_"I guess… Better know your enemy than not, right?"_

"Ja, but with Russia…"

_"No shit… I'm glad I called you. Usually our talks aren't this long. So this is a record."_

"Ja… I haven't really noticed."

_"Well, I better get ready for the meeting with my boss. You better get ready too, you know, mentally when you let everyone in the meeting know about the girl. Now that I mentioned it, how long are you going to take care of her?"_

"I don't know… To be honest…" He said as he heard the American whistle.

_"Damn… I kinda like this side of you."_

"Was?"

_"Not many nations I know of would take in a mortal kid into their homes. Especially if they're not used to being parents. Hell! I know Britain kinda sucked being a parent. If I remember correctly India is still fucking pissed at him for fucking her people over and there's that one part in Africa's home that he's still not happy about… Even Aussie isn't too keen with him... And France would be a good parent as far as cooking goes. I know Canada had it good before England kicked Frances ass."_

"I got it America…" Germany sighed.

_"But I think you'll end up being the better parent out of all of us."_

"Huh?"

_"Well, you're serious and tough, but I know from Italy that you have a soft spot."_

Germany seemed to freeze when the other mentioned that name. "Has… He talked to you lately?"

_"We used to, but now I only get Romano's answer, so I kinda stopped calling his place. How can you handle that guy back then?"_

"Just stand there and point out that the moustache he was holding up looks like he's wearing it from your angle." He said as another bout of laughter was heard.

_"Oh man! I better remember that, he does that to me a few times now and it's getting really annoying. Oh! He'll be in the next meeting too, you think she'll be okay with that guy around?"_

"He won't do anything to her. He's only that way towards the male countries, but he'll be gentler towards females."

_"That's true. Well! I really should get off right now. Glad we have this talk!"_

Germany nodded. "It was surprisingly gute."

_"Later dude!"_

"Gut tschüs."(5) He said as he hung up the phone. 'That was… interesting…' He thought as he looked back to see that the girl is just about to wake up. 'I better make dinner.' He thought as he saw the girl about to cry. He went up to wipe the tears away, which made her smile and hug him, which he returned. 'Such a kind heart… So much like him…' He thought as he looked at the girl as he ran his hand through her hair, making her smile more, which graced his features as well. "You hungry?" He asked, receiving an enthusiastic nod followed by the sound of her stomach's needs, making him chuckle. "Alright, alright, we'll get started." He said as he led her to the kitchen. 'I better get that second room done by tomorrow.' He thought as he started dinner. 'That way she will have a room that would be almost ready.' He enjoyed the rest of his evening with this simplicity before he tucked them both into the makeshift bed, finding that he didn't mind having the girl beside him.

'I'm used to having him by my side… It's not the same but I don't feel cold or losing sleep anymore…' He sighed as he closed his eyes, falling asleep in no time at all.

o-o-o-o-o

Outside, Neo was among the darkness of the trees, overlooking the house. "Well fuck… She managed to get a few cracks sealed up. "Looks like I would have to take drastic measures… It looks like nightmarish dreams aren't helping…" He growled. "What do I do? At this rate she'll check mate me and his heart will be solid…" He bit his thumb. "I have to get rid of her… But how…!" He sighed. "Looks like I have to continue with tampering with his memories until I come up with something." He said as he dissipated and blended into the shadows of the night.

=x+x+x=

Back in the present, the nations watched as Germany's 'orb' is looking brand new with only those two deep cracks still there.

"Whoa!" America said as he held his head. "That's weird…"

"Amerika-san? Are you alright?"

Austria groaned as he held his head as well.

"Austria!" Hungary said as she held onto the nation.

"I'm fine, but… I think I may have seen her in the past…"

"Yeah, and I remember having a really cool conversation with Germany about Fern." America said as he looked at Ferrowim. "Does this mean all of us will remember her at that time?"

"Obviously." Ferrowim said as he waved his hand. "She is in the past entirely after all. And by the look of things…" He looked at the orb. "It seems she's doing a nice job getting the small cracks sealed up."

"So does that mean she'll come back soon?" Sealand asked.

"Nope."

"Why not!"

"She has to get rid of my brother so that he doesn't attack Germany again."

"Looks like the magic training will come in handy after all." England said.

"At least she'll do a better job." Prussia said. "So far you mess up a lot."

"Would you drop it! I'm a git! I know that!"

"I'll drop it when I know mein Bruder is out of harm's way!" He glared ready to pounce on the nation if not for the gentle hand of Canada's on his shoulder.

"But it won't be easy to beat Brother." Ferrowim said as he sighed. "If I know him, he knows that having her around is making things difficult to reach his goal. And he'll plan on something that not only rid her, but also painful enough to create either another crack or deepen the ones already there."

"He did almost kill her when she was barely there five minutes." Romano said. "That Potato Bastard better not let her leave his sight at all costs."

"At this point he's not aware." Ferrowim said. "He knows that there's someone out for her life, but he doesn't know that Brother isn't normal. So in a way he is aware, but at the same time in over his head. He would have to be very careful if he does face Brother." He looked at the darkening sky out of the windows. "Brother has a lot of power, it's just the matter of how creative he is…" He sighed. "All of you should get some rest, it seems I'm completely off about the time thing. Time is moving quickly for her, but not as quickly as I have guessed. Maybe a day or two behind at most."

"Okay, that's good to know." Spain said as he looked at Germany's body. "How long is he supposed to sleep? He's taking a rather long siesta."

"I put him in a forced coma. If he is awake, he will feel the pain, despite the progress."

"He can handle it!" Romano said. "He should know what she's doing. Hell! It already happened!"

"And risk the chance for Brother to use that to get to the present time and come finish him off in this time frame? I have mentioned before that Brother is strong and he is able to go back. Who's to say he can't use that to come back to this time?"

"So what? You'll send her back and she'll do her thing."

"He'll get rid of me first before that happens!" He glared. "You don't plan well, Romano! This is a fucking chess game between me and Brother! My pieces against his, and he can come up with dozens of plans to take my pieces, take my Queen and check mate the King! She's the Queen, Germany's the King, and everything she will end up doing is the pawns!" He took a breather. "I have plans to counter his… It's the matter of timing them though…"

"So… What should we do?" Hungary asked.

"You're nations, do what you do. Prussia will take care of Germany's work obviously while he rests this out."

"Who died and made you coordinator?" Sealand demanded.

"You would rather stay here while you're nation work is piled up with other matters that is meant for your attention to your politics, people, and other such things?" He looked at everyone. "If you skip that, there is a chance that there will be a third war… Especially if left in the hands of your bosses, who don't really understand or give a damn what all of you have, which is nothing new to any of you."

There was a moment of silence as America stood up. "Okay! We'll discuss more about this along with our usual thing in the next meeting." He said as he straightened his glasses. "Looks like we'll have to celebrate Fern's birthday on a much later date."

"I agree with Amerika-san. There is nothing we can do and we're wasting time standing here."

The nations silently agreed and started to file out while Ferrowim mentioned Prussia to come to where Germany and Italy were and used the circle around Germany to transport them back to Germany's house, where the spirit and ex-nation placed the nation onto his bed and Italy was right by his side.

With that, they left the two alone and headed down to the kitchen. "Want a beer?" Prussia asked.

"Never had one…" He said as the other took out two bottles and was handed one. "Thank you."

Prussia nodded as he gulped his down before looking at the other. "What are the chances?"

"Of both of them coming out peachy? Pretty high at this point." Ferrowim said with a smile as he took a sip of his beer. "She's a really smart girl. She'll find a way to get those cracks to heal up and once she does…" He leaned back on the counter. "Brother would have to be suicidal to try to break his heart the way it was."

"Why's that?"

"Because by then she will be able to speak and tell him what's going on and both of them will combat him with some help from England, because Lord knows he won't have a choice in the matter once he knows what's really going on." He grinned. "She can be cunning when she wants to be, but she's still the sweetest girl you'll ever have to take care of."

"I agree with you on that." Prussia said with a grin. "And knowing West, there's no way he'll let anyone hurt his little girl." This made the other laugh.

"I wouldn't be surprised! I bet he was like that with Italy!" This made the other laugh.

"Like you wouldn't believe!" And that night they enjoyed each other's company.

* * *

><p>Translations:<p>

(1) Who is it? - German

(2) You wished to speak to me? - German

(3) I want you to invade Italy. - German

(4) Well, it's true...

(5) Good bye. - German


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The First Attack

Germany worked on the second floor of his partly destroyed house, but that didn't bother him that much, since he pretty much put it off long enough and he didn't have anything to do. "There…" He said as he saw the two rooms he had recreated on the second floor. "Now I just need supplies to make it look more suitable…" A blown whistle was heard and he looked down the stairs to see the girl with the unofficial guide dog, Blackie, looking up and smiling as she whistled some pitches before Germany nodded. "I'll be right down to make lunch. Thank you for letting me know, I can't hear the clock from up here."

She smiled as she and Blackie headed to the kitchen.

He couldn't help but smile at how well she adapted the week she stayed with him. He put down his tools and headed down into the kitchen, where the girl was petting Lutz, who seemed to favor having his chin scratched, as he prepared to make lunch.

'The meeting is in a few weeks… So far only America and Austria know about her, and possibly Japan if America told him, which is highly likely.' He thought as he sighed. 'I can think up at least a hundred possible questions they would ask, but how I respond to them is another thing…' He looked back to see the girl picking up Lutz and nuzzle her nose with his, which he clearly wasn't used to as he puffed up, but relaxed just as quickly.

The sight was endearing and the thought of not seeing this again seemed to hurt. He finished with making lunch as he sat across from her as she gently placed Lutz down and ate what he had made, smiling all the while. 'I wonder if he would be at the meeting?' He thought, not able to help it every time he looked at the girl and think of the Italian nation. 'Then again Romano has been the only one who has been coming to the meetings. Probably so that he and I don't meet…' He sighed as he took one bite of his food, only to find that he wasn't hungry. 'I wonder if he ever got that letter I sent him years ago? Maybe I should try to get into contact with him…? Now that I actually got the phone to work.' A soft whistle sound was heard and he looked up to see the girl as she did a series of notes, which made him wonder if she knew how to play a wind instrument as he knew what she was trying to convey. "I'm just thinking."

_About?_ She whistled as she tilted his head to the side, making him smile.

"Nothing important…" He said as he looked at the two extra chairs. 'I don't think I can handle it again if she leaves too…'

Fern-Lui could sense the heavy atmosphere as she whistled the other a question if he was okay, which he replied that he was, but she knew better and crossed her arms and gave him a bit of a childish glare that clearly says _I don't believe you_ and _just spit it out before I make you_.

Germany could see the body language clearly, and this wasn't the first time this happened either. He knew the girl was a lot smarter than he gives her credit for, but sometimes wonder if he even should test the depth of her knowledge. "I was just thinking about the past…" He said, saying no more as he saw the chair to his left that Japan would usually sit, sipping his tea quietly and being modest. To his left is where his Bruder would usually sit with a few beers spread out and laughing out some joke. And he looked ahead to see Italy, smiling and looking clueless, only to be replaced by the face of the concerned blind girl.

The girl knew what the other was thinking, and wanted desperately to help him. But she would have to wait until she could speak to tell him so much of why she was here, because it would be difficult to do so with Morse Code. She also prayed that she could get her sight back, because it has gotten to the point where it was slightly annoying, but it seemed to work to her advantage at the same time.

"Fern-Lui… You don't have to answer now… but. Just how do you know that I'm a nation and not a normal human being?"

'Haven't I responded this already?' She thought as she placed a finger over her lips.

"Can you at least give me a hint?"

She tilted her head to the other side with a concerned and confused look.

"It's just that…" He started but then stopped to realize he has nothing to add to that. "Well…"

_When I talk._ She whistled as she smiled and tilted her head to the other side again.

He nodded, saying 'ja' to let her know that he understood. "I better let you know what the other nations are like… Unless you already know…" He looked at the girl, who has a knowing smile on her face. "You can't be serious…" Still that smile. He sighed as he shook his head. "I'm not going to bother asking further. I don't even want to know how you know."

_Sorry._

"Nein, nein, don't be. It's just… I've never met someone like you."

_Good thing or bad?_

He took a moment to think. "I believe it's mostly a good thing. If you know who I am, then that makes it easier on me to look after you."

She smiled as she finished her lunch. _Finish your lunch._

He looked at his sandwich as he attempted another bite. "I better get that room ready before the snow comes in. By the look of it, it may snow tonight."

The girl nodded understandingly as Blackie and Berlitz waited patiently beside either of them.

"You do like staying here, even though it's half damaged?"

She nodded. _Home is home._

He smiled a little. "I bet you'll be happy to be able to talk soon."

She nodded enthusiastically.

He couldn't help but smile as he managed to finish his lunch as well, put the plates aside as he told the girl to go into the study with the dogs as he finished up the second story, which he felt another burst of determination to finish the floor as soon as possible.

o-o-o-o-o

By evening, he was done with the rooms. He sighed as he looked over his work. "Scheiße… Never thought I would be done in one day. Should've done this years ago if it took this much time. I wonder why I didn't do so? Oh right, I didn't have the necessary supplies to build a room." He said as he was about to walk down the stairs when he realized he passed by a door that was the survival part of his home: the door to his room. He remembered many mornings that he woke up with a nude Italy by his side. 'I haven't even been in here for months…' He turned the knob but didn't make any move to open it. 'This is ridiculous, it's a room!' But he still didn't open it. 'It's probably covered in dust by now… Not good for either of our health.' He managed to open a crack before closing it and walking away from the door. "After the meeting!" He said as he headed down stairs, ignoring the voice in the back of his mind telling him that was pathetic.

He found the girl, curled up with the three animals in the house and couldn't help but smile at such a cute sight. He went up, causing the dogs to look up, only to close their eyes again when they saw their master, and he brushed the bangs away from her face. He looked at the clock and saw that he has at least an hour until she woke up. 'That's it!' He marched back up stairs and opened his door. 'Ach scheißt!' (1) He was assaulted by dust into his eyes.

"No more excuses…" He said as he went to get the cleaning supplies to clean out his unused room. "Idiot! How can you not make sure to clean your own damn room now and then? Shit Germany, if Prussia-" He stopped as he stared out into nothing as he sighed. "He would get a kick out of it…" He grabbed the cleaning supplies and dragged himself up the stairs, earlier determination went out like a bird with an open window.

He started to sweep the floors only to get to a dark corner and a hand gun moved into the light from the window and he froze. 'That's right! I avoided this room for that.' He gripped the broom's handle as he was sure he was hearing whispers in his ears to pick up the gun. "I-I can't let it remain on the floor…" He told himself as he picked up the gun, only to hear the tempting whispers louder now.

**_The reality is painful… Just escape from it for a moment… It's not as if it will kill you…_**

He opened the barrel to see one bullet in it.

**_Just escape for a moment… When you wake up you'll feel fine… You're not human after all…_**

He closed the barrel and stared at the gun.

**_No one is here to stop you… So just take it up and pull the trigger…_**

He shakily placed the barrel of the gun to his temple, slightly trembling and he was about to squeeze the trigger when he heard a whine and looked to see Blackie and the girl, and the whispers stopped. "Oh, Fern-Lui, you're up." He said, thankful that the girl is blind at this moment as he moved the gun away from his head. "Are you hungry?" He asked, only to see how red the girl's eyes were. "Fern-Lui? What's wrong?" He got up, set the gun on the bed to avoid making any kind of sound and went up to the girl, who latched herself around his waist and shook. "Fern-Lui… Did you have a bad dream?" He asked gently as he bent down so that he could eye level with the girl as she nodded.

He calmed her down as he lifted her up and carried her down the stairs and into the kitchen, where he cheered her up a bit by mentioning about baking cakes. It always put him at ease when he was under some stress and the cleaning was done with, or in this case gets him away from his room.

o-o-o-o-o

When they were done, he went back up to his room, grabbed the gun and quickly placed it in under some clothes in a drawer. That's when he saw the dried blood marks on the walls and floor.

'I'm such an idiot…' He thought as he exited his room, making note to really clean his room after the meeting. 'Why did I let myself get that low?' He heard the sound of the girl's whistle and he told her that he was upstairs and heading down. 'Danke Gott she's here. I don't know if that last bullet will be my last…' He found her, dressed for bed and holding out her hand to him which he grabbed and headed to the room.

They reached to the room and settled into the makeshift bed and were comfortable. The girl fell asleep easily while Germany stared at her for a moment, a thousand thoughts going through his mind, a hundred worries and a hundred more scenarios of what could go wrong before he felt the girl grip his shirt and nuzzled closer to him. That simple act alone made him forget what he was worrying about and settled to sleep.

Neo glared at the window at the two occupants. "Another ten seconds and he would've had the nightmare in his life that's sure to crush him… And there's no way I can intrude his mind with that damn girl there…" He growled. "Damn this…" He took a cigarette and lit one up. After taking a drag, he remembered the meeting. "They won't take this kindly like in the present…" He looked down at the girl, thinking. "If I just get rid of her, even for a moment…" He grinned as he chuckled. "So much like a double edged sword… He's repeating what he's done with Italy… Getting too attached." He took a long drag and exhaled the smoke from his nostrils as the first sign of snow started to fall. He opened his hand to let the fragile flakes gather in his gloved hand. "Snow is white, meaning purity." He grinned like a man on the edge of insanity. "And blood is red, meaning life… To stain innocence is to introduce it to the harsh reality of life." He disappeared with a crackle of his laughter, causing the dogs to look up and around, whimpering as they did, causing their master to rouse from sleep.

"What's wrong you two?" He asked, obviously was deep asleep as he saw the worried glances. He looked around as well, but didn't sense anything off. "Just attack whoever tries to get in." He said as he settled back into bed, allowing the dogs to get back to sleep as well.

=x+x+x+=

Back in the present, Germany stirred, but didn't wake up as he turned to his side and wrapped an arm around Italy, who did stir and woke up.

"Germany?" He said quietly as he looked to see the other did change positions, but was still out of it. He petted the other's hair as he stared at the other when he saw a ghost of a smile on the other's face. Seeing this made him smile, and that this is a good thing and snuggled closer to the other, nuzzling his face between the conjunction of the neck and shoulder. "When Fern-Lui comes back and you wake up, I'll make gelato. Alright with you?" He whispered, but there was no response, which almost made him cry but he took a deep breath, taking in the other's scent. "Ti amo…" He said sadly as he knew the other didn't hear him at all.

Ferrowim checked on the two and saw that the German nation moved from the back lying position to a curled to the side position and smiled. "So far so good." He said quietly to himself.

"What is?" Prussia asked, a bit buzzed but not drunk.

"Germany seems to be recovering at a good pace, but still has to face the one thing that has plagued him. I just hope Brother doesn't do anything to make it worse. Then there's the actual facing of my brother as soon as she does get him all healed up."

"How will she do that again?"

"IDK."

There was a pregnant silence that followed before Prussia rubbed his eyes.

"If I remember this in the morning, you'd better come up with a better answer…" He said as he left the other be. "I'm going to bed."

"Kay!" He said as he headed to Fern-Lui's room and sighed. "Please let it go smoothly…"

=x+x+x=

A few weeks later it was the day of the meeting, and Germany made sure the girl was dressed warmly for the early morning chill.

'Now that I think about it.' The girl thought as the other fumbled around with the scarf, making sure it didn't choke her. 'Didn't I arrive in November in the present time as well? Must be a good month to appear out of nowhere.' She smiled. 'And now it's December, time of miracles to happen. Coincidence? Maybe…'

"Are you cold?" Germany asked.

She shook her head as she covered her mouth and pointed to her head.

"You were thinking something funny, huh? I can't wait to hear it when you get a chance to talk."

_Doctor today?_ She whistled as she tilted her head to the side, to mark it as a question.

"Ja. He has a late schedule this evening, so hopefully he'll tell us when you're able to use your voice." He said as he noticed her neck, which was now a very pale yellow, a sign that the bruise is going away. 'Hopefully who ever tried to harm her doesn't know she's here.' He thought as he covered her neck with the scarf to how he liked it and they were ready to head out.

o-o-o-o-o

When they arrived at the meeting building, he saw that he wasn't the first one to arrive. 'Might as well.' He thought, not sure whether it's a good thing or a bad thing as he picked the girl up, Lutz on her lap as she wanted to bring him to the meeting. "We're here." He said as he saw her smile and they headed up to the building before placing her down onto the floor, taking the scarf off and placing it over his shoulder, while holding the box of the cake they made yesterday.

"Now or never." He said as the girl placed the cat down and held his hand as all of them headed towards the closed doors with sounds of arguments from behind it. He sighed, knowing that this wasn't going to bode well at all. "Brace yourself." He said to her, but he also told himself that as he opened the door to see France and England arguing while America looked on, laughing his usual laugh, Romano staring at the arguing nations while munching on a tomato, looking pissed off as usual, and Japan was staring as well before looking their way.

"Doitsu-san?"

"Hallo Japan… Long time no see…" He said as he noticed that the Asian nation still has some bandages on him and looking slightly weak, but wasn't out of energy to come. Of course this let the arguing duo look his way as well as the American before all eyes landed on the girl beside him.

"Aw! So this is the girl you told me about!" America said, his features brightening up by the sight of the girl.

"What!" The three out of five nations said as they looked at the American.

"Oh yeah, I wasn't suppose to tell you guys. Well, I told Japan but you guys would've flipped if I told you earlier." He said as he looked at the girl again. "Fern right?"

"Fern-Lui." Germany corrected as he felt questioning eyes towards him, plus a heated glare from Romano. He cleared his throat as he explained why the girl is present with them, which followed a moment of silence before England spoke.

"And you just have to take her in?"

Germany was in the spot light now when the girl gripped his hand and pressed up against him. Somehow that gave him the courage to speak. "She has no other family, and no one was claiming her. Also there isn't an orphanage that can take on a blind and mute child. Not only that, but the person who tried to harm her is still out there. What else was I supposed to do? Leave her?"

"No, of course not. But wasn't there anyone else in the hospital that would be more than willing to take her in?" England reasoned, only to see that the girl looked frightened and buried her face onto the German's hip.

"When she came to, she wouldn't let either the doctor nor the nurse to hold her. What makes you think she'll handle someone else?"

"If she would be given the time then she would've warmed up to someone else!" England argued as America made sniffing sounds. "What the bloody hell is wrong with you!"

"I smell cake." America responded simply.

"Ja. Fern-Lui thought it would be a good idea to make a cake for everyone here." He said as the girl smiled as she took a small step away from him.

"Aw sweet! No pun intended!" He said as he was he took the box from Germany's hand and opened it to see chocolate frosting and his features brighten like a child's on Christmas morning. "Yes!"

"Glutton." England commented, which put off the American.

"Better than your crappy scones."

"What was that you bloody git!"

"I'm afraid that I have to agree with Amérique on this, mon ami."

"You stay out of this, frog!"

"I hate to say this but I agree with the French bastard." Romano said as he saw Germany has covered the girl's ears due to some of the language being used. He looked at the girl and then at the nation, who he glared.

"And you stay out of this as well!" England said as he pointed at the Italian.

"Ano… wourd arr of you stop bickering, you're scaring her." Japan said calmly as he looked at the girl as she went back to pressing up against the German nation, said nation standing guard in case the argument turned to a physical brawl.

"Why the bloody hell did you bring her anyway, Germany? Trying to gain sympathy?"

Germany was close to snapping when amazingly America stepped in.

"Dude! Did you not hear the guy? There's a child killer on the loose and you expect him to leave a pretty girl in someone else's care? This guy can be armed and loaded! He'll kill the caretaker and then her before Germany has a say here. No one would want to go up against a nation if they have a death wish." He said looking seriously at the British nation. "So lay off, just because you failed as a father figure doesn't mean you have to be bitter towards him."

"Who said anything about me being bitter?"

"I did, because it's true." He said as he set the cake down and looked at Japan. "Hey Japan, mind watching her? Since this meeting is between the five of us..."

"Werr, if she wishes to..." He said as he was immediately hugged by the girl, startling him.

"She has good hearing, so she knew you were there the whole time." Germany explained. "And she's affectionate."

"I see." He said as he looked down, only to blink. "Ano…"

"The meeting is about to start, so just leave already! This isn't kid stuff you know." Romano said, still staring at the girl with mixed emotions.

"Ah, of course." He said as he grabbed the cane and, with some help from the girl, got up from the chair he was sitting on and both walked out of the room. "We wirr be at the rounge then." He informed, making the German nod before the doors closed behind him.

"She's so very cute." France said, having a dreamy look. "She looks a bit like Italie when he was so small. Oh the good old days."

"Stay away from her France. She's only eight years old." Germany warned with a slight glare.

"Oh ye of little faith! I wouldn't do that to a child!" France said, appalled. "But…"

"Can we get on with this already!" Romano shouted. "I would like to get the hell out of here as soon as possible!" He glared at the German, who purposely ignored as the nations sat down.

o-o-o-o-o

With Japan and the girl, Japan found a couch and sighed.

Fern-Lui knew that the other was in pain and rubbed his shoulder from where she was sitting next to the other.

"Thank you for your concern, but you don't need to do that." He said, seeing the girl looking concerned. 'So much rike Itari-kun.' He thought, wondering if the girl is a child between his once two allies. 'But she's mortar… I can sense nothing that can make her a nation or something simirar to one…' His thoughts were halted when Lutz came up and curled up on the girl's lap as she petted him. "I'm sorry, I know you can't speak-" He was cut off when she did a few whistling sounds from the whistle he recognized as Germany's training whistle he used constantly when he was training him and Italy. "You know Morse Code?" He asked, receiving a nod. "I see…" He said as she whistled. "Rui-chan? You don't mind?"

She shook her head as she smiled around the whistle in her lips, making the nation smile and giggle a bit.

"Arright, Rui-chan." He said, liking how the nick name is easy for him to pronounce. "Ano…" He then looked serious. "I'm sorry, but do you remember who your attacker is?"

She looked at him through blind blue eyes as worry was clearly written on her face. _I can't tell you…_ She whistled, but that response alone made Japan wonder if the girl really is what she appears to be. But he did not press the matter further as he asked her if they would play a game that he knows and played that for a while.

While that was going on, Neo watched from the window looking at the two in the lounge. He grinned as he tipped his military hat copy lower over his forehead, making his eyes look darker. "Now then…"

o-o-o-o-o

Inside the meeting room, the room took on a heavy atmosphere, which America didn't read as he sat next to Germany and looked at Romano. "So Romano! How's Italy doing?"

"Why the fuck would you want to know?" He spat, his glare not leaving the German, who looks a bit uncomfortable as he stared at his papers.

"Well you and him represent a whole, so it would also be nice to know what his input is if he's up and about." America said, being reasonable as he saw that the older Italian isn't in the best moods, more so than usual.

"My brother is an idiot! If he were here he would only talk about pasta and sing songs." He spat. "And as long as _he's_ here, there's no way he'll step foot in here."

Germany could feel that sting in his very being. 'So that's how it is then…'

=x+x+x=

In the present, Italy cried out for Ferrowim to come up.

"What's up Mr. Italy?"

"It's Germany! He's crying! Why's he crying! He rarely and hardly ever cries!"

He went in to see that there were indeed tears coming down from the German's closed eyes. He placed a hand over the other and closed his eyes for a moment. "You're brother said something that he took the wrong way."

"Ve? What did my brother say?"

"That you wouldn't step in a meeting while Germany was there, and he took it as you being so afraid of him to the point that you haven't forgiven him at all."

"Ve! But that's not true!" He said as Ferrowim brought out the orb again, this time it was a bit smaller, but the larger crack started to grow. "Whaa~! What's going on!"

"He cares very much for you." He said calmly.

"So… his heart is breaking… because he thought that I hate him?"

"Not surprised. He would feel like the worst person in the world at this point after all the hell he went through…" He said.

Italy sighed. "I really wanted to go to those meetings at that time, but Romano says that Germany is the one who's mad at me for betraying him and that it was best that I stayed home while he takes my place…"

"And you believed him?"

Italy made a sad sound. "I… I did… because I knew how mad he would be… I haven't seen him since the invasion…" He grabbed his arm. "But I didn't blame him… How could I? I have sent a hundred letters to him, but none were ever responded… I thought he hated me."

"I see… But Romano didn't like Germany anyway…"

"Ve… I didn't know what to do. I was really torn on what I really wanted to do." He looked at the orb. "Do you think she would change some things while she's there?"

"It's a huge possibility. If you don't remember it it's because it hasn't happened yet. I'm sure she'll come up with something clever to get you and Germany to meet somehow."

"Ve… I hope it's soon… Germany… doesn't need to hear what Fratello says…" He said as another cracked appeared in the orb. "Ve!"

=x+x+x=

Back in the past, the lights suddenly came off for a moment, followed by the sound of shattered glass and a surprised yelp from Japan.

"Japan!" America called out.

"Fern-Lui!" Germany called out as both nations rushed out in the dark to locate the two, only to find fire in the lounge, Japan staring at the flames in the safety of the hall way and holding Lutz, staring in at the flames in shock.

"Japan! You okay man!"

"I am, but Rui-chan!" Japan said as he looked panicked and pointed at the flames. "Someone crashed through the window and was going to attack me, but… I don't know what happened… But she's in the fire!" He said as Germany ran towards the flames. "Doitsu-san!"

"Germany!" America called out, but the other seemed to be forced back when the flames turned black and seemed to take form as it went in the lounge where everyone saw the dark figure and the girl, with a black, flaming, two-headed eagle behind her. He looked down to see a ring of some form on the burnt carpet. 'What?'

"Fucking hell!" The dark figure shouted as he summoned up a snake to attack the girl, only for the eagle to obliterate it and headed towards the dark figure, missing him but his arm. "Fuck!" He cursed as he barely missed a bullet and looked to see America holding his gun out. He then glared at the girl. "Looks like I underestimated you, Bitch! Next time you will die!" He ran out to the broken window and disappeared in the air.

"What the fucking hell was that!" Romano shouted as the black flaming bird disappeared and the girl fell down onto the floor.

"Fern-Lui!" Germany called out as the barrier wasn't there anymore and ran up to her and checked over to see if she was okay.

"Did that kid… use magic?" America asked, not able to believe what he just saw.

"She did…" France said, not sure if he could believe it either. "And it looks advanced…"

"It was magic…" England said. "But she didn't cast it…"

"What do you mean?" Japan asked, slightly gaining his grip on himself.

"I mean that something else is involved, protecting her… But I sense a soul…"

"A soul?" Romano asked. "Like she's protected by a spirit?" He asked when everyone heard sobbing and looked to see the girl crying while Germany picked her up and whisper things to calm her in his native language.

"It was an eagle…" America said.

"Not just any eagle…" France said. "It was a black eagle with two heads… Prussia… He always has it on his flag representing the conquer of east and west…"

"Doitsu-san did say she's harf German… But if Igirisu-san says it's a sour…"

"Possibly a family member…" England said as Germany came up to them, the girl passed out in his arms.

"I'm sorry, but I have to go take her to the hospital. I don't see any injuries, but…"

"Understood." England said as he looked at the girl. "You didn't know she could do that… did you?"

"Nein…" He said as he looked at her for a moment before looking up. "I best be going."

"Hold up Germany," America said. "Let me drive you to the hospital. You're shaking…"

"Oh… Danke…" He said as America picked up Japan.

"I'll post when we can resume our meeting then." England said. "Safe travels…"

"Later…" America said as he and Germany headed out with their loads as he headed to his car and placed Japan in the front passenger seat while Germany took the back, never letting go of the girl. From there it was a long silent drive to the hospital, Germany giving simple curt directions to the building.

=x+x+x=

In the present, TRNC was looking at the Iron Crosses when one of them started to have a crack. "Huh? But I didn't do anything…"

"TRNC?" Turkey questioned as he entered the room the other was in. "What's up?"

"One of the crosses just cracked. But I've been really careful."

Turkey looked at the crosses and blinked. "Those are made of metal, they shouldn't be easy to crack like that…"

o-o-o-o-o

In Germany's house, Ferrowim started to cry.

"You sure you're a guy? Because I can't take mood swings here." Prussia said as he looked at the man tearing up in front of him.

"I'm sorry… Something… just happened in her world…"

"Was? You're connected to that world as well?" He asked but the other didn't hear him. 'Must be something tragic then.' He thought as he let the other be.

* * *

><p>Translations:<p>

(1) Oh shit


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Vistors

_He entered the control room of the tower and found the small, box-like device as he went up to it. "Damn thing… Having to get this work the manual way…" He said as his pale fingers pressed the button and the timer started to run with two minutes left on it. He took his finger off the button, but the timer stopped. "Scheiße…" He said with a grin as he pressed the button again, keeping it there._

_He took out his cell, went to speed dial, and held the phone up to his ear. "Hey Bruder… put the phone on speaker… Everyone… it's great to know all of you… Birdie, you and I both know that I won't see the next month… She'll tell you guys, but first let me say that I love all of you." He looked at the timer that it was one minute. "I got one minute left, so I better be quick… Birdie, don't do anything stupid while I'm gone, it won't be awesome if you did. You have an important role to do now so you better stick around to help everyone. Bruder, you make sure everyone doesn't kill each other… Feli, make sure you keep West in good spirits, ja? And Birdie… I love you so much… I'll tell Frizti that you said _Hi sweetie_ like you used to…"_

_With that the timer went to zero._

Fern-Lui woke up with a start as she breathed heavily. 'Onkel…' She thought as she held her chest as she felt tears coming down her eyes.

"Fern-Lui?"

She heard the German nation's voice, and still being blind, she faced to where the voice came from and felt a large hand on her head.

"Are you okay? Did you have a nightmare?"

She felt her tears continuing as she held her arms out, which the other hugged her and she returned as she cried on his shoulder.

"You're safe now… It's okay…" Germany said as he tried to calm her down. But he couldn't forget what he saw. 'That man… I'm sure I remember seeing him, at least his clothes.' He remembered seeing the man's angered face. 'He looks like… a Nazi… But he disappeared like some nightmarish entity…' He felt afraid for the girl. 'And he's after her… why?' His thoughts were stilled when he felt the small hand on his face as he backed up a bit to see the girl, eyes red from crying, but managed a small smile. "I'm sorry I wasn't there…"

She shook her head as she tapped his chin, making a message in Morse Code again. _Don't blame yourself… wouldn't be able to fight him._

"Then… England? Would he be able to combat him?" He asked, only to see her shaking her head as she tapped his chin again.

_Just make it worse._

"How are you able to do that? With the eagle I mean..."

She looked said as she tapped: _Wasn't me…_

"Then who?" He asked, only to see her shrug her shoulders. "You're a bad liar, but I won't push you to tell me…" He said as he held her close. "I'm just glad you're okay…"

She tightened her hold as well as a few more tears fell from her eyes.

o-o-o-o-o

America and Japan waited outside of the room that Germany and the girl were using.

"She's a cute kid, isn't she?" America asked, not liking the lengthy silence.

"Hai… she is…" Japan said, not comfortable as well, but not sure how to start a conversation.

"You might've already noticed… but she did look a bit like Italy…"

"I did notice… but I do not sense anything that wourd be even possibre… But then…"

"Yeah… That definitely shook England when he saw that…"

"It took arr of us by surprise…" He said as he petted Lutz.

America got up. "I'm going to call my boss… Let him know that something happened in the meeting. Don't want him to worry… And also know what we are as far as… you know…"

"Hai…" Japan said as he watched the other walk down to find the nearest phone when Germany came out.

"Hallo, where's America?"

"He's going to inform his boss that there was some comprications in the meeting and to get updates from his troops."

"I see… Well, she's awake if you would like to see her. I need to find our doctor to see if she's fit to leave."

"Understood." He said as he entered the room, where he saw her smile a bit at him and hold out her hand to him. He sat down on the cot and didn't mind when she leaned up against him and hugged him.

Germany saw that she was in good hands and left to find the doctor.

o-o-o-o-o

America found a phone and dialed the connected number to his boss. "Hey there, Stars n' Stripes here… The meeting was disturbed by some nutcase, so I'm waiting for any notice of the date to continue the meeting with everyone… Well this guy almost hurt another nation sir… I know we don't get hurt like normal people would, but it's kinda unsettling when someone comes into a building that's for nations' only… Thanks for understanding. How are the troops doing? Anything I need to know?" He then looked serious. "Okay… Well, Cuba and I haven't been on good terms to begin with… But that was months ago!... Right, right… sorry… No sir, don't apologize, it's what we go through… Thank you sir, not many bosses understand how we feel… Germany? He's doing okay… I think… He doesn't look like a zombie anymore, so I think he's actually getting some sleep. He looks like he's been eating as well too…. No I haven't heard from Italy… It's kinda hard to call him when his brother is there, and when Romano is at the meetings it's hard to excuse yourself to go to the bathroom without alerting him. Trust me, I tried but he just caught my ass picking up the phone and threatened the mafia on me…. We still have mafia members in New York, but those are just copies from the real deal, not that much but still don't want to deal with. Kinda like a small scorpion… I better let you get back to what you're doing then... It's nice talking to you too sir, tell the staff I said hi. Later." He placed the phone down and sighed.

"Everything okay, America?"

He looked to see Germany there. "Dude don't sneak up on me like that." He said as he turned to face the other.

"Sorry, but is everything alright?"

"Yeah, just Cuba still pissed about the whole Bay of Pigs thing…"

"Oh…"

"How's Fern?"

"She's awake. My doctor said that she's okay to go home…"

"Okay, I don't mind driving you there."

"Actually… I was thinking you would drive us back to the parking lot back at the meeting building so I can drive my car."

"Oh, right… Mind if Japan and I visit you for a bit. It has been a while since you two talked and I haven't been to your house since…"

"Ja…"

"How's your place?"

"Mostly repaired, but still have some work to go on."

"Oh…" America said as they stood there for a moment. "So… I kinda noticed earlier, but you're starting to look good."

"Huh?" He said as he stood back.

"Not like that! I mean that you don't look like the walking dead."

"Huh? Walking dead?"

"Really? You haven't looked in a mirror lately?"

Germany blinked. "Am I really that much of a mess?"

"Well… You look like you usually are… but… Your eyes have dark circles above dark circles, and you looked half starved sometimes… And you walked a bit slower the last few meetings…"

"Really?"

"Yeah… You… didn't notice?"

"Well… I guess I may have, but I choose to ignore it… Then my doctor noticed that I was in a dangerous level and suggested that I do something about it… But even with the advice, I would have trouble sleeping and some days I couldn't stomach what I made. And I need to buy a new mirror for the bathroom…"

"Dude… why didn't you say anything? Especially to me? Yeah I kicked your ass, but that doesn't mean we shouldn't talk."

"I know…" Germany said as he sighed. "I guess… I've… hated myself…"

"Germany…"

"But the last couple of months… I don't know how to explain it really…" He rubbed his eyes. "Maybe you should take us home… I can get my car on another day…"

"Right…" America said as they headed to the room that Japan and the girl were.

o-o-o-o-o

In Italy, Romano went into the house that his brother lives and found Italy in the kitchen, humming a song before he slammed the door.

"Oh! Fratello! You're home early!"

"Yeah, yeah… Some nutcase tried to hurt one of us. Security took care of him, but we have to wait to know when we'll resume the meeting."

"Oh, was anyone hurt?"

"Of course not!" He said as he sat down in a chair. "What are you making anyway?"

"Oh, I'm making cheese ravioli for dinner with the tomato sauce you made the other day."

Romano stayed silent for a minute, studying the other.

"Ve~ Fratello? You're oddly quiet. Was it really that intense?"

"Veneziano… Have you been hiding something from me?"

"Ve~? Hiding? What do you mean?"

"You haven't tried getting contact with that Potato Bastard, have you?"

"Ve~ You know I sent letters to him…" Italy said as he looked sad. "Is… Germany still mad?"

"What do you think? Idiot!" Romano said, not liking the idea that his brother would still think of the German.

"I see…" He said as his happy mood drastically changed. "Never mind then…"

"Why the fuck would you still think about him anyway? After what he did to you? If it were me, I would never forgive the son of a wurst sucking bitch!" He said as he felt a sharp pain across his cheek. It took him a moment to realize that Italy was from the stove to being in front of him, and had slapped him.

"Don't say that about him!"

"Well it's true! Isn't it!"

"You just don't understand!"

"That he hurt you! That he invaded you! That guy was never good to you! He always shouted at you and mentioned more than once that you're useless!"

Italy bowed his head as he took off the apron and walked pass the other.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?"

"To see Grandpa Rome!" Italy shouted as he ran out the door as if he was retreating from the English troops.

Romano watched as the other ran and growled. "Fuck it!" He shouted as he looked at the pot of pasta and glared. "Why Veneziano… Why do you still fucking care for that Macho Potato…?"

=x+x+x=

In the present, Italy started to tear up as he looked out from Germany's bedroom window. Ferrowim entered to see this and stood next to him.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

"I had another argument with Romano regarding Germany…"

"Does it happen often then?"

"Sì… Fratello has always acted more Sicilian than Italian, but we're still Italy…" He said with a sigh. "I don't know why Romano doesn't like Germany, then or now. But… If I were to guess, it would be because mostly everyone liked me because I was easy to deal with… and I always hanged out with Germany after we were united…"

"Jealousy then?"

"I guess…" He sighed. "He always says he's protecting me from getting hurt. But he does hurt me more than Germany. With Germany, even when he shouts and yells at me, it's only because I either didn't pay attention or I'm doing something that could've harmed me a lot. There were a lot of times he wouldn't shout at me, but lecture me because I've done something and he was really worried. I didn't mind really, I was scared sure, but I didn't mind."

He looked back to see the comatose Germany. "Then there are those rare times when I get to see the playful side of him, when he smiled more, when he gets really bashful that it's cute." He smiled. "Those were the moments I would face battlefield after battlefield for, just to see the caring look and the feeling of being cared for by another."

Ferrowim looked at the Italian. "I… I can't really grasp that feeling…" He admitted. "I've sensed it from Fern-Lui when she's with her family and around everyone here. But I don't know how to do that for myself."

"Ve~ I'm sure you know how! You just don't realize it."

"You think so?"

"I know so." He said with a smile. "You wouldn't be here if you didn't."

Ferrowim blinked as he blushed. "I… guess you're right…" He said with a bit of a smile, feeling warm in his chest. "I feel warm…"

"Keep that feeling, it's a good one."

He nodded. "She always felt this warm too. Caring?"

"Ve?"

"I know what the emotions mean, but… I could never fully grasp it for myself. I've always looked at how she does it."

Italy could only smile. "Sì, you care for her, that's one thing. But the warm feeling in your chest through our talk would be praise."

"Praise?"

He nodded. "Whenever I do something right, Germany would praise me! Either with words or a hug! I would feel really warm and I just want to praise him too so he can feel the same."

Ferrowim smiled. "It feels really nice… I'm glad I got to know this feeling. And now I'm happy because I see you being happy." He then hummed. "Maybe that's how…"

"Ve~?"

"Oh, nothing, just thinking out loud." He said as he looked at the orb. "Looks like Mr. Germany's new crack isn't there anymore."

Italy looked and was relieved. "That's good."

Ferrowim nodded. "Brother tried to take her away, but he failed…"

"I see…" He said as he sat next to the comatose nation, running his fingers through the blond hair. "He needs to take a bath when he wakes up." He giggled.

Ferrowim smiled as he left. "Prussia has gone out to see Germany's boss. He won't be back for a while."

"Okay, thank you."

"No problem." He said as he left the two alone.

=x+x+x=

Back in the past, Germany finished setting up the extra beds for America and Japan as he went to see that the two nations were enjoying themselves with the girl and his two dogs, while his cat was resting on an empty arm chair, having only a broken leg from the sudden ordeal.

"You're beds are ready." Germany announced.

"Aw sweet! Thanks Germany!" America said.

"Hai, it is very kind of you. I'm sorry we have to make you work a bit more."

"Nein, it's fine. I need something to work with for a bit." He said as he looked at the girl. "Alright you, you stayed up long enough." He picked her up as she gave him a pouted look. "Don't give me that look." He lectured playfully, making her smile as she hugged him, which he returned.

"Aww~" America said. "I knew you can be a good dad, Germany."

Germany blushed. "Get to bed!" He ordered as he turned around.

"It's nothing to be embarrassed about!" America called out. "Hey Fern! You're one lucky kid!"

"Be quiet and go to bed already before I force you!"

America chuckled. "Nice to see he's recovering."

"Hai, I haven't seen him this happy in a rong whire."

"You and me both…" America said with a sigh. "But man what a day! It feels like a dream, but I know it isn't."

"We wourd have to be on our guard. I do not berieve that man who attacked today wirr not ret up."

"No shit. And I think Germany is also in danger too, that freak attacked you."

"Ano…"

"What's up?"

"Werr… It was too sudden for me to rearize it, but now that I had time to think about it… Rutz started to hiss and he was rooking towards the window. I was rooking at the window, but I wasn't watching her… When he crashed through, he was reaching out to me. He was so fast that I didn't have time to react, but I suddenry felt… thrown…"

"Thrown?"

"Hai… rike when you throw a footbarr… The next thing I knew I was on the ground and I saw him grabbing her by the front. That's when I carred out, but then the circre suddenly appeared, forrowed by the frames… The rest you witnessed."

"So she knew something was up when Germany's cat started having a fit?"

"I berieve so…"

"Well, Germany did say that she already knew he's a nation, and about us… I thought it was strange, but I didn't mind it much… But…" He groaned as he scratched his head. "Ah~! All this deep thinking is giving me one major headache!"

"I'm quite surprised you haven't been yourserf for sometime today."

"Ow… that hurts…"

"Would both of you go to bed already!" Germany called out. "Mein Gott! I think everyone in my home can hear you!"

"They can hear you too!" America called out. "Including Swiss!"

"Unwise response…" Japan said when he heard heavy foot falls.

"Oh crap, he's definitely getting better." America said as he picked up Japan. "You'll be my back up."

"Put me down this instant!"

"Nope! I'm tucking you in! Night Germany!"

Germany rolled his eyes as he made it back to his makeshift room, where he saw the girl smile at him. "Was?" He asked as she knocked on the floor.

_This house is being lively suddenly._

He blinked as he smiled a bit. "Ja… It has."

o-o-o-o-o

"Man that was close." America said as they made it to the second floor and placed Japan down.

"Was it rearry necessary to carry me rike a woman?"

"It's called a fireman style, and yeah, it was necessary."

"Baka…" He said as he headed to one of the rooms when he noticed the door to Germany's room was slightly open and he could see the dust on the floor. "Ah…"

"Japan?" He looked to see the other enter Germany's room. "Hey, what are you doing?"

"Doitsu-san has not creaned his room, and I cannot ignore it."

"His room? It's up here? I thought it was down stairs…"

"Iie, Doitsu-san's room has arways been on the second froor." He opened the door a bit more. "And it rooks rike he attempted to crean it… That is very unusuar for him. He keeps everything in his house crean."

"Man… this place is filled with dust. And we can't open the window, it's snowing now."

"Hai…"

"Man it's dark in here…" He found the switch and found that the lights worked. "At least it's functional." He pointed out when Japan gasped and he headed to where the nation was. "Japan? You ok-" He looked to see what Japan was looking and was also surprised to see that one wall had bullet holes and blood. "D-Did Germany…" He went up to the wall and touched it, slightly relieved that it wasn't wet or sticky. "It's dry… This has been here a while… Couple months tops…" He said as he remembered his talk with Germany back in the hospital.

"Doitsu-san…"

He looked to see the Japanese nation frozen in shock. "Come on Japan, we better get to our rooms." He placed a hand on the other's shoulder. "We'll talk to him in the morning, while Fern plays with the dogs in the other room."

Japan nodded numbly as America guided them to their room.

"You want to sleep by yourself?" He asked and waited for a good long minute before Japan shook his head.

"Prease… stay… for a whire…"

'Knowing that someone close to you did that must be a shock.' America thought as they went into one room and stayed there for the night.

=x+x+x=

In the present, America woke up with a start, looked at the time on his alarm clock, and grabbed his cell phone, hit one of the speed dials and waited for a call.

"A-Amerika-san…?"

"Hey Japan… You… You remember something… right?"

"Hai…"

"Are you okay?"

"Hai…"

"You don't sound like it…"

"Isn't it rearry rate at your home?"

"I can't sleep now…" He said. "You think he did that before that guy's brother fucked it up?"

"Watashi… Watashi wa… I…"

"Don't know…"

"… Hai…"

America nodded. "Well… since I'm up… Want to talk for a bit? Or are you busy?"

"Iie… I'm not busy…"

"Cool… I bet the sakura isn't there now."

"Iie… It's stirr here… In fact it covered most of my yard now… rike a pink snow."

America chuckled as he could imagine it. "Not up to sweeping it up?"

"Iie… I'rr do so when they've become brown… Right now it's a nice sight to see in the morning."

"I wish I was able to see it with you. But my boss is being restrictive of what I do now… Only business trips."

"I see… I'm sorry."

"It's alright… How are your people?" He talked to the other for a while.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Confronting Past Shadows

The next morning, Fern-Lui felt awake as she moved around to feel that Germany wasn't up yet, but soon heard him groan as he started to move as well before becoming relaxed once more. 'He has a lot a lazy days since I came around.' She thought when she heard someone outside the door. 'Three… Two… One…'

"Germany!" America called out, surprising the, now awake, German as he laughed and ran out of sight.

"America!" The German yelled as he looked to see the girl stretched. "That didn't wake you up?" He asked as she shook her head. "Well… I better fix breakfast then…" He got up, helping the girl up as he handed her one of the dresses for her to wear as he quickly changed into his own clothes before heading out to see that America was fixing breakfast, a large one. "America, we're not in a huge mess tent!"

"Huh? I know that."

"That's way too much food!"

"Really? This is normal portion to me. You should've seen how my people ate back in the day! Especially with all that traveling out West and finding gold in California…"

Germany sighed as he could feel a headache coming on.

"Hey… Germany." America said, his tone serious. "Mind if Japan and I have a word with you? Alone?"

Germany, taken aback of the sudden seriousness of the American. "I… Nein, I don't mind…"

"After breakfast…" He said as he put on his usual smile. "Hey there Fern! Want something to eat?"

Germany looked to see the girl is in her green dress that reminded him a lot of that what could possibly Italy in his fuzzy mind. This was followed by Japan coming down the stairs.

"Hey sleepyhead, I was just about to get you up."

"I rather you not." Japan said as he sat down in his usual spot in Germany's kitchen table, followed by the girl next to him.

Once everyone had their fill of breakfast, which Germany was more than sure was the full day's worth of the meal and it was in the morning, he mentioned the girl to go into the study while he talks to the two nations.

The girl has an uncomfortable feeling about this, but she did as she was told and the two dogs, Berlitz carrying Lutz, followed her into the study where she has some of the toys to occupy her time.

o-o-o-o-o

Once he was sure she wasn't going to come out anytime soon, he went back into the kitchen to find the two nations looking at him seriously. "What is it you two like to discuss with me?"

"It's about what we saw in your room." America said bluntly.

"My… room?" He said.

"I'm sorry, Doitsu-san, but… It was my doing when I noticed dirt in your room. We entered to crean it, but when Amerika-san turned on the right…"

"You saw the wall…" Germany said as he looked away from them.

"I think you should sit and tell us when this happened." America said as he mentioned the seat that the other used when they were having breakfast.

Germany did, but refused to look at either of them in the eye.

America and Japan sat down as well, careful now that they have the nation cornered on such a sensitive topic.

"Germany… When did it start?"

"A week after I learned that I could no longer cross the Berlin border to at least see Prussia… and when they started building that fucking wall…" He fisted his hand. "That's when… I heard it…"

"It?" Japan asked, concerned for his once ally and dear friend.

"I… I'm not sure if you could call a voice… But since then I've felt horrid. I constantly have nightmares of the past, and when I came around to cleaning my gun one day… that's when I heard it… the whisper telling me things that I agreed with…" Germany sighed as he held his head.

"The first time… after I pulled the trigger… It was quiet… Nothing was there… I was just… there… And when I came too… It was already next morning, but I felt… violated…" He took a deep breath. "The second time… the third time… even the fourth time… It was like drinking to the point of passing out, you feel good until you can't see straight or remember anything… And when you do get around to getting back to your senses, you just feel lower than shit…" He looked up a bit. "But the voices always seem to tell the truth about me… How I'm not human, so I couldn't die normally… that I needed an escape for just a little while."

"Escape from what?" America asked, staring at the other as if in an interrogation room.

"The fact that I may never see mein Bruder ever again… The fact that I may have lost the only friend by what I've done…" He started to feel moisture in his eyes. "The fact that I'm a murderer, a sinner… a monster who deserves to be punished to the point of death." The tears started to flow. "My people… They can't even look at each other, knowing what they have believed before when that bastard was alive!"

"Doitsu-san…" Japan said quietly, shocked to hear all these things.

"But then I stopped after the fifth bullet."

"Why?"

"The whispers… They started to sound… desperate… demanding… Much like he did when he became too powerful into believing that he was a prophet… a god… I started to remember all the things that I wasn't able to do as he ordered me in that same tone as he made me kill my own people with my own hands. Having their red stains on me while he stands behind, clean from any specks…" He started to shake in anger. "There were so, so, so many things I wanted to tell that bastard… So many things I wanted to do to him to show how much pain he has caused on me as both a nation and as an individual… For the love of God! I may not be entirely human but I'm not heartless!" He shouted, forgetting where he was at this moment.

"Germany!" America called out, bringing the other back to the present situation. "World War II is over now… Your boss succeeded suicide… There's nothing to do about it now."

"Ja… I know…" He said as he took a few deep breathes to calm himself down. "After that, I started to fear what was happening to me. I blanked out and never entered my room until a few days ago. I'd completely forgotten why I was so fearful of my room that I wouldn't even go upstairs to fix that level… Then the nightmares started to get worse and worse… it got to the point where I'm not sure if it happened or it was just my guilt and imagination playing a cruel image in form of a memory… I started to develop insomnia, I ate less and less, and I couldn't even take a drop of beer without feeling sick. I broke the bathroom mirror, because I couldn't even take looking at myself… I was like you said, America, a living dead."

"And now?" America asked, his tone soften with a bit of hope.

"Well…" Germany closed his eyes for a moment, remembering those times until the present. "I guess, I started getting better when I saved her… At first I can't imagine taking care of her when I'm such a wreck, but… She has her full trust in me… Much like… Italy…" He chuckled a bit. "It doesn't help that she slightly resembles him a little, but… I guess she helped me by being here… Giving me a new purpose as I try to get myself back in order. Whatever happened then it didn't really affect my people, which is a relief." He sighed as he looked up to see the two. "I… I entered my room as I was going to clean it. That's when I found the gun, the whispers returned and I had the gun up to my head, ready to pull the trigger, but then Blackie whimpered and he's been her unofficial guide dog, and she was there, and the whispers stopped…" He smiled at the memory. "I was glad she was blind, because she would've seen that… I hid the gun and I plan on cleaning that room." He sighed. "I've also been sleeping more with only a few nightmares here and there. And she took on a habit that if I don't eat, then she won't eat as well. So I've been eating more. I feel a bit more human since I took her in…"

"It shows." Japan said with a gentle smile.

"That's what I said to him." America agreed with a smile of his own before sighing. "But dude… Why didn't you tell anyone about this?"

"Was?"

"Tell me or England, hell even France! If you could've told us that you feeling like that we would've paid more attention."

"I didn't want attention…"

"What do you want then?" Japan asked.

"Yeah, what is it you really want?"

"Ich… I…" He looked down at his table. "What do I want? What could a nation want?"

"You mean what does the person inside Germany wants." America said as he pointed to the German. "We may not be human, but that doesn't mean we have wants and needs like our people. We may fight and hurt each other, mostly because of how our politics clash and disagreements go awry, but we also feel love, compassion, friendship, and all that good stuff that mortals take for granted and most of the time are not even aware of how lucky they are to have those."

Germany just stared at the American as he blinked a few times.

"Germany? Hello?"

"Who are you and what have you done with America."

"That's not funny."

Japan disagreed as he tried to cover his chuckle behind his hand.

"Japan…" America whined.

"There's the America I'm used to seeing." He said as he smiled a bit as well. "I guess what I miss the most is this…"

"This?" Both nations said at the same time.

Germany nodded. "I was always tough, strict, and follow orders without question. But when I met Italy… I slowly but surely started to understand what it's like to simply enjoy the small things. Much like this, talking and slightly poking fun at one another…" He looked back down at his hands on the table. "He showed us in his own way how to be human while being a nation… I never understood him, and I still don't to an extent. But I did get that…" He smiled a bit. "Fern-Lui is also teaching me something similar as well. But I don't know what it is yet…"

Both nations smiled, in relief and happy to have the other open up.

"Are we done here? I think she's starting to worry."

Both nations nodded.

"Yeah we're done." America said with a loud sigh. "Oh man, I'm so glad to know all that. I was really scared you know."

"I can see that… And I'm sorry, I really was an idiot."

"You're not an idiot, Doitsu-san. You just didn't know who to turn to when you needed someone." Japan said with a smile. "But I am glad that you have opened up to us about this…"

Germany nodded with a small smile as he got up and went to the study. "Sorry it took so long." He said as he saw her rubbing her eyes. "Fern-Lui? You got dust in your eyes?" He went up to her as the other two nations went to the door way, as they were about to say they were going to leave for a bit, but waited as he checked on the girl who would stop rubbing her eyes, blink a couple of times, then starts rubbing again.

"Stop rubbing it, it'll only irritate it." He said as he gently grabbed her wrists as she looked up to him. "We'll just wash your face and-" He stopped when he saw that her eyes looked different. "Fern-Lui?"

She blinked a few times, even squeezed her lids together before opening them. Another few blinks and she smiled.

"What's up?" America asked, not really understanding what's going on.

"The atmosphere is positive…" Japan said as he tilted his head to the side.

"Can… can you see me?" Germany asked, alerting the two nations, as he saw her smile more that she almost glowed. This in turn made him smile. "Mein Gott it's a miracle."

"She can see now!" America shouted.

"I better make something to cerebrate this occasion." Japan said with a modest smile.

Germany ignored the two as he lifted her up in the air, overcome with a certain joy he wasn't even aware of having before, and hugged her, which she returned just has happily.

=x+x+x=

In the present, Germany smiled and chuckled a bit in his comatose state, alerting to Italy and Romano, who decided to visit to make sure Italy was okay.

"Ferrowim! Prussia! Come quick!" Italy called out, making the two men run up the stairs and into the room.

"What! Did something bad happen!" Prussia asked.

"No! The opposite!" Italy said happily as Germany laughed a little. "He's happy! Something really good must've happened!"

Ferrowim smiled. "She has gained her sight back. And he has opened up what has been bugging him to America and Japan. They're probably going to call or come over to make sure he's okay." He said as he took the orb out to see that one of the huge cracks before is now lessening to a small crack. "Still one big thing to do…"

"What is it?" Romano asked.

"You wouldn't like it if I said it." Ferrowim said.

"Why?" He asked as he looked at the other suspiciously.

The other just smiled as the phone rang. "Oh, what great timing. That must be them now."

Italy ran to get the phone, and indeed it was America as the other phone started to ring in the other room, which Prussia caught and it was Japan.

o-o-o-o-o

The spent the rest of the afternoon talking to the two nations, before calling it a day, and went back to see that Germany looked content.

"Ve~ I can't wait for him to wake up! He'll be surprised by how long he slept!" Italy said with a laugh.

"I'm with ya!" Prussia said with a laugh.

Germany moved to his side as he murmured something which the other's couldn't hear until they caught a few words. "… since the nine hundreds…" (1)

"Ve? What did he say?"

"He said 'since the nine hundreds'…" Ferrowim confirmed. "What does that mean?" He looked to see that Italy looked like a deer in the headlights. "Mr. Italy? Are you well?"

"Prussia…"

Prussia bit his lip as he looked at the nation from the corner of his eye.

"Germany said that he didn't remember his childhood and that you were the only thing he remembers when he was one… When… was this?" Italy looked at the ex-nation.

"Should I leave?" Ferrowim asked, sensing that this is very sensitive and he shouldn't be there.

"It was around the eighteenth… nineteenth century…" He responded. "Sometime after Holy Roman Empire fell…"

The room was dead silent for a minute.

"So… Is… Germany…?"

"I don't know what to tell ya." Prussia admitted. "You could say it's like a phoenix theory… when the bird dies it turns into ash and then a new one rises from its ashes…" He leaned up against the wall. "But that doesn't mean his memories from Holy Rome is completely erased… just suppressed. Remember our history, Germany was once a lot of smaller nations… our brothers… When they couldn't keep up, they transferred their strengths and skills to West, making him the nation he is today. I was an exception for quite a while because, unlike those guys, I did pony up on being his big brother! And damn me if I didn't find one thing I disliked about being that, because I couldn't be more honored than to be his brother!"

"But you knew all along! And you didn't tell me!"

"And then what? Try to get him to remember you when you wore Hungary's dresses? When you were small and oh so cute that everyone can mistake you for a girl? You were already grown up by that point when it happened…" He sighed. "West may be younger than you, around the same as America… but in all honesty he's just as old as you are…"

"But he still has some inkling… right?"

"That I'm not sure… We usually don't talk about things like that… But one thing you should know."

"What's that?"

"You don't have to wait any longer…" He said seriously. "I've heard from Hungary and Austria about you and your promise to Holy Rome… Is that promise still the same or is it different because of who he is now?"

Italy looked at Germany as he went to the other's side and looked at him. "I guess… I've always known it could be possible that it's him all along…" He said with a gentle smile. "Holy Rome scared me when we first met, Germany scared me when we first met. Holy Rome has blond hair and blue eyes, so does Germany. Both act the same when we do things together when I stopped being afraid of him…" He ran his fingers through the other's hair. "But I was also afraid that I was wrong about the two… And I didn't want to be heartbroken again…" He looked up at Prussia. "Thank you for answering me… now I know that I wasn't wrong. I would've liked to know sooner, but I guess this is okay too."

Prussia grinned as he nodded. "You've always been good to him, even though you are also a pain in the ass sometimes, but he's always had a soft spot for you."

Italy smiled as he laughed a bit. "That makes me happy to know that."

"I'm getting the fuck out of here…" Romano said. "I can't take much more of this!" With that he stomped out.

"Tell Spain I said hi!" Italy said cheerfully.

"Fuck you!"

"Thanks buddy!" Prussia said.

"Go to hell!" With that the door slammed.

"Must be nice to have a brother like that."

"I guess it would be a step up from what you got." Prussia said.

"It would greatly." He agreed. "I can handle someone like Romano… or you…"

"Stay out of my room." He said dully.

"I said I was sorry…" Ferrowim whined. "I was lonely and I didn't want to bother Mr. Italy."

"No one spoons me!" He shouted.

"I was cold!" He whined.

Italy couldn't help but giggle at the two as he looked at the comatose nation. 'You kept your promise… You came back and found me…' He remembered back in World War I and couldn't help but laugh at how that encounter went.

=x+x+x=

In the past, Germany and Fern-Lui were in the study as she encouraged him to write a letter.

"Are you sure about this?" Germany asked as he looked at the girl.

Fern-Lui has regained her sight for at least a few days. The doctor was amazed by it, but her voice was questionable now, but it was okay with her as she is able to see what's going on. And she wasn't bad at other forms of communications.

She nodded her head, looking sure as the nation sighed and continued to write.

"Okay. I'm done with the letter." He said as he looked to see her mentioning reading it aloud. "W-Was?"

She raised her brow as she tapped on the desk, which made him blush.

"Nein! There's nothing like that in here! I'm not going to even ask how you learned such a thing!"

She tapped again, making him look at her incredulously.

"I feel sorry for you to have a French Onkle to teach you science."

She waved it off as she mentioned him to read it out loud.

He sighed as he read the letter out loud, which he was stopped a few times before she snatched the letter out of his hand and gave him a pointed look. "Was?"

She tapped a few things, making him raise a brow.

"What do you mean it sounds too diplomatic?"

She sighed as she tapped again.

"Well… Ja… he's… hopefully still… my friend, but what I've done is-" He was stopped as she tapped again, making him sigh. "I should never have told you about Italy… Scratch that, you probably already know what kind of nation he… Is that why you're suggesting that I shouldn't write something out of a diplomatic agreement?"

She smiled and nodded as she looked at the letter, took a pen and crossed out some lines before handing it to him before tapping again.

"So some of these are acceptable…" He said as he heard the tapping again. "I guess… A short letter should do it… Ja?"

She nodded as she tapped a few times, making the man blush when he translated all those taps in his mind.

"J-Ja… Like a hug or a kiss on the forehead…" He sighed as he redid the letter on a clean piece of paper and handed it to the girl. "Better?"

She smiled and nodded as she folded the piece of paper, drew her magic circle on the clean sheet, took another piece of paper to write something down and handed it to Germany.

He took the piece of paper. "You do realize this is insane." He said as he read what was written on it. "I just say this?"

She nodded as she held out her hands, making the other do the same.

"Okay… here goes…" He said as he thought this was crazy but that thought was replaced by Italy and said the spell.

_"Wind blow... Wind blow_

_Send this to the one of my thoughts_

_Never fail... Never fail _

_Current of Hearts"_

This made the circle glow and the paper moved on its own and went through the open window and into the cold winter air.

"It worked?" Germany questioned as he couldn't believe it.

She nodded as she mentioned him to write another letter to another person.

"Huh? To another?"

She looked at one small framed picture on the desk of Prussia and Germany with beer mugs in hands and seeming to enjoy themselves.

Germany looked at the picture and was surprised. "You serious? It can go pass barriers?"

She smiled and nodded. 'And Uncle England says this was a wasted spell. He's so wrong! Much like his cooking ability.'

"Okay… We'll try it." He said, a bit hopeful after the first letter having a mind of its own. "I don't know how you know this sort of thing, but… I'm glad…"

She smiled as she tapped on the desk, making the nation smile as he continued to write the letter.

"Now this is something I can't let you read. He'll know it's me because I write like this."

She held her hands up, meaning she believes him and surrenders to whatever he wants her to do and not do. She drew the circle on the paper, Germany said the words of the spell, and both watched the second letter went out of the window.

"That's that." He said as he closed the window and rubbed his arms. "Now then… I have some work to do. You're free to stay in the office if you like. But if you want to play outside, let me know. I'm not taking any chances with that man out to get you. Understood?"

She saluted him and smiled as she brought a sketch pad and started to draw Germany at his desk, which she can see the look of amusement from where she was. 'Please get the letter, Mamma Italia…'

* * *

><p>Translations:<p>

(1) I support HRE = Germany theory

I'm going to stop here for now, I need a break! I still got five more chapters done, but they still need the final touch to them. But for now I hope you enjoyed these five chapters and hope to hear from you soon. Later!


	6. Chapter 6

Hey everyone! Here's the next five chapters, and it doesn't end there! There's some more England bashing coming up and more funny interactions between Ferrowim and Prussia. I don't know why I have those two act the way they do when they're together, but I find it funny and it gives Prussia more time in my fics.

Prussia: Hell yeah! That's awesome!

... Well, I hope you guys enjoy it and read on!

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: Letters and the Second Attack<p>

Italy was out and about in Venice, just wandering around as he looked at his people, flirted with girls, and just enjoying the bright sunny day. If only the weather reflected his mood. He hasn't spoken to Romano since their fight nearly a week ago, and he has been going out of the house whenever his brother is inside. It was becoming a habit now between them, which hurts him as well because he really wanted to talk to his brother, to make him understand what he's going through, but it was easier said than done with a brother like his.

He was in his favorite spot outside the city, surrounded by daisies and creating a flower chain, but even then he placed it to the side and laid down onto the grass, staring up at the clear blue sky. "The sky reminds me of Germany's eyes…" He thought as he thought about the German nation. He thought about him everyday even after he surrendered.

"Oh Grandpa Rome… What should I do? Romano won't let me go see him, and I don't know if he hates me or not… I wish I knew what to do…" It was then that the piece of paper covered his face. "Ve!" He got up and looked at the piece of paper as he saw the circle disappear. "Waah!" It slightly nerved him before he saw the name on the paper where the circle was and recognized the hand writing. He turned the paper over and read what it said.

_Dear Italy,_

_I don't know if this letter will reach you or if you received my other letter years ago, but I hope this one finds you._

_I do not know if you hate me, since Romano often says that you would not go to the meetings is because I'm there. But I want you to know that I don't hate you. If anything I hate myself more than Romano could ever imagine. But nowadays I've been slowly getting myself together, but I'll never forget what I've done to you… Even though I have forgiven you when you surrendered._

_I hope to see you one day again… I know both our houses are not at great terms with one another due to the war, but know this… Even if my people dislike your people, I will always worry about you. You are very important to me as both a nation and as your own unique individual self…_

_I'm sorry if this letter is a bit… What I really want to say is I'm sorry for what I've done… Will you forgive me?_

_Germany_

Italy held the letter to his chest as he cried and laughed. "Thank you Grandpa Rome!" He called out into the sky as he folded the letter into his pocket and ran home, only to see his brother about to leave.

"Why the hell are you crying! Who hurt you!"

Italy then remembered that Germany's letter mentioned that he sent a letter years ago. He then realized that not once in the letter did it mention that his letters reached to the nation. "Where are my letters to Germany?" He asked.

"What? Why the fuck would I know about that?"

Italy may not be fast when it comes to realizing what's wrong. He has left a grenade in his mouth, he has planted a mine and didn't move out of the way of Russia's tanks, he has done a lot of things that would give any nation a heart attack, but he knew something was wrong the moment he faced his brother and confronted him about the letters.

"Hey! Are you listening?"

"Did you have the mafia go to every post office where I send my letters so they wouldn't reach him?" He questioned, knowing that his brother has deep set ties with the mafia.

"Why would I do that?" Romano said, looking nervous, and Italy knew that.

"Fratello…"

Romano knew the other figured it out and glared. "So what? That asshole doesn't deserve an apology." He seethed.

Italy felt like he was going to cry, but he took a deep breath and looked at his brother. "I hurt you, remember?"

"Remember what?"

"1922… The March of Rome…"

Romano backed away from the other. "You still remember that?"

"I was ordered to invade Rome so that Mussolini can have all of us under his damn party…" Italy started to tear up. "I… I never forget that… And that's why… That's why I forgive Germany for what he's done. Because he and I both have bosses that order us to hurt those who we care about, but they don't understand as they only see land and government, and not the human hearts we are both blessed and cursed to have!" He placed a hand over his heart to prove his point. "I understand why you don't want me to see him, and I'm grateful that you're thinking of my safety, but Romano... you can't keep me away forever…"

"I can damn well try!"

"I never took you away from Spain…"

"He's different!"

"He has also done harm to other nations too… And we have harmed other nations as well… Even now Russia is harming a lot of nations, including Prussia and Hungary… All of us have sinned at some point in history… By not facing it is the greatest sin of all. I know that, and I know Germany knows that… Romano… won't you?"

Romano looked down at the ground as he tightened his fists. "I don't want to lose you…"

"Romano…" Italy said as he hugged the other. "You and I are united. Even if we spend time with other nations, you'll always be my brother, and I'll always be your brother. Nothing can take that… Except death, but we're nations. It'll take a lot more than bombs to get rid of us." He said as he felt the other return the embrace.

"You forgive that Potato Bastard?" A nod. "What if he doesn't forgive you?"

Italy smiled gently. "Romano… You went to the meetings, you tell me."

Romano knew what he meant and sighed. "There's a meeting in a week… I think everyone will be surprised to see you there."

Italy hugged him happily. "Grazie Romano! Grazie!"

"But if he makes you cry again I'll-!"

"Romano! I'll cry anyway! You said so yourself that I cry too easily!" He said as he started to tear up.

"Don't cry on me, idiot!" He said, but he couldn't help but grin before he remembered something. "Oh, by the way, there's something you need to know. I didn't want to say anything from the last meeting."

"What is it?"

o-o-o-o-o

In a prison-like cell, Prussia was in a soiled cot, being mended by Lithuania.

"Honestly, Prussia, you're worse than Latvia when it comes to saying things that would make Russia do this."

"Latvia pisses himself when he realizes he says the wrongs things, I'm not afraid or regret what I said."

Lithuania finished mending the bandages. "At this rate you're going to die."

"I'm no longer a country yet I'm still here."

"Yes… but…"

"Get the hell out of here… Before someone would mend you next."

"R-Right… Try to get some rest…" He said as he left the cell, leaving the Prussian alone.

Prussia stared at the stone wall for a while before he allowed himself to let the tears go down. 'My whole body fucking hurts! I'm not even healing fast like I used to… This fucking sucks!' He took a deep breath. 'But still… West should be doing okay… I haven't seen him since they start building up that damn wall… What's he doing now? I hope he hasn't done something stupid… I wish I knew what's going on with him. Having him see me getting dragged off by Russia must really hurt him big time. And with him and Italy not seeing each other…' His thoughts were interrupted when he heard something to his side and looked to see a piece of paper to his side, the circle disappearing. "Huh? I thought England's magic is useless around Russia's territory… Oh well." He picked it up to look at it, only to recognize the handwriting. "West…?"

_Dear Bruder,_

_It has been a while, hasn't it? The last time I saw you was months before they blocked the Berlin path and put up that damn wall. I hope this letter finds you, I don't even know if this even works. I sent one to Italy just before doing this, but I think it reached him._

_Anyway, even though I wish to know how you are doing, this is only a one way thing unless you know someone who does magic, but that's highly doubtful._

_Well, I do have a lot of things I have to let you know, starting when I no longer can see you._

Prussia read everything that Germany has been through. The loneliness, the gun shots to the head, the voices, and how he wasn't fairing well.

_But despite all this, I'm recovering._

"Danke Gott…" He said as he continued reading.

_You may not believe this, but I've actually taken in a young girl into my home, and no it's not what you're thinking because she's eight years old and mute..._

"What the fuck!"

_You could say she's become like… a daughter?_

"… Was…?"

_Anyway, this was her idea to send you this letter, as well as sending Italy's, and she knows a bit of magic that is thankfully not like England's._

"That… kinda explains it…"

_She looks like Italy, especially with the curl over her left ear, but she has blond hair and blue eyes… like me. In fact if I pulled her bangs back a bit, she looks like me when I straighten my hair back. You would love her, she's just like Italy in so many ways, but she's very aware of things… Unlike Italy._

Prussia couldn't help but chuckle. "I don't even know her and yet I do like her."

_Anyway, I hope you haven't taken up Russia's bad side… Then again you're probably covered in the latest bandages from your latest run-in._

"Damn you."

_Well… there's someone after her, and the other day she managed to fight him off, but he's still out there. He's… not human, but he's definitely not a nation. So, in a way I'm responsible for protecting her and in return she's helping me recover from what I've mentioned before._

_So far only you, America and Japan have known about my degrading behavior, but it didn't affect my people, but if it hadn't been for Fern-Lui (that's her name), then… There might not be a Germany…_

"West…" He said as he thought back on all the things they've done together and knew the things that they've done in that war would hurt him.

_Well… Fern-Lui has high hopes that you will be well and she also believes that Russia will not keep you forever as I feared. As crazy as it sounds, I believe her. She's not a normal mortal child._

"Mortal? Living with a nation? That's one for the nation history books."

_Well, I hope one day we will meet again, Bruder. Try not to get on Russia's bad side too often._

_I'll be waiting for you,_

_Your Bruder._

Prussia shook his head. "You have to end it being all sappy? I thought I taught you better than that." But he smiled. "Thanks West… I really needed this…" He folded up the letter and placed it under his cot to read later. 'It might be the only letter I'll get…'

=x+x+x=

In the present, Prussia and Italy looked at each other. "You get a letter?" Both of them said at the same time and smiled.

"Ve~ Fern-Lui's letter sending magic works! I bet she's really happy!"

"Even more so when you arrive Italy." Ferrowim said as he yawned. "Man how long was I out?"

"Quite a while." Prussia said. "Seriously, you nap more than Italy or the cats here."

"Sorry… When she's using some magic over there, it drains me a bit as well because she's still too young to have enough energy to get the magic stuff to work."

"Anything on your brother? I bet he's not up to any good now that West is so close to healing."

"I don't know…" He said. "He's finally managed to block his mind from my interference… I don't know what his next move is…"

"That sucks, but then she's practically on her own since she arrived there."

"True… But at least I can at least decrease anything that can be used to harm her, but now that he's blocked me I don't know what his strategy is, and because Germany is healing quickly in such a short time, he'll definitely look for some kind of help… And because the time frame is the Cold War…"

"Ve~ You don't think he'll go to Russia, do you?" Italy asked nervously.

"Well… Brother is very, very prideful and believes seeking help is far below him… So he would have to hit rock bottom and be overly desperate in order to do that."

"Then it's nothing we should worry, right?" Prussia asked.

"I guess so… Unless my brother has developed compromise… but then he's a slow learner when it comes to anything that would allow him to agree with anyone."

"Sounds like an idiot to me." Prussia said. "Well, I'm not going to be worried then."

"I'm gonna check on Germany." Italy said happily as he skipped up the stairs.

"He's happy." Ferrowim said.

"That's because he has a good feeling that West will wake up, Fern-Lui will come back, and then he'll tell that dense Bruder of mine how he feels. If you ask me it's about time. Watching those two dance the tango of their feelings for years is so unawesome."

"Huh? I'm not quite sure what you're talking about? It is love you're referring to?"

"Get with the times damnit."

=x+x+x=

Back in the past, Neo let out some magic in a clearing, causing a disturbance with the wildlife there. "Fuck! How can I let that one little bitch get this far! I'm stronger than her! And yet she…" He screamed out in frustration. "How can this fucking be!" He breathed heavily as he could feel his resolve breaking. "I just have to get rid of her… But how?"

He was at his wits end. He'd done everything that was similar to a slow death, but now things are falling out of place for him. His target is healing too fast for him to get anything to break him. He could only think of one, but while the girl is in his care, he can't really get close to her. Then there's that whole opening up to the two nations, he never saw that coming at all.

"I have all this power… but nothing to show it with!" He then looked like he had snapped. "Of course… I just need more power… And I know where to get some…" He got up and chuckled to himself. "Yes… I just need more power… More suffering… And I know just where to get that."

He headed to where the construction site of the wall in Berlin and passed by the security without any difficulties, that is until he hit a barrier. "Damnit… Seem this doesn't work for anything created by England. Oh well, I've gathered enough sufferings from the guilt stricken people of this half." He then looked disappointed. "But it's still not enough…"

=x+x+x=

In the present, England was in his study with countless of magic books scattered around here and there when France decided to pop in.

"My, my… What a mess."

"What are you doing here?" England asked without looking up.

"You're not curious about how I got in?"

"I've given up trying to understand years ago. Now answer the bloody question."

"I'm simply checking up on you. Not in that way, but not everyone has seen you since the meeting."

"She should've been nine for a few days now…"

"You're still troubled by that?"

"You're not the one who daft everything up!" He glared at the Frenchman before looking back on his books.

"You're looking for a way to destroy Ferrowim's brother?"

"Obviously…"

"I just got a call from Italy. Germany's heart is healing nicely, he says that it's close to being healed."

"That's very good to hear…" England said calmly as he sighed.

"You know, mon ami, I don't think creating that thing isn't a overall mistake."

"And why is that? Pray tell?" He said bitterly.

"Do you not remember her tragic tale about her father? If you had not created him, she would've been without a father…"

England looked at the nation, who leaned back against the door frame.

"Angleterre… I can understand that you feel responsible for what has transpired and what's causing our fellow nation's discomfort, but don't forget that sometimes these things happen for a reason."

England huffed. "Speak for yourself. You're not the one who feels responsible about causing pain of another nation out of a one track revenge mind."

"That is your vice."

"Shut it you frog!"

"You're just like this because she has to go through with it and not you."

"Of course! I'm much older and wiser! She is still a child! She'll get killed!"

France kept calm as he sighed. "But she has Italy's charm… And so far she hasn't got herself killed."

"How much longer until then?"

"Have faith in her." He said with a small smile. "That's all you can do… That's all any of us can do."

England slammed the book down on the desk as he didn't make eye contact with the other. "I don't like this… This waiting and not knowing…" He said as a sob was heard. "I can't do anything… and this is my fault…"

France went up and placed a hand on the Englishman's shoulder. "You should not beat yourself up… That is how that thing can get under Allemagne's skin so easily… Even before this, Germany has always seemed to blame himself. We weren't much help either, remember?"

"Yes… I remember…" He said as he tried to dry his tears away before they show.

"Let it go Angleterre… There's no one here to judge you."

"Why are you acting like this? This isn't like you…"

"I have my moments, mon ami. And right now you need someone to hear you out, even if you don't say anything at all."

"Damn frog…" England said, but didn't shove the other away as the two sat in silence as he let his tears roll freely.

=x+x+x=

_They faced each other. One with a gun, the other a knife. The one with the gun looks like America as a muffled scream was coming from the pipes in their cell._

_"Sounds like they're torturing Antonio."_

_"Hai…" Said a woman that looked a bit like Japan who held the knife._

_"They're going to torture us until we say something, right?"_

_"Hai…"_

_"Unless we silence ourselves."_

_"Wirr the gun work?"_

_"Yeah… And it has one bullet…"_

_"Are you okay?"_

_"Yeah… Just preparing. I bet you're ahead of me on that."_

_"I am."_

_"I wonder who will get to the other side first? Me or you?"_

_"Even with such a decision you want to make right of it?"_

_"Sorry, still a bit scared. But I do know that I'm not going to face all that again…" He looked to see some fingers missing on his one hand. "I may not be able to pull the trigger if they do that to me…"_

_"Better than not having an arm…" She said as there was a sign of a missing arm on her right side._

_"Right…" He said as he moved so he was close to her. "Where's the best place?" He asked as he felt the sharp point at his abdomen. "Okay." He aimed the barrel of the gun onto her abdomen. He leaned forward to kiss her, digging the knife into his abdomen as he pulled the trigger._

Fern-Lui woke up and sat up to see that she was in her own room. She wiped her eyes as she curled up. 'First Onkel, now Uncle and Obasan…' Tears fell freely as she got out of bed and looked for Germany, who was in his own room.

He had cleaned the room out for a few days, but luckily she never saw the blood wall and he filled the bullet holes in there and painted the walls. When he was done with that he worked with the other rooms and completed those. Soon he realized that he has a meeting in the morning.

She crawled into bed, stirring him awake.

"Ein anderes Albtraum?(1)"

She nodded as he wrapped an arm around her.

"We're going to meeting tomorrow."

She nodded as she fell asleep peacefully.

He looked at the girl for a moment before he kissed the top of her head and settled back to sleep.

o-o-o-o-o

Italy was too excited to sleep. Usually he didn't like to go to meetings, but he hasn't been one in a while and now he's going to see Germany after so long. Needless to say he's anxious, and he couldn't wait to meet the girl his brother told him about that's staying with Germany. He really would like to see her and have her to like him, since it sounds like she's very attached to the nation.

"Veneziano, would you get some sleep already!" Romano groaned out.

"I'm sorry, but I'm just so excited!"

"I'll leave you behind if you end up sleeping late."

"Ve~" He sighed as he tried to sleep.

He wondered what he should do or say to Germany and the girl. What he was going to end up discussing after so many years apart. And hoped the awkward tension wouldn't be there for just that moment.

o-o-o-o-o

When morning came, Germany exited out of his car and Fern-Lui was able to get out on her own in front of the building. America came up in his rental, this time he was alone, followed by Romano in his car.

Romano was about to inform them that Italy was coming when he saw and recognized the dark figure. "Watch out!" He called out as the others looked to what he was referring before Germany was stabbed in the shoulder by a dagger.

"Germany!" America called out as he ran up to the nation as he saw the dark figure grab the girl and, at inhuman speed, ran into the forest. "Shit!" He shouted as Germany got up and started to run after them. "Germany! Wait!"

"What the bloody hell is going on!" England shouted from the window of the meeting room.

"That guy is back! And he took the girl into the forest! Germany's after them but he was stabbed by that psycho!"

"What! Well don't just stand there! Go after them! We'll catch up!"

"Right! Come on Romano!" He called as both nations ran after Germany.

o-o-o-o-o

Neo ran to a clearing and threw the girl onto the snow covered ground before pinning her down with one hand.

She struggled until she felt the cold metal on her neck and looked up to burning red eyes out of fear.

"If I have enough time, I would enjoy seeing you die slowly as I move this blade," He started a shallow cut on her neck, causing blood to flow as her eyes widened at the feeling of the sharp object and the warm blood on her cold skin. "Damn, too shallow…" He said when a gunshot was heard and he felt the bullet lodge itself in his arm. "What the fuck now!"

He looked to see the one he wasn't expecting to see when Germany came out into the clearing they were in.

Germany got to the clearing and saw the dark figure as he saw he was looking at something to his side, he chanced a glance and was surprised to see Italy, of all nations to come out of the blue in perfect timing, holding a gun towards the man.

Neo looked to see that Germany was already there and was going to finish the girl's life then and there if not for another gunshot to knock the blade out of his hand and glared at the Italian as he fired again, hitting him in the chest. He stood back, not out of pain, but because he couldn't do anything with the Italian there. "Damn you all to hell!" He shouted as he glared at the girl. "Just you wait and see." With that he disappeared as the rest of the group came and saw him just before disappearing entirely.

"Fern-Lui!" Germany called out as he went up to the girl, only to panic when he saw the shallow cut on her throat.

"We have to get to a hospital! Fast!"

He looked up to see Italy, also looking panicked. He gathered her in his arms, using his hand to press onto the bleeding wound. "Italy, can you drive us to the nearest hospital?" He asked.

"Sì!" He said as he took out a white cloth. "Use this, I'm getting the car." He said as the other quickly took the cloth as he ran to get the car.

"Dude! What happened!" America called out as they went up while the others stayed back a ways when he saw the reddening white cloth. "Oh shit!" No sooner as he said that, Italy drove up and Germany went into the back seat.

"Hang on!" Italy called out as he stepped on the peddle and drove past the group.

"Fern-Lui, please hold on, we're getting you to the hospital right now, just hold on." Germany pleaded as the girl's breathing was slowing, but it was clear she was in shock and no doubt losing so much blood.

* * *

><p>Translations:<p>

(1) Another nightmare? - German


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Separate

Soon they reached to the hospital, which Germany rushed into the emergency room, which became chaos with nurses and doctors going around before he was told to wait as they took the girl to the emergency room. He just stood there before he felt another hand on his arm and he looked to see Italy, mentioning for him to sit down, and he complied without a word.

For the first half hour, they sat together in silence with Italy holding onto Germany's blood covered left hand, which was starting to dry and become sticky, but didn't say anything about it. He looked to see the other stared out into nothing, while the nurse finished mending his shoulder that was mostly a flesh wound and left, and was going to say something when the rest of the nations came up to them.

"Anything?" America asked.

Italy looked up at the group as he looked at Romano, who nodded in understanding and mentioned to America about leaving the two alone.

America nodded as he and the other two nations left the two at the waiting room.

Another few minutes passed before Germany leaned up against him, exhaustion clearly seen in every fiber of his being. Before Italy could say anything, the doctor came out, making the two nations jump up from their seats to learn what is going on.

"She's lost a lot of blood. Unfortunately we don't have her blood type in our bank. We notified the other hospitals to see if they carry it, but it will take a while."

"Test mine and see if it can be used." Germany said.

"Mine too!" Italy said as he extended his arm out to the doctor.

The doctor sighed. "Fine… We'll take a small sample and see if you're a match. Come with me." He said as the two nations followed him.

o-o-o-o-o

An hour later and both nations were hooked up and their blood was going into their own bags, which then go down to the girl's hooked arms. Germany was on the cot to the girl's left near the door, while Italy got the cot to the right where the window is, which showed the darkening sky of the early evening after the clouds have departed.

"How are you feeling?" Germany asked.

"A little light headed and my arm is kind of numb, but it's not too badly. You?"

"I'm hanging in there." He said as he looked up at the ceiling again.

Italy looked at the girl and smiled a bit. "Her name's Fern-Lui, right?"

"Ja… Short for Fernanda-Luigia."

"Ve~ Such a pretty name. Long, but pretty."

"They're also strong. I know Fernanda means bold or daring in my house. I think Luigia means something as well."

"Sì, it means famous warrior." Italy said with a giggle. "It's good she has such a strong name. She might not be here."

Germany nodded, wanting to believe that as he looked at the girl.

"How old is she?"

"Eight."

"So young…" Italy said. "And to go through all that…"

"The sad fact is that she isn't the first nor the last, but at least someone is watching out for her, otherwise she would've died. So thank you Italy. You saved her."

"Ve~ Is she… yours?"

"Actually…" He started to explain the whole thing as Italy became attentive towards the end. "And that's how she ended up staying with me."

"Ve~ Germany makes a good papa."

Germany blushed as he tried to cover it with his free hand. "Italy… Can I tell you something?"

"Sure."

"It's really stupid, but it bothered me since I took her in."

"What is it?"

"Well… I thought… she could be… yours…"

"Mine?"

"Ja… It's stupid, but she looks a lot like you."

Italy looked at the girl, who has a gauze bandage around her throat, and blinked. "Ve, she does, how strange." He smiled. "And you thought she was mine and that you're the papa?"

"Ja…"

"It is a bit silly, but I'm actually kinda happy that you thought that she was mine." He said with a happy, clueless smile.

"Huh? How can you say that?"

"Because if Germany didn't even like me a little and saw her, he wouldn't take such good care of her or worry about her like today. And that lets me know that Germany is still just as kind."

"Italy…" He said as both looked at each other they looked to see the girl moved a bit, but didn't wake up.

o-o-o-o-o

The doctor came and unhooked them, bandaged them, checked on the girl before leaving the three be for another length of time.

"Ve~ She looks a bit like you too now that I can see her better." He said as he smiled. "She's so cute."

"She is…"

"Ve~ How would she know about us?" He asked as the other shrugged.

"I've been asking myself that for a while. But I decided she'll tell me when she gets her voice back…" He then sighed. "If this trauma didn't affect that too."

"Ve~ You think he's still out there?"

"I don't have any doubt about that…" He said. "I hit him with my car with a dent to prove it, she gave him a good magic beating, and you shot him a few times…" He looked at the girl, the bandage showing a small red splotch where the man cut her. "I don't know why he's after her, but I can't let her out of my sight… lest something else happens, and the next time won't be this close…" He rubbed his eyes. "Mein Gott that was too close… If you weren't there, that bastard would've… She could've…"

Italy got up to sit next to the other and held the other's hand, which was squeezed a bit as both fell into silence.

"I got your letter…"

"You did?"

"Sì… that's one of the reasons why I came out… but I slept in and Romano left without me." He chuckled. "Looks like it wasn't so bad, huh?"

Germany managed a smile. "Ja. An exception…"

"I never got the letter you mentioned in your letter… And you didn't get any of the hundreds, possibly thousands of letters I sent you through the years."

"Huh? You sent me… Why didn't I receive them?"

"Romano had his mafia make sure none of my letters reach you, reach outside of my home for that matter."

"I see…" He said as he looked and blushed at how close they were.

"Ve? What's wrong? You look kinda silly."

"I just realized that you're here."

"Ve?"

Germany looked away as he used his free hand to cover his eyes. "Shit… I was in shock that I didn't realize… I'm sorry Italy…"

Italy only smiled as he hugged the other's arm, much like he used to. "Ve~ That's okay. I was really scared too. I'm surprised that I got to the hospital without knowing where I was going."

This caused the other to chuckle, making the Italian laugh, the feeling in the room getting lighter.

"How did Romano take it when you got my letter?"

"Oh, I didn't show it to him. But we had our on and off fights with one another since the war ended. And after I got your letter I confronted Romano and we, at least I think we did, come to an understanding. But he still doesn't like you."

"I can live with that." He said as he smiled at the other. "I'm glad you came."

Italy smiled as well as a nurse came in and checked on the girl.

o-o-o-o-o

Soon the girl was unhooked from the tubes, and both nations were given special permission to stay with her.

"You sure you want to stay?" Germany asked.

"Sì…" He said. "Besides, who's going to take night watch?"

"Huh?"

"You had a rough day today, you must be tired."

"How can I possibly sleep, knowing that crazy bastard is out there? Who knows what that bastard can do. Hell, he disappeared in front of my eyes for the second, possibly third time!"

"Still! You should rest a bit! It's not good to be too stressed!"

"You're the last person in this world who should tell me that…" He said dully before a whimper was heard and both nations looked at the girl. He reached over to pick her up and hold her close to him, her head over his heart and started to hum.

Italy watched this and couldn't help but smile at such a gentle and fatherly display before him before the other settled the girl back in the cot, taking care to not disturb her sleep. "That is so nice of you." He whispered.

"I learned that the sound of a heartbeat is very soothing to her, and she likes a certain song that also calms her if the heartbeat wasn't enough." Germany whispered back as he yawned.

"Germany should get some sleep now. You're not as scary when you're rested."

He sighed as he got up and moved the two extra cots around and found some extra sheets to tie all the cots together. "There… that should do it."

"Ve~ Now it's a big bed."

"You're going to get some rest as well."

"Ve?"

"I know you don't like to sleep alone. Just keep your clothes on, for Gott's sake. We are in a hospital."

Italy stood there before it hits him and he smiles and his eyes widen at the realization, showing his golden honey-hazel eyes. "You mean it Germany?"

"Ja. I wouldn't do this if I was going to end up with an extra spot." He was then hugged and looked to see the other holding him like so many times before, and returned the hug. "Danke for staying…"

He looked up and placed a hand on the other's cheek. "I'm just happy to finally see you after so long…"

Germany was sure he was blushing, but he covered his mouth for another yawn.

"Ve~ Bedtime!" Italy said happily as he dragged them to the cots, Germany on one side of the girl and he took the other side before falling asleep easily.

Germany watched the other for a moment before smiling and fell asleep as well, feeling very exhausted after the day's events.

=x+x+x=

In the present, Ferrowim woke up with a groan. "Fuck… That was close…" He said as he rubbed his neck and looked to see that he was in Fern-Lui's room.

"Oh good you're up." Prussia said standing in the door way. "Mind telling me what the fuck just happened?"

"Oh, Brother almost killed her, but thankfully Italy was there with a gun and just happened to come across Brother just before slitting her throat. Nothing major."

There was a moment of silence, as Prussia's eye twitched. "Nothing… Major…?"

"Well… maybe it's not nothing…"

"You damn well right it's not nothing!"

"Oh, how's Mr. Italy?"

"Oh, yeah, he woke up not too long ago. He's happier than normal though."

"Not surprised, he and Germany kinda made up."

"Good enough to heal mein Bruder?"

"Don't know, have to check." He said as he got up, only to wobble a bit making go back onto the bed as he laughed. "Looks like that was a doozy."

"No one uses that word, dummkoft."

"I deserve that." He said with a laugh, his eyes sparkling more.

"You seen happy."

"I guess so. Don't know why though, but I'm not going to complain." He said with a smile. "I rarely get these feelings on my own. I always had to look to Fern-Lui's happiness to have an idea."

"Is it really tough to feel good emotions?"

Ferrowim smiled as he nodded. "In all honesty, I'm a bit of a psychotic. I know how emotions play out, but never actually feel them. Brother definitely feels the negative ones, and those emotions not only give him power, but also loses his sanity... if he had any…"

"Not surprised."

"But with me, I'm a new side of the emotions that deal with positive energy." Ferrowim said as he brought his knees up to his chin. "You could say I'm the youngest of the two, and I guess Fern-Lui is like my mother in the respect that she is the reason why my old self knew the power of love is."

"Sounds like you had a shitty life with such an angry Bruder."

He nodded. "I'm kinda jealous of Germany in the respect that he has a brother like you." He looked at the Prussian. "You may be annoying as all hell, but at least you don't threaten to kill me on a daily basis, or torture me in the most inhumane ways while making sure he never tries to get out."

"You better not try to gain sympathy points here."

"I'm not, just saying that Germany is really lucky to have you as a brother."

"Well, don't know what to say to that. Hell, you were created as a curse…"

"Something that isn't supposed to have a mind of its own. I know, I'm getting used to that idea."

"What do you mean?"

"Well… once brother is dealt with, there won't be any need of me anymore… can't have light without shadow, or shadow without light. It's the balance of things… Brother just tipped the scales is all…"

Prussia sighed as he mentioned the other up from the bed and headed to Germany's room, where Italy was cuddling like his cat when it wants food. "See what I mean?"

"Hey Mr. Italy!" He said happily, gaining the other's attention.

"Oh! You're up! Ve~ I'm so happy I could cry!"

"I can see that. Mind if I see how his heart is?"

"Oh, sure!" He moved a bit away, but didn't let go of the other's hand as Ferrowim placed a hand on the comatose nation and brought out the orb to see that the large crack is just a small crack. "Ve~ That's good, right?"

Ferrowim nodded. "Very, now it's just that one crack…" He said as he studied.

"You know what that is caused?" Italy asked.

"Not like it would matter, but it's fun letting you guys figure it out."

"So not awesome."

"Wasn't to begin with, so I'm cool with it."

"I really hate you right now."

"I love it when people hate me. I like to say hello as they pass by."

"I still hate you."

"I know."

=x+x+x=

America and Japan headed to the hospital to see Germany and Italy, only to find them in the recovery room, still asleep, with the girl in-between them.

"Looks like she's okay, and those two made up, huh?" America asked.

"Hai." Japan said as he took out a camera.

"Can't help it." He said with a smile.

"It's too kawaii to pass up." Japan said as he took a shot. "Perfect."

"Mmm… Japan?" Germany groaned as he blinked a few times before getting up.

"Hai, Doistu-san?"

"How long were you here?"

"Amerika-san and I have onry arrived here." Japan explained. "He had tord me what happened and I took the quickest fright here. Is she doing werr?"

"She'll be okay." Germany said as he rubbed his eyes as he sat up. "What brings you here?"

"Checking up on you guys of course." America said happily as he brought out a box of doughnuts. "Figured you need something to eat! Hospital foods isn't all that great you know!"

"Danke…" He said, but not really hungry as he looked down at the still sleeping two.

"Man… I can't even imagine what went on…" America said. "It has to be down-right frightening to experience that."

The girl groaned as she turned to her side and cuddled up to Italy, who wrapped an arm around her and nuzzled the top of her head. This was followed by a click of the camera.

"Kawaii…" Japan said with a small smile.

America chuckled as Germany smiled when a nurse came in asking for America and telling him he has a phone call for him.

"Must be from my boss." America said as he excused himself. "I'll be right back, Japan, take a seat and catch up. It might take a while."

"Hai." He said as the other left the room, closing the door as he did. He sat down on the chair next to Germany's side of the bed.

"How are you feeling Japan?"

"A bit sore from the fright, but I'm more rerieved that she is arive and recovering."

"Ja." He said as he looked at the sleeping duo. "Danke Gott Italy was there."

"It seems fortune is on her side on both accounts."

"Ja, but as long as he's out there..."

Japan nodded. "Ano… Have you and Itari-kun made up?"

"Uh, I guess we have. After making sure she's okay, we talked and he has made sure that I was okay…"

Japan smiled. "That is very good to hear. I have sent him a few retters some years back, but never got a response."

"Ve~ Sorry… Fratello had his mafia make sure none of my letters are sent." Italy said as he yawned and got up. "I sent you guys dozens of letters everyday…"

"Ah, Itari-kun, you're up."

Italy hummed as he looked down to see the girl. "She's so cute…" He said as he petted her hair, stirring her. "Oh, I'm sorry." He whispered as stopped stirring, instead she grabbed a fistful of his shirt, making him smile, which another sound of a click was heard.

"Japan, would you mind not taking a lot of pictures?" Germany asked, scratching his head, causing the slicked back look to be a mess, but he didn't care.

"Gomenasai, but I can't herp it." He said.

"Ve~ You're looking better Japan. You're up and walking a lot now."

"Hai, I have been getting better… But it wirr stirr be another decade before I can be at furr peace."

"Ve~ How's America?"

Japan sighed. "He may rook rike things are under contror, but in rearity he's stressing."

"Really?" Both nations chorused.

"Werr… After the war, his former boss was arrowed a third term, because he did very werr and was there through the rater part of the war, herped his home get back on its feet much rike the first Roosevelt during the depression, died of a sudden stroke, he now has a younger boss and this war against Russia, or Soviet as he seems to be carring himserf now… He's just a bit on edge. He worried about the two of you for a time, for his own reasons outside of what a nation shourd worry. But I think now that's one thing he doesn't have to worry."

"He was worried about us?" Italy asked.

"Hai, I was surprised when he tord me years back. But I worried about you two as werr, so I understood his concern at a deeper rever."

"Why?" Germany asked.

"Because you two are like connected at the hip."

The nations looked back to see America by the door.

"Sorry, I couldn't help but overhear." He said as he closed the door behind him. "She's still asleep? Man, I would've been up by you guys talking around me like that."

"Highly doubtful." Germany said as he pointed to Italy. "He can sleep when tanks come by, unless they're England's."

America laughed loudly at that, which he was shushed by the three nations as the girl started to stir, making him place his hands over his mouth as he saw the girl relax and continued to sleep.

They went still for a moment, letting out a sigh of relief before the door banged open.

"Bonjour! Big Brother France has arrived to spread amour to all!" France called out, needing only glares as the girl whimpered. "Oh!" He covered his mouth as he saw that the girl wasn't up.

"Bloody idiot, I told you to not be such a flamboyant git." England hissed as he entered as well, seeing the girl getting up and rubbing her eyes. "So sorry dear."

She blinked a few times, looked around the room, and fell onto Italy's lap, curled up and was back to sleep.

France couldn't help but giggle. "It seems she's quite tired."

"Stay six feet from her and Italy." Germany warned, a slight glare at the Frenchman.

"I told you I'm not going to do anything!"

"What the hell is going on in here?" Romano said as he walked in. "Oh great, a party full of idiots."

"Ciao Romano! Come sit with me!"

"How can that girl sleep through all this? She's worse than you."

"Ve~"

"And what the hell did you stay overnight here with this potato bastard! Huh! I expected you to come home after you know the girl is okay! You could've at least called, bastard!"

"Would you mind not using that kind of vulgar language when a child is around?" Germany asked when the girl got up again.

"Ve~ Sorry if we woke you up." Italy said when he saw tears in her eyes. "Ve? W-What's wrong? Did Romano make you cry?"

She shook her head when Germany placed his hand on her head.

"Was it another nightmare?"

She nodded as tears fell down more as she clung onto Italy's shirt as said nation rubbed her back and started saying calming things in Italian.

England cleared his throat as he mentioned outside the room. "I would like to talk to you for a second if you may, Germany."

"Oh, sure." He said as he rubbed the girl's head and told her that he'll be back and left with the others.

o-o-o-o-o

Once the nations were out of earshot from the door, they assembled a small meeting.

"Well… Where to start…"

"This was your idea, English bastard." Romano said.

"I know that! What I mean is…" England sighed. "It's quite obvious that… whatever it was that's targeting that girl is not human and is above all highly dangerous."

"Yeah, we all got that." America said. "And she can do magic as well."

"Last time it wasn't hers but someone else's that came to defend her at that moment, but not for this latest one."

"I see, the last time we saw her with magic he wasn't able to get close to her, but this time she was nearly killed." France said. "Why is that?"

"A-Ano… It courd be she didn't expect it rike rast time."

"Huh?"

"Oh yeah, you mentioned that, because Germany's cat was hissing a lot that she was able to know that he was nearby."

"Hold on! Why weren't we notified by this?" England demanded.

"Oh… Sorry, my bad."

"Gomenasai Igirisu-san… I did not think to terr you even though it's a fierd of yours."

"Wankers…" England sighed as he looked at Germany. "Germany, I wanted to ask you if I may borrow her for a few days. Since this man is obviously of dark arts, it would be safer if she were to stay with someone with more experience with this kind of thing."

"What!"

"Nani!"

"What's the matter with you two?" England asked looking at America and Japan.

"You can't separate those two!"

"Highry agree!"

"America. Japan." Germany said sternly. "England is right…" He softened as he sighed. "The man who is after her is beyond my understanding. He can appear at anytime like before and next time won't be close…" He looked at England. "Just… Let me tell her and know what she wants."

"Germany… You and I both know this isn't some serial killer that ducks into shadows. This is an instable mad man who knows magic that I excel at and you lack of it. You are an impressive strategist, but this is beyond you. I'm sorry old chap, but this isn't negotiable."

"She also has a right to know."

"She's a child! Children do not know what they want at this age." (1)

"Uh, I beg the differ." America said.

"You stay out of this."

"No England. You gathered us here, so I'm not staying out of it."

"That goes for me as werr. She is a very interrigent chird and I do not berieve this is right."

"Is there something you two are not telling us?" France asked. "You two seemed very ambient on keeping the girl in Germany's care, even when her well being is being threatened by something that only England can handle."

"I hate to admit it, because I really hate you, Potato Bastard." Romano said with his arms crossed. "But I agree with America and Japan."

"You too?" England asked. "On what grounds would all of you agree to this?"

"Che palle! Don't you assholes remember what this bastard was like a month ago? I swear if we weren't fighting each other, he would've been too easy to take out because of how poorly in shape he was. But now he's turning around since she came along." He shifted from one leg to the other. "If you take her away from him, who's to say that he won't revert back to being a zombie?"

"It's only until the threat is dealt with! If I have problems with her, I will allow Germany to visit!"

"Ve~ What's going on?" Italy asked as he and the girl walked up to the group.

England sighed. "We're trying to get to an agreement that she should stay with me since that man is still at large and after her. And because I'm an expert when it comes to magic and supernatural, that she will be better protected by this threat by someone who knows the dark arts."

Fern-Lui was fearful and shook her head as she let go of Italy's hand and ran up to Germany, who bent down to be at level with her.

"Fern-Lui, please understand that this is for your safety." He said, but the girl continued to shake her head as tears started to form at the corners of her eyes. "It's only until that man is gone." The tears rolled down from her eyes as her head shaking lessened.

'No… Darn it! I can't speak! And I can't say anything… What do I have to do to stay? Neo will definitely hurt him…' She thought as she was embraced by the German nation.

"This is hard for me as well, but please do this for me. I can't stand the thought of losing you." He whispered as he leaned back a bit to look at her. "It's only for a little while, okay?" He wiped the remaining tears from her eyes. "This isn't goodbye, alright?" He managed a smile. "And you can teach England how to really, really cook. You know how horrid it is."

"I'm not a bad cook!"

"Weren't you the one to tell me it's bad to lie?" America said dully when he got an earful from England.

She knew this was a huge mistake, but she nodded as she hugged him, which he returned. 'Then I'll put a spell that will protect you… Even if it does cost me…' She thought as they stayed like that for a moment, long enough for her to complete the spell.

When they parted, the doctor came and asked to look over at the girl, removed the bandage and replaced it with a new one and told the nations that she's well enough to leave the hospital.

o-o-o-o-o

With that, she was about to reach for Germany's hand when she remembered that she has to go with England. 'This isn't how it's supposed to be…' She thought as she felt England's hand on her shoulder and was guided out as she looked back to see the other stand there, and watched as she was going with someone else. 'Please let the spell work.'

She saw Italy stand next to Germany and managed a smile. 'Mamma Italia… Please keep him company…' She then looked to see they were in front of the Englishman's car and she was in the passenger's seat.

Neo watched from the shadows and grinned. 'Looks like my murder attempt didn't go to waste after all. Everyone things I'm after her when really I'm after the one looking after her. Could this be more perfect?'

=x+x+x=

In the present, Ferrowim was hunched into a ball at one corner of the living room, crying.

"Does he do this often?" Canada whispered to Prussia, who was looking over some papers that was supposed to be his brother's. He was going to France's, but found that said nation wasn't home and went over to Germany's house, where he was greeted by Prussia and they talked for a bit when the present situation came up.

"Ja. It's annoying, but he's only like this when something happened in Fern-Lui's home dimension."

"Something… bad?"

Prussia sighed. "I don't know what to say… I tried asking, but he wouldn't answer. But more than likely that she's becoming more and more of an orphan…"

"Does that mean…?"

"I don't know Birdie… It's just a theory. But if I'm right, which I'm hoping I'm not, then…"

"She will remain with us…"

"Ja."

"FUCKING IDIOTS!" Ferrowim shouted suddenly, surprising the occupants of the household.

"Fuck! What the hell was that for!" Prussia said only to slightly flinch at the angry aura radiating off of the usually strange and cheerful man.

"Mind if I borrow the car? I'm going to kill England if you don't mind."

"One, no you may not, and two, I do mind because you need him to help you get my awesome niece back. Did he do something stupid?"

"He convinced everyone that she should stay with him because he thinks Brother is after her!"

There was a moment of silence before Prussia dug into his pocket and got up. "I was thinking about swinging by France's place."

"Eh?" Canada said as he looked up at the other. "What are you planning?"

"Just going to have a nice _chat_ with an old _buddy_."

"Eh?"

o-o-o-o-o

In England's home, he placed a spell on his door as he huddled under his desk in the basement.

"England…" France asked, been trying to cope the other out since the memory. "You do realize you need to get out sometime…"

"Prussia is going to kill me… and Ferrowim… I don't even want to know what he'll do to me…"

France sighed, having the memory as well and knowing what the other is afraid of when the rapid door knocking lets him know that it was what the other feared. "Where's the England that was the fear of the Atlantic?"

"That was hundreds of years ago!" England said when another rapid set of knocking was heard. "Open that door and I will kill you for sure."

France could only sigh as his cell went off. "Oh, it's Prussia." He said as he answered his phone cheerfully. "Bonjour mon ami! Beautiful evening, no?"

_"France, I know you're in England's house right now. And if you don't open this damn door I will cause property damage on your rose bushes."_

France paled because those bushes were his only leisure time when he wants to be alone and give him such pleasure. "You wouldn't…"

_"And Canada's here to see you, so you better get your ass out here before I get him into a bar and have him totally wasted and have him destroy your house while I do the bushes."_

France knew Canada rarely gets drunk to the point that he becomes worse than when he's angry about losing a hockey game. 'Mon Dieu…' He thought as he could feel the dark aura from where he stood. "Well, England actually took the next flight to America's house…"

_"Ferrowim's here with me as well, and he knows England is there."_

France looks at England with a _Help me out here_ look, which the other sighed and took the phone.

"England speaking." He said as he knew it was going to be a long night.

* * *

><p>Translations:<p>

(1) About this time Child's Rights were not thought of or were not recognizable at this point, seeing children don't understand the law or make any big decisions.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Germany Attacked!

_It was freezing, far too much so for him and he lives in the coldest yet livable country in the world. He looked to see the small Asian woman, huddled up against him in his torn rags that was once his coat. He wanted nothing more than to at least give her something warm so she would survive, but they were left with nothing but the clothes on their backs, and there was no escape of the small, freezing room._

_"狗熊…"(1) She voiced, barely a whisper as he held her close._

_"Da? Красный Цветок?"(2) He responded as he felt the front of his shirt being grasped as the raven haired woman looked up with foggy dark brown eyes and a burn scar on the side of her face, but to him she never looked more beautiful._

_"We're going to die here soon, aren't we?"_

_He couldn't say that they wouldn't, because that meant that they would face the pain again, this room is their means of punishment as well as their coffin if they so choose. "Would you like to die here?"_

_"No, but I'm okay with it if you're here… I just don't want to go through with that anymore…"_

_He brought her even closer to his chest as the temperature was starting to get to him. They have managed to survive a few hours, but he has a gaping wound on his leg and he knew the dangers of his situation. "It seems neither one of us has long to live, da?"_

_"Yes…" She said as she moved her hand to find his face and combed his hair. "Have I ever told you about the dragon that comes out in the winter?"_

_He has, but he loved hearing it all the same. "No, Красный Цветок, could you tell me?" He asked as he listened to her voice and only her voice as he felt sleepy, relaxed, and slipping away until he couldn't hear her voice anymore, nor felt the beating of her heart as he slipped into darkness._

She woke up with a start and looked around to find that she was in the living room before staring out the window, watching the rain droplets hitting the glass plane and watching it run down. She heard a small explosion coming from the kitchen and knew that England was attempting to cook, again, the recipe that she perfected the other day. She stayed with England for nearly a day and a half, and so far she hasn't heard word that Germany is being attacked or some kind of warning, which is a bit unnerving to her.

'If he's going to attack Vati Deutschland, yesterday or today would've been perfect timing…' She thought as her worry grew and grew.

"Food's ready." England called out as he brought out a plate of… burnt something.

She took one look at it and knew she was going on a starving strike. 'I even let him watch me cook… Mein Gott I'm going to die…' She started to tear up. 'I miss Vati Deutschland! I wanna go home!'

England though felt really bad when he saw her tearing up and turned her head away from him. He looked down at the food he prepared and knew it wasn't edible. 'Even some of my people are improving in their culinary skills, why can't I? Maybe I've gotten it all wrong like I feared…' He thought as he heard a small, faint sniffle from the girl. 'Poor lass… I bet she's suffering separation anxiety… And possibly Germany as well.'

o-o-o-o-o

Germany wasn't really fairing the separation well. He kept himself busy cleaning his house five times over, and when that was done then he baked but then lost interest when he finished his fifth cake and was left with reading, which he wasn't able to finish a page without wondering if the girl was okay.

"You're so unsettled." Austria pointed out bluntly as he enjoyed a piece of cake that the other made hours ago. "If you did not want to let her go then go to England's home and ask her back."

"While that man is still out and about to take her life? I can't take that risk."

Austria watched the other as he could see the other was holding the book upside down and no doubt staring at the page for the past half an hour. "You do realize you're holding the book wrong." He saw the other look surprised and upright the book, but the damage was done. "You know… when I first saw her in your home, I have my doubts. But now here we are, a little less than a month later and you've changed quite a bit."

"So I've heard…" Germany placed the book down and a frustrated sigh.

"Have you talked to Italy since then?" He asked when the sound of knocking was heard.

"He said he was coming by later today."

"Oh?"

"Ja. He's going to make dinner for the two of us."

"I see." He said as he got up from the love seat. "I best be on my way home then."

"Want me to take you home?"

"Are you suggesting that I do not know the way to my own home?" There was a momentary pause as the Austrian sighed. "Very well…"

Neo, in the meantime, watched the exchange in the safety of the shadows of the trees as the winter evening settled. He waited until both Germans were in Germany's car, which was repaired from their first encounter, and drive off to drop the other back home.

He grinned as he headed up to the house, hearing the warning barks of the dogs and chuckled. "Too easy…"

o-o-o-o-o

Germany returned less than half an hour later and entered his house, hearing something going on in his kitchen. "Italy?"

"Ciao Germany!" Italy said as he poked his head out from the kitchen doorway. "Where did you go?"

"I was dropping off Austria. How did you get in?"

"Ve~ Like I always get in!"

Germany sighed as he shook his head. "You better not be making a mess."

"Oh don't worry Germany!" He said as he went back to the kitchen. "It won't be done until another hour!"

"You need help?"

"No! You just relax!"

"O-Okay…" Germany said as he went into the living room. 'Strange… Italy never minded if he wanted help. Must be something special then…' He thought as he was going to pick up the book when he noticed his dogs missing, knowing Lutz is in the hospital for the broken leg. "Hey Italy! Where are Blackie and Berlitz?"

"Oh I fed them earlier so they're sleeping it off somewhere."

"I see…" He said as he picked up the book, only to see a shadow of something at the corner of the room. He carefully went over to it and turned on the lamp to see that it was just a suit of armor. 'Mien Gott… I forgot I had this here. Need to get that donated to a museum at some point…' He thought with a sigh when he was startled when his phone went off. "I got it Italy!" He called out as he located the phone and answered it. "Hallo. Deutschland sprechend."

"Ciao Germany! Sorry but I'm going to be running a bit late!" Italy called out.

"I-Italy? What are you doing?"

"Ve? I'm at home getting stuff for dinner tonight when I arrive at your house. But Romano held me back a bit. So I called to let you know that I'll be a bit late."

"Wait, you're still at your house?"

"Well, yeah. That's why I'm calling."

"But, you're here already…"

"Ve? What are you talking about?"

"I just came back from dropping Austria at his house and came back to find you already working in the kitchen!" He turned to face where the kitchen is, only to see someone that looks like Italy except for the glowing red eyes and the large knife in his hand.

"But I'm not at your house Germany. Germany?"

"Call England." Was the only thing he said as he dropped the phone and dodged the sudden attack. "Scheiße!"

o-o-o-o-o

With Italy, he called out to the other, only to hear some kind of tumble going on and hanged up only to pick it up again to dial in England's number.

"What the hell is going on!"

"Germany's being attacked by someone who looks like me!"

"Che!" (3)

Italy heard a ringing tone before England answered.

"Hello this is-"

"England! Help! Germany's being attacked by someone that looks like me! He says I was there but I'm really in my house! And then he told me to call you before I heard some really scary sounds and I think Germany is in trouble!" He said quickly.

"What!"

But Italy left the phone and rushed out of the house.

"Veneziano! Veneziano!" Romano called out as Italy went into his car, start it up and drove out like the devil was after him. "Fuck!"

"What's going on?"

He looked to see Spain, with a large basket of tomatoes he asked him to bring earlier. "Some asshole posed as my brother and is attacking the Potato Bastard!" He said as he grabbed his keys and ordered Spain into the car, tomatoes and all. "As if my brother is up to facing someone like that!" He started his car and made the chase after his brother.

o-o-o-o-o

England paled as he heard what Italy had to say. "Germany being attacked?" He looked to see the girl glared at him as she has his keys and pointed to the door. "You knew?"

She stamped her foot on the floor, showing how urgent it is.

"Right!" He said as he picked the girl up and grabbed his keys to his car from her. 'Bloody hell! Wasn't he after her?' He thought as they got into his car, start it up and drove out of his home. 'What is going on!'

=x+x+x=

In the present, Prussia, France, England, and Ferrowim were holding the struggling Germany.

"Hey! Isn't your brother trying to take control of him, not kill him!" Prussia shouted.

"Since Germany is a nation, he can't die, but he will go into a temporarily coma. From there Germany is more than vulnerable! Brother didn't want to do this because it was too quick and makes a terrible mess, but he's getting desperate!"

"Fuck!" Prussia said as it took a lot of strength to keep his brother down.

Italy could only watch on as his own memories were hurting him.

=x+x+x=

Back in the past, Italy arrived at Germany's house and ran up to open the door, but found it to be locked. But he knew how to get in as he skillfully took out his key copy and opened the door, only to be greeted by some droplets of blood on the clean hardwood floor. He went into more of the house, careful about his surroundings as he looked into the living room with most of the furniture turned over, as if creating some kind of barrier to give the pursued time to get away from the pursuer. He looked into the kitchen to find that it was mostly untouched except the open drawer with the knives, the largest one missing from the set.

He heard some thumping down the hall, followed by the loud sound of a piano. He went down the hall a bit more and saw more blood on the floor as well as boot prints, which changed after a few steps and the knife was there, covered in blood, as if disposed of its use.

Then he heard a loud thud and ran into the piano room, where he saw a dark figure, holding the ends of the piano wire, with Germany struggling to get the wire off of his neck before going limp from lack of air and blood coming down from the thin cut from his neck.

"Germany!" He called out, making the man look up at him with an evil, manic grin.

"You're too late."

Italy quickly grabbed the knife off the floor and rushed up to the man. "Stay away from him!" He shouted as he brought the knife down onto the man, who disappeared and he lost his balance. He tried to get up, but was flipped to his back and pinned to the ground by the other, who chuckled darkly.

"Does this bring back memories? Hm?"

Italy struggled before feeling a sharp slap across his left cheek.

"Well! Doesn't it?"

Italy glared at the man above him. "Get. Off."

"Grew some balls have you?" He said as he felt someone grabbing the back of his coat and thrown back.

"Spain!" Italy called out when Spain stood between Italy and the man.

"How's Germany!" Spain called out as he stood his ground.

Romano went to see what Italy saw and cursed. "Fuck! He needs medical care, the bastard!" He called out as he took out his gun and stood next to Spain. "Italy! Take care of him!"

"R-Right!" Italy went over and took out white clothes from his deep pockets. "Heh, and you always say that making white flags is useless." He said as he wrapped the cloth around the German's cuts and closed the barely dim with life blue eyes, and held the other's head against his chest, praying for the bleeding on the nation's neck to stop.

"Why must you get in my way?" The man asked as he looked at the Spaniard and the older Italian. "I thought you would be happy he would be dead."

"I may hate the bastard for all eternity but I never wished for his death." Romano said with a glare.

"And no one hurts Ita's friends and lives." Spain said. "And if you piss off Romano, then I have no choice but to fight alongside him to rid you from his sights."

"Shut up idiot."

"Bloody hell! There you are!"

Neo looked to see England and the girl. "Fuck! You again!" He glared at her as she stomped a little farther than England.

"Hold on! Don't go near him!" England called out when all the windows opened and the wind picked up tremendously. "What the hell!"

"Learned a new spell, have you?" Neo asked, still glaring at the girl. "Who is it from this time? I know the flaming eagle wasn't your doing."

She was mad. Really, really mad at him right now, and that seemed to make the wind grow violently as snow also came in, forming into a creature.

"What is this!" Romano yelled as he held onto Spain, who was standing guard in case something happens.

"No way…" England said as he saw that the girl has created an ice dragon, but it was from the Chinese myth. 'How… how is she able to summon such things. Hold on!' He looked at the man and remembered that this man attacked Germany like Italy has called him. 'Does this mean… that the only reason he's targeting the girl… is because the real target is…' A sudden realization has dawned on him. "Bloody hell! You can't be that curse I created years ago, can you!"

Neo looked up and grinned cruelly. "Took you long enough, British asshole. It took me a long time but I managed to come back to finish what I was meant to do, and more…"

With that the girl pointed at Neo, making the ice dragon charge at him.

Neo dodges and comes at the girl with his fist and hits her, causing her to take her breath away and collide with England. But he too became out of breath and buckled over. "W-What…?"

"Are you okay?" England asked as he held her up.

She took a couple deep breaths and nodded before looking at Neo as he glared at her.

"What kind of curse did you cast? Huh?"

She didn't speak but she thought. 'I call it Pain Exchange. When you hurt me, you'll feel the effects as well. The curse triggered when you hurt Vati Deutschland!'

"Damn you to hell you fucking cunt…" He said as the dragon nosed dived on him making him disappear, but not for good and the dragon turned to a pile of snow.

'That was close…' She thought as she could feel the migraine leaving her head. 'Дядя… 姑母...' (4)/(5)

=x+x+x=

In the present, Germany has calmed down and is back to being comatose.

"Fuck…" Prussia said, sporting a few bruises. "So glad that's over with…"

"Oui…" France said as he held a hand towel over his nose, with some signs of blood.

"To think that she's able to create two spells so quickly…" England said, holding an icepack under his chin. "But that one about exchanging one's pain onto the one doing harm is really advanced and dangerous. I wouldn't even consider doing that half heartedly…"

"Ve~" Italy sighed as he held onto Germany, some tears at the corner of his eyes. "Germany…"

Ferrowim sighed. "That was way too close for comfort! If she didn't summon that ice dragon, you guys would've been fucked up big time…" He sported a black eye and a swollen cheek. "But I didn't expect Germany to react violently in this time period. Then again, the memories from then are like dreams here…"

"More like nightmares, but good to know…" Prussia said as Canada came up with some herbal tea and ice packs.

"Sorry it took me a while."

"No problem, Canada." Prussia said as he waved it off. "I just hope that it doesn't happen again."

"Agreed." Both France and England said in unison.

=x+x+x=

Back in the past, Spain and England cleaned the place, Romano was fixing dinner for everyone including the dogs that were found in the basement with their muzzles clamped shut so they wouldn't bark to warn their master, who is lying in bed with Italy and Fern-Lui looking after him after being bandaged up.

"Ve~ You knew he was after him, didn't you?" Italy asked, which she nodded. "But you couldn't voice it..." Another nod. "At least we got to him in time…" He said as he brushed the German's hair back a bit. "If I hadn't called to tell him I was going to be late, he might never have made it." He looked down to see the bandage around the German's throat from where the piano wire managed to cut through.

She hugged the other as she started to cry. 'Thank God you did!' She thought as Italy wrapped his arms around her and hummed a tune to calm her down.

"Hey, is he up yet?" Romano asked as he was carrying plates with pasta.

"No… He hasn't…" Italy said as he rubbed the girl's back.

Romano sighed as he placed the plates onto the small desk in the room. "Eat it before it gets cold you two, Macho Potato would have to eat his cold." With that he exited out of the room to see Spain and England in the living room, a bit worn out from their cleaning.

"Looks like Germany would have to get himself a new piano…" England said. "The one he has is completely wrecked beyond repair."

"Austria isn't going to like that one bit… He's still trying to save some money for a new one for his house." Spain said.

"Bet that annoyed Germany to no ends."

"I would be. Have you listen to him play Chopin for three hours straight? It would give even a music lover a headache."

"What the hell are you bastards talking about?"

"Hola Romano! We're just making light conversation! Please sit down next to me, you must be exhausted!"

"Damn tomato bastard." He mumbled as he sat down next to the other. "Wasn't that creepy guy after the girl?"

"That's what I thought as well, but unfortunately it's not that. It's a bit more complicated."

"Then you better make it simple for us to understand." Romano said with a glare.

England sighed as he explained about the curse he had created for Germany, which came to be a waste when Hitler succeed in suicide and got rid of it in a different dimension. "And now I'm starting to think that Germany's distant and down behavior the last couple of months must've been his doing. As for the lass…"

"She appeared out of nowhere around the time that Germany found her. Then shortly took her in and started getting better." Romano filled in the blanks. "So what you're saying is that the girl is his shield or something?"

"I wouldn't say shield since she is just as vulnerable as he is, which is why Germany has to be in top shape emotionally and mentally to combat this man, but she is also getting stronger as well, if not with some outside help…"

"What the fuck were you thinking when you created that thing!" Romano said as he stood up. "You should've destroyed that thing when you had the chance! I can't believe I'm feeling sorry for that damn bastard now! And it's all your fault!" He glared at the Englishman. "If anything happens to that damn potato eater, then Veneziano will cry and I'll never hear the end of it! I outta stick the mafia on you! You idiotic English bastard!"

England leaned back and sighed. "I know, I'm a git. But now we should pray that at least Germany wakes up. And if he really did change his form to Italy, who knows what he'll do next."

"At least we know that this thing is after Germany, right? He won't go after anyone of us, would he?"

"Now that we're involved and know of him, then he would most likely will."

o-o-o-o-o

In Germany's room, Italy and Fern-Lui took a few bites of the pasta Romano made for them, but they didn't have the appetite as they set their plates aside and drew pictures to at least try to lighten their mood, but soon the girl was tired and fell asleep next to the German nation, Italy following not too far behind.

But Italy didn't get to sleep all the way when he heard the other groan. He looked up to see the other shift a bit before opening his eyes. "Germany?" He sat up straight to see the other focusing and waited as the other had his eyes on him. He repeated the name softly and waited for the other to recognize him.

"Italy?"

"Sì?"

"You're the real one, right?"

Italy was a bit hurt, but understood after that tragic moment that the other would questioned him if he was the real him or not. "Ask me anything that only I would know then."

"Fair enough…" Germany said as he thought before coming up with one. "What was it I said to you when we made our Pact of Steel?"

"That's easy! You said that you promise to help me out when I'm in a bind, and that I do the same. And I think you said something about not getting your hopes up when you said that."

Germany smiled. "Only the real Italy would answer like that. Sorry about the question."

"I understand… I would've freaked out if our positions were different."

Germany managed a smile when he felt a shift beside him and looked to see the girl. "Fern-Lui?"

"She's here too. She saved your life as well as all of us… We really couldn't handle someone like him by ourselves…" He said sadly.

"Could you tell me what happened? All I remember was the wire going around my throat. I thought I might've saw you, or at least heard your voice…"

"Ve~ You looked like you were dead though… He even said that I was too late when you suddenly stopped moving. I grabbed the knife he dropped, but he disappeared and pinned me to the ground. He hit me, but I wasn't really that scared of him."

"You weren't?"

"No… I was angry, I was angry at what he did to you, trick you and then hurt you the way he did… I felt so helpless. If not for Spain and Romano, I might've been hurt just as badly as you." He said as he looked to the floor, only to feel the other's hand grip his, making him look back at the other.

"Don't look away…" He said, almost desperate.

"Germany?"

"Sorry, but after that act he pulled… I… I want to make sure I get it right so I wouldn't be caught off guard like that the next time…"

"Was he that convincing? Playing me?"

"Everything but the eyes… You always have them closed, but when you called and I turned to look… His were red… But they weren't the same red as Bruder's… His were like the fires from hell…" He gripped the other's hand a bit tightly. "Your eyes… Are more like honey and cinnamon…"

Italy was sure he was blushing right now. "Ve… Germany's sounding poetic right now…"

Germany smiled once more. "Being attacked like that can do that…"

"I better tell the other's your awake. I think England wanted to tell you something."

"I better head down as well."

"Ve? Are you sure?"

"Ja. Just… help me up?" He asked with a small blush, not really used to being helped.

He nodded as he helped the other up, who then mentioned the other to bring the girl with them as well.

"Can't leave her alone."

"Right." He said as he carried the girl while also helping to steady the other as they headed down stairs, where the argument was going on and viewed the living room.

"You have to be so loud?"

The three nations turned to see that Germany is up, with some support from Italy.

"Ah! Looks like you're doing well, Germany!" Spain said cheerfully.

"I've lived through worst, but that did bring back bad memories." He said as he was led to the armchair. (6)

"Should you really be moving around?" England asked. "You were just attacked not too long ago."

Germany sighed as he looked at England. "I only heard the ending of what you told Spain and Romano about that man. I want you to tell me so that I know what I'm dealing with here."

England sighed as he looked down. "I understand if you don't forgive me, believe me I wouldn't forgive myself if I had known the negative effects of my actions towards revenge using magic… I honestly don't mean to put you through this kind of pain, but I wasn't thinking at the time, nor thought about what would happen years down the road."

This woke Fern-Lui up and overheard what the other said and brought out the whistle, that she carries around as a comfort for her, and did a few sounds.

"I don't understand Morse Code…" Romano said.

"She said that 'Getting revenge is easy and a cowards' way of facing your enemy, but forgiveness is much harder especially when the act is done'." Germany translated as he looked at England. "Because you didn't mean to take it this far, I won't hold this against you."

England looked a bit surprised but didn't say anything.

"Ve~ Is there a way to get rid of him? Like a counter spell or something?"

"Well…" England said as he knew the spotlight was on him. "I… I haven't created one… After I dumped him to a different dimension, I didn't think to create one… And with him hanging around Germany's house and as powerful as he is I can't come up with one with equal value…"

"So there's no way to get rid of him, is that it?" Romano spat.

"There is, I just don't know what it is yet."

Fern-Lui mentioned to Italy that she would like to be put down, which he complied, and went over to Germany and crawled to his lap and curled up to his chest, which a strong arm went around her protectively.

"It won't require her participation? Italy was telling me that the latest spell has done some number but still disappeared."

"Aye, but I don't want to get her more involved than she is. I've concluded that you both need each other to keep each other safe from him. I'm not sure how or why, but it seems that he can't harm her when you are around, or harm you when she's around. And it doesn't help that us nations are also in the same predicament, but his main target is you."

"I see…"

"What's done is done though." Spain said, surprising the other nations except the girl. "Like the little chica mentioned earlier. Revenge is easy, but forgiveness is hard, that can go both ways. Forgiving the other for their wrongs, but also self-forgiveness for your own faults."

"Of all times to make a valid point." England mumbled, but he sighed. "I'll come up with something that should work…"

Fern-Lui shook her head.

"You don't think he should?" Germany asked as she tapped his chin. "You sure?" He asked as she nodded.

"What did she say?" England asked.

"She said that… the last time you tried to do a spell, it ended up feeding him. Because you created him, he knows how to get energy from you. But with her, it's her own magic, very foreign to him and can do just as much harm."

"How on earth would she come up with that?"

"I believe her." Romano said pointly. "You mess up a lot of your spells."

"No one asked you!"

She yawned widely and looked like she's ready to pass out.

"We'll save this until morning." Germany said as he carefully got up, Italy by his side to steady him. "Danke, Italien."

Italy smiled, feeling glad that he was able to help the other out, especially after so long.

Germany looked at the others. "You're free to stay in the guest rooms if you wish."

"I detest this place, but I don't like driving in this weather." Romano spat. "Especially with that Swiss guy shooting a good few holes in my car!"

"Yeah, he'll do that…" Germany said. "I can fix it if I regain my strength."

"I don't want you touching anything! That includes Veneziano!"

"I'm not France!"

"Ve, let's get you to bed, sì?" Italy said as he carefully led the other up the stairs, giving his brother a look that shocked the elder before disappearing.

"Stupid little brother…"

"Aw… Romano looks so adorable when he's concerned for his brother."

"Shut up bastard!"

"I'm going to bed… Bloody hell I'm exhausted…"

* * *

><p>Translations:<p>

(1) Bear - Chinese

(2) Red Flower - Russian

(3) What! - Italian

(4) Uncle - Russian

(5) Auntie - Chinese

(6) I saw a program in the Military Channel, and it was doing a segment about Hitler and the group of men that tried to bomb him during one of the secret meetings. Well, Hitler found out who was involved, had piano wire crafted to be nooses, have them hung by a pipe in some abadoned building, and the men died like that. He enjoyed it so much that he had a picture taken while one of the officers that was with him had to walk out of there, finding very disturbing.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Rock Bottom

_She couldn't move. A small jerk and she will feel the spike go through her skin in the enclosed space. But what she saw was far worse through the only thing she has the unfortunate liability to watch as they shove him into a large brass ox. But she grew fearful as the men locked the man and another started the fire under the metal beast._

_"Antonio! Antonio!" She screamed as he started to scream in pain. She had heard him being tortured before, but this time, she knew, that this will be the last time he'll scream in agony. She continued to scream out his name when she felt one of her legs jerking from standing still for too long and a spike went through, this caused her look down, only to feel the spike go through her cheek._

_She heard less of the man's scream, and she was sure she's hearing him screaming out to her. She started to cry as she screamed out his name more, not caring if the spikes dug into her, some hitting the vital spots that will give her only minutes left to live, but the man had a lot less on her. Soon blood lost got to her as her last words were to the one and only man who had been her bright spot when she is vile and angry at everything for reasons only she would make sense of. "You son of a bitch… You better be there when I get to you… My love…" And with that she fell forward and didn't feel the spike go through her neck._

Fern-Lui gasped as she was startled awake from the nightmare, only to see Germany sleeping soundly, exhausted from yesterday's near death experience, and Italy being the same as he had his arm over her and the German's waist, while she was in the protective embrace of the German nation.

She was really happy to see that Germany was going to be okay, and with Italy here as a bonus. She knew that if she patched the two relationships, things will be fine between them. And maybe it would be enough to get Neo off of Germany's back and actually give up.

Then there was the horrifying dreams that she was sure were real. She has been gaining powers that come from their suffering, and so far they helped her defend her and Germany from Neo's advancement. But even so, knowing how she got them made her believe more and more that she will be alone. What she didn't understand is why she was seeing their deaths or why they were there, where were they? And she's starting to realize that the chances of her family coming to get her are less and less, and that she would have to accept it whether she liked it or not.

"Fern-Lui?" Whispered the barely awake German, as he saw some tears remaining at the corner of her eyes. "Did you have another nightmare?"

All she could do is nod, not being able to tell him or let him know that they weren't. Not that he'll understand in the time frame she's in.

He wiped the tears away and looked over to see that Italy was still asleep. "An earthquake can hit and he won't wake up." He said softly, making her smile a bit. "So… What are we going to do with our stalker problem?"

'Somehow that seems appropriate to say about Neo at this point.' She thought as she shrugged.

"I figured. I have no clue either." He said with a smile. "Stick together is a best place to start, ja?"

She nodded as she looked at Italy and looked back at Germany with a hopeful look.

"You like him to stay too?"

'Please! I'll stay out of your room if he's in and want some time alone.' She thought as she put her hands together in a prayer.

"He likes you too, but it's up to him. I wouldn't mind if he does end up visiting for a while."

"Ve~ Really?" Italy asked as he opened his eyes and smiling as brightly as the sun coming through the window.

The two looked at the Italian, a bit shocked to see him wide awake.

"How long were you awake?" Germany asked.

"When you asked her about your stalker." He said simply like he was commenting the weather.

Fern-Lui smiled as she slightly rolled in between the two, causing the Italian to giggle and grab her into a hug and Germany shook his head in amusement.

o-o-o-o-o

Later when everyone was up and breakfast was made, England was murmuring something under his breath as he looked at some of the papers on the table he brought with him.

"What the hell are you doing?" Romano said, clearly not a morning person.

"Language if you don't mind." Germany said as he served the girl first and Italy next.

Romano didn't respond, but he did nod as Spain served his plate before sitting down next to him.

"I've been working on a counter spell that she could use." England responded. "I know that if I try to use it, he'll use it against me and everyone else, but if she uses it…"

"You're not sure, are you." Spain said, being a bit serious this morning as he wasn't smiling or cooing over Romano all morning.

England sighed. "It requires her to use her voice, which she currently is unable to do at this point…" It sounded like he would like to add something, but he held his tongue, but everyone knew what he was going to say, including Fern-Lui.

Blackie and Berlitz came in the kitchen and stood by the girl's either side, causing the nations to look at Germany, who shrugged. "They see her as their pup. I'm simply their alpha." He said as he took a sip of his coffee before looking at England. "And how effective is this spell of yours?"

"I don't know to tell you the truth…" England admitted. "It's one of my much older spells that I haven't used in ages… Since Morgana…"

Germany nearly choked on his eggs, causing Italy to be by his side and patted his back to either make the other cough up the eggs or swallow down. Luckily the eggs went down and the nation was able to breathe.

"Wow England, way to go on trying to kill Germany." Spain said, not the least bit amused.

"Not my fault you Spaniard!"

Spain's features darken that made England pale, regretting what he just said. Fortunately Romano swallowed his pride and leaned up against the other, lighting the mood as Spain reverted to his old self a bit, smiling at how Romano blushed, but there was no comment on it like he usually do.

Fern-Lui could tell that the atmosphere is getting thick and she petted both dogs in some form of comfort as she tried to figure out what she could do to lighten it, because England wasn't helping… as usual.

As if on cue, the door burst open followed by the annoying laughter of the American nation as he found them.

"Hey Ger- Oh! I didn't know you had company! Hey Fern! How's it hang- Whoa! What the hell happened to your neck man!" He said as he noticed the bandage around Germany's neck, reminding everyone about yesterday's events.

"You timing couldn't be more worse…" England said.

"Oh you're here, something bad happen then?" America bluntly said, making the Englishman fume.

"I was attacked by the man who we thought was after Fern-Lui." Germany said calmly as he took another sip of his coffee.

"Huh! You serious man! Dude! What did he do to you!"

Germany explained what happened in detail, going quiet towards the end before Italy arrived. From there the other nations filled in the last few parts. By the time they were done, America's mouth was wide open in shock and there was a moment of silence before spoke.

"So… this guy is after Germany, but he's also after Fern because he has to get pass her to get to him?"

The group nodded.

"And this guy does have the ability to harm us as well if we get in the way?"

Another round of nods.

"Man… This is getting serious then…" He said as he leaned up against the kitchen door frame.

"Just be glad that this… thing… isn't going to Russia for some kind of back up support."

"My God don't jinx it! If that happens, not only will my war with Russia gets tougher, but there would be a possibility of a Third!"

Everyone knew what the American meant. All of the nations there did not want to go into yet another war against everyone in the corner of the globe, especially Russia who is strong and insane, a really bad combo with men to back it up. And with everyone, including America, barely have enough strength to combat the childishly and extremely cruel nation.

She tapped the table, getting attention of everyone and both America and Germany looked at her with confused looks.

"Are you sure?" Germany asked, which the girl nodded.

"Translation here." Romano said, a bit ticked that he didn't understand what the two nations, possibly three if you count England, could.

"Fern said that this guy, Neo?" She nodded in confirmation. "Is really as stubborn as England, which I'm not surprised in the least."

"Wanker!"

"And wouldn't go to Russia unless he has hit rock bottom and his pride is shattered to a million pieces."

"Ve~ Sounds worse than England."

"Shut it!"

"Sit down before I throw you out." Germany said with a dull glare. He still protective of Italy after all, despite having to deal with the elder Italian, who is glaring at him.

"So… what are you guys going to do?" He looked at Germany. "It's obviously that you can't simply man wrestle him to submission." He looked at the girl. "And although you're magic is pretty strong the last couple of times I saw you use it, surely those were just plain luck."

"They are, but whether she can summon it again is a greater question." England said.

"That flaming two-headed eagle is really cool. I wouldn't mind seeing that come up again."

"You bloody git! This isn't simply pulling a rabbit out a stupid top hat! The spells she does will cost her a lot of energy, possibly her life if she uses them carelessly!"

"Really!"

"For the love of God!"

"If you're going to argue in my kitchen, you best take it outside where we can hear you without going deaf." Germany said dully as he finished his breakfast. "All of you are welcomed to stay, just don't trash my house." He picked the girl up and he and Italy headed upstairs to change.

"Hey! Veneziano! Where are you going?"

"Ve~ I saw some of my clothes that I left here years ago, so I'm going to change."

"What the hell! Macho Potato! Where the hell are you!"

"Don't shout I'm just up here." Germany said as he covered the girl's ears, which she simply rolled her eyes, not seeing the point of it since she knew Romano has a mouth when it comes to Germany.

"Why do you have Veneziano's clothes, huh?"

Germany just stared at the angry elder Italian as he set the girl down and mentioned her to go ahead with Italy and change before facing the other once more. "I couldn't bring myself to burn them." Was all he said as he followed the other two to change as well.

"The fuck? What the hell did he mean?"

Spain went up next to him and placed a hand on the other's shoulder. "I think I do."

"Doubt it."

"It's the last grasp of hope he might've had… in case Ita comes back and he needed to change his clothes because the one he would've been wearing could've been soaked through if it rained, dirtied if he had to run away from Swissy, or because he left something behind, like his pants."

Romano couldn't put pass the other for that. "That's fucking disturbing… Keeping his clothes for stupid reasons…"

"I think it's rather sweet."

"You're just as worse."

=x+x+x=

In the present, Romano was in Spain's kitchen, moping when Spain came in, not looking any better as he sat next to the other.

"You have the memories as well?" Romano asked.

"Sì…"

"I still don't like that bastard…"

"But…" Spain said as he looked up to see the other stared at the wood grain of the table.

"I hate to admit that he has been good to my brother… Better than me…"

"Oh Romano…"

"It's true isn't it? You've always tell me that I should be a bit nicer to Veneziano, but what do I do? I shout at him, blame him for things, tell him mean things, and if he's not around but the bastard is, I would do just the same and he doesn't bash an eyelash while Veneziano cries and asks me why all the damn time… I just hate that Potato Bastard so much because he looks up to him more than me…"

"Romano… Don't you remember when there were the few times that he and Ita did have a small argument. Do you know who he went up to?"

"That disgusting Wine Pervert?"

Spain chuckled as he shook his head. "No, he calls him, but never goes up to him. He goes up to you, seeking some comfort from his older brother."

"I always tell him to leave the bastard, but he does the opposite."

"Because he knows that, no matter what he says you'll always hate Germany for reason that only you know." He said as he petted the other's hair, ignoring the mumbled 'don't touch me'. "You're brothers, Romano. And being the eldest he looks up to you to give him some kind of comfort, even if it means being shouted at or not being heard out correctly."

"You make it sound like I'm a bad brother…"

"But he only tells you these things to you." He said as dull golden brown eyes met his shining emerald. "You two are opposites in respect, and although you're slightly difficult to understand and handle, Ita continues to go up to you when he feels down or when he's troubled."

Romano lifted his head up a bit as he didn't argue the other running his hand through his hair. "You think so?"

"I know so." He said with a smile. "I've overheard a few times before when Ita comes up to you to tell you about his day and his worries. He tells you more than he tells anyone else, even Japan, one of Ita's close friends next to Germany."

"I… I didn't know…"

Spain moved his hand to rest on the other's shoulder and smiled. "You don't have to like Germany, none of us expects you to, not even Ita, though he does try to get you to understand his view. But you can keep just a bit of an open mind that Ita sees something that you don't, and you don't have to understand, but you can observe and try to piece it if you want. But always remember that Ita is and will always be your brother. Nothing can change that."

Romano looked into those emerald eyes and felt his face warm up a little as he let the words sink in. "I… guess I'll try… But I don't have to be friendly, do I?"

Spain smiled as he shook his head. "No, you do not have to. In fact I think it would freak Germany out if you did start being nice to him."

Romano could only chuckle at the visual of Germany being freaked out by a nicer version of him that he knew he would rather shoot himself than attempt to do so. "I guess you're right…" He said as he got up. "Let's go."

"Huh? Go where?"

"What do you think, idiot?" He said as he looked back to see the confused Spaniard. "We're going to visit Veneziano."

=x+x+x=

In the past, Germany, Italy, and Fern-Lui were dressed and met up with the others, America was absent though.

"He wanted to stop by to see how you were doing and left." England filled in. "Has that git been doing that a lot?"

"Visiting me? Ja, he has. Ever since I've given him the plans for planes, tanks, and other such things from the war. Since he is up against Russia of all nations."

"I didn't know that." Italy said as he sat down, the girl sitting next to him.

"Ja, it was around when he did the Berlin Airlift. It was my way of saying thanks for helping out at least, because it really only lasted a year before Russia intervened."

"I see." England said as he took another sip of his tea. "Are you heading out somewhere?"

"Ja. We're going to see the doctor for her check up and then swing by the vet to pick up Lutz."

"I see…"

"You're welcome to stay, just don't trash my place."

"I wouldn't dream of it." England said.

"We better get going." Romano said. "The only reason I was here at all was so that Veneziano doesn't get hurt. Well there's no bruise so you're off the hook."

"Drive safely."

Romano would be a smartass and say something crude back, but the girl was there, and he did like her a bit, because she looks like his brother and is cute as any girl would be. "Whatever." Was the best comeback he came up with and grabbed the Spaniard's shirt collar. "Come on! We're going home!"

"Okay!" Spain said happily as he waved his cheery good-bye before nearly choking to death by the other's harsh tugs, which would make the German's neck throb with pain.

"Ve~" Italy filled the sudden silence as the German sighed.

"Well, Italy and I will be heading out as well. So, England, if you're really going to stick around, then there's a few things you should not do."

"Hold on now!"

"It's just one."

"And that is?"

"Don't you dare cook anything."

England then was in a corner, feeling depressed remembering the night that he tried to cook for the girl, only for it to be a failure once again.

"You can make tea though…" Germany added, but the other didn't hear him. "I guess he'll be okay for a couple hours." He said as he mentioned the two to head on out to the car, and from there they left for the two errands.

o-o-o-o-o

Neo was facing the wall within the safety of the shadows, contemplating. He knew the girl was getting stronger with each death from her previous family life, he was no fool to know that. He underestimated the nations' desire to help a fallen former enemy. And now he was sure that with the girl around and Italy being in the picture once again, it was only a matter of days before Germany's heart was healed and even with all the power he has there was nothing compared to what the nation and girl combo can have on him.

"Sad thing is that dumbass doesn't know that he's just a capable of killing me than that girl. And with that damn curse on me I can't hurt her unless I'm suicidal… I need someone else to hurt her, because even if I do feel her pain, if she dies by someone else's hands, then that's only one slice of my 'life' gone, but I won't disappear…" He glared at the wall. "But that damn Commie has his own fucking curse to make sure England doesn't try to do anything funny. I need to trick the girl to get her own magic to get her over the wall…" Then he remembered something. "Unless…" He smiled cruelly. "Of course… That can work…"

=x+x+x=

In the present, Ferrowim shivered, causing Prussia to look up from the piles of papers he was looking over.

"Something wrong?"

"Brother has hit it."

"Hit what?"

"Rock bottom."

Prussia, if it was possible, looked paler as the room seemed to lose its springtime warmth and changed it to absolute cold. "Was…"

"Brother remembered that when England would try to summon the greatest evil that can be strong enough to battle America with… Russia would pop up." Ferrowim was also pale. "He's going to make a deal with the frozen devil."

Prussia was sure he was having a heart attack, he couldn't feel it beating in his chest as he tried to wrap his head around what the other just said. "Are we fucked then?"

Ferrowim wasn't sure as he shook his head. "I don't know… I don't know…" He was scared. He truly was. He was able to read the chess game for a little bit, but now he and Neo were blind in this and Neo has the gun under the chess board the whole time. Just waiting until this happened. He felt arms going around him and saw that Prussia was hugging him. "M-Mr. Prussia?"

"You're shaking like that one small rat looking dogs with bat ears."

Ferrowim managed to chuckle at that, but he still shook from fear. "I'm scared… I'm scared for her…"

Prussia, though already feeling awkward about hugging the man, held him tighter to stop most of the shaking. "She's made it this far…"

"But… isn't Mr. Russia… not in his right mind then?"

"I'll be there for her."

"How would you know?"

"I don't."

Ferrowim hugged back and started to cry on the Prussian's shoulders, sobbing out apologies.

Prussia only stood there and waited for the other to stop crying and shaking. He looked from the corner of his eye to see Canada there, smiling at him, making him look away and feeling a small amount of warmth on his cheeks. 'Great… He saw me being a pansy.' He thought as Canada came up and rub Ferrowim's back, which seemed to lessen the shaking slightly.

They shared a look, a moment of understanding flashed before their eyes and a small smile graced the Prussian's lips as Canada smiled a bit more as he continued to rub the cursed man's back.

'Okay, maybe when Canada's around I wouldn't mind.' Prussia thought.

o-o-o-o-o

TRNC looked at the growing cracks on the clips and wondered what it could mean. He hasn't even touched them and yet they continued to crack on their own as if being dropped a hundred thousand times.

"What's going on? Is something happening to her? How am I going to explain this to her? I wonder if that guy would know? Since he's claimed that he's like her older brother…" He groaned. "I really don't want to, but I'm nervous about her being mad at me. I'm suppose to watch her clips while she's gone. And I can't blame Sealand… though that's kinda tempting. I didn't get to see her flip him last time…" He shook his head. "No. He may be annoying as all hell but he doesn't deserve the guilty party blame." He sighed. "Looks like I have to ask Turkey to get me to Germany's house and ask him.

=x+x+x=

In the past, Neo completed the circle and had the radio on, listening into how the war was going and smiled as he heard that Russia was available for him to summon.

_"Flare up and burn it down_  
><em>from corner to corner with that hellfire<em>  
><em>don't leave a single trace<em>  
><em>burn down even their souls<em>

_Flare up and burn it down_  
><em>answer my calling right now<em>  
><em>burn down those fools with<em>  
><em>a crimson flame<em>

_Flare up and burn it down_  
><em>from corner to corner with that hellfire<em>  
><em>don't leave a single trace<em>  
><em>burn down even their souls<em>

_For the sake of my terrible revenge, I'll cast a curse with all my power!_  
><em>I summon thee from the distant earth! Come forth!"<em>

The light in the center started to glow before a head appeared before the circle stopped glowing and Russia's head was seen. "Someone call, da?"

* * *

><p>Yeah the spell Neo used is England's Demon Summoning Song, which England did use to call up Russia in one of the episodes after the campfire one.<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Taken!

They were at the hospital and Germany's doctor checked on the girl first, upon Germany's request. And while she was being looked over, Germany and Italy were waiting off to the side.

"Ve~ I hope she gets to talk soon. I bet she sounds really cute too. We could sing songs together." Italy started out as he could imagine the girl having the sweet, cheery sound he heard other girls around his house.

"I hope so too." Germany said as he felt the bandage around his neck. "She knew that he was really after me…"

Italy looked at the other and then at the fingers going over the bandaged neck as he grabbed the said hand and moved it away from the bandage. "You shouldn't play around the bandage, Germany. Isn't that what you would usually tell me when I rub the bandages you wrap around my wounds."

Germany blushed as he did remember telling the Italian that more than once that he felt like a broken record. "Ja…" He looked down at their hands and saw that the other wasn't letting go. "I won't bother it now."

"It's been a while since I held your hand. Ever since the last time we were in the hospital." Italy said in a sad tone.

Germany remembered that day. Was it really only a few days ago when the girl was in the hospital because she nearly died from the shallow cut on her throat. Speaking of which he didn't even see a scar on her now that he thought about it. "Now that you mention it… The man seems to like to go for the throat."

"Ve! You're right! First Fern-Lui nearly died from a cut on her neck, and you had piano wire around yours. That's really scary!"

"But we have an idea of his method of his preferred harm location. Which makes sense if you think about it…"

"Ve?"

"The throat is where a lot of the blood goes. Because the brain needs a certain amount to keep it functioning, but too much and you can die, too little and the same thing results to it." He said as he thought about all the other times he saw his men survive mortal wounds. "I've seen men get stabbed in the heart, and that's a major source of blood there, because it pumps through the whole system. But there is a chance, very small but one nonetheless, of surviving something like that. Then of course Japan's honorable suicide by stabbing yourself in the abdomen, there's a way to live through that as well, unless you use a long sword and not a small dagger. But the neck is easy to access when unguarded." He sighed as he remembered twisting some necks, killing men back in the war. "The neck is a sure way to kill someone." He shook his head to rid of those unpleasant thoughts that are not needed in a hospital.

"Ve~ And us being nations, death is just us being comatose for a certain length of time… If we truly die then we disappear…" Italy said sadly as he thought about Holy Roman Empire and his Grandfather.

Germany knew what the other was talking about and gripped the hand that still held his a bit tighter to let the other know that he was there, which the other looked up and smiled at him which he returned.

"I miss this."

"Huh?"

"I miss these moments the most after we stopped seeing each other after that time." Italy said as he looked at the light blue eyes of the other. "I miss when it was just you and me, just hanging out and enjoying the simple things."

Germany knew what the other was saying and smiled a bit. "Ja, after you whine long enough to get me away from my desk." He said, making the other giggle.

"Well you look scary when you work too hard."

Germany smiled as he used his free hand to ruffle the other's head. "I should thank you for all those times then. I really did needed those breaks. I just didn't realize at the time… Like a lot of other things before it was too late…" He put his free hand back down to his side and looked away to stare at the white tiled floor.

Italy leaned closer to the other, trying to get the other to look at him again. "Germany… There wasn't anything you could've done. Like there wasn't much I could've done about leaving the Axis." He rested his head on the other's shoulder. "I knew we weren't going to win, but if I was going to lose, I wanted to stay by your side."

"Italy?" Germany looked at the other, a bit surprised by what he heard but the conversation seemed to be placed on hold when the doctor returned with the girl in hand, since she has warmed up to the doctor after some visits.

"Her vocal cords seem to be doing okay, but they still need time to heal. And after that it's simply her choice to talk."

"That's good to know." Germany said as the girl went up to them and placed both of her hands over both of theirs that they haven't thought of letting go, and smiled at the two. And for a moment he felt a sense of what he had observed for years: a sense of having a family. He has seen the girl like a daughter, though he only admitted it in the letter to his brother that one time, and sometimes he figured that Italy, if he wasn't a man, would make a good mother and wife. But those thoughts were put in the dark corner of his mind as the doctor mentioned him to follow and he did, leaving the girl with Italy.

Italy watched the German's back as he held the girl to his chest, finding comfort in holding her. He tilted his head down until it was resting the top of hers and smelled the familiar shampoo the German usually has in his bathroom. "I'm worried about him a lot. Now with that man around after both of you, I'm kind of scared for the both of you."

She patted his cheek, allowing him to lift his head to look at her as she took out a pad of paper and a pen that the doctor gave her and wrote down something for him to read.

He looked down at what she wrote and was surprised by what he read. "Are you sure?"

She nodded, looking serious, very much like the nation who housed her and took care of her.

Italy saw more resemblance then and looked at the paper again, looking worried. "What if I mess up?"

She smiled as she extended her pinky, making the other realize what she wanted him to do.

He wrapped his pinky around her smaller one and nodded. "Okay, I'll do that when something happens. Which I hope it doesn't but I can't trust that luck will always be on our side, right?"

She nodded in agreement as she cuddled up to the other, feeling happy and a weight off of her shoulders.

Italy wrapped his arms around her as he looked a bit unsure, but he thought back at the time when he was dressed as a priest and all the things he did for healing before times changed. 'I hope I still have it in me…' He thought as he saw the doctor and Germany come out and headed their way, a new clean bandage around the German's neck reminded him that there's a huge possibility to do so. 'I don't want to lose someone precious to me again.' He let the girl go as she ran up to the German, who bent down to gather her in his arms and lifted her up, a handsome smile was seen that made his heart beat a little faster and thought how fatherly the nation is with the girl, and couldn't help but feel warm by the sight before him before he was called back out to reality.

They went to the vet next, which she was more than thrilled to see Lutz back and wouldn't let him go as soon as they released him, which the dark cat seemed to miss the girl as he didn't fuss as he was getting a lot of attention from said girl. The sight made both nations happy as she calmed down a bit to cradle the dark cat in her arms as she kissed the top of his head, which he was still getting used to, but to the nations they couldn't help but chuckle at the sweet display as they made their way towards Germany's house.

o-o-o-o-o

When they arrived, the house looked like it was when they left it, but there were snow foot prints leading up to the door, which looked like it was kicked open.

"Germany…" Italy said as he held kept the girl close to his side as Lutz did a low hiss as his fur stand on end on his back.

"Stay behind me." Germany said as he carefully went inside, seeing that the lights were shattered and left only sparks in the sockets. He reached over to the small table by the door, hand under the table to feel for something there. "Damn, they found my gun…" He whispered as he looked ahead into the darkness of his home, with only some light from the windows, creating even darker shadows.

Then they heard a whimper of a dog and they carefully went to where the sound was and saw Blackie and Berlitz in the study, looking as if a bear had came in and mauled them. Germany went to the two wounded dogs and petted them to let them know that he's there, and to hang in there while he deals with whoever has done this to them.

Italy held the girl close to his side as Lutz moved out of the girl's arms and stayed with the dogs while Germany searched around to find a small pistol murmuring that it was better than nothing and led the way. Italy didn't like this, not one bit. He knew something bad was going to happen and this situation reminded him of some missions in the past, but never dealt with an opponent that can magically appear and disappear before them. Then he remembered what she had given him back at the hospital and took out the said piece of paper, trying to memorize it in case the situation got worse.

"England?" Germany whispered loud enough for someone to hear, but they heard a distant boom just outside the kitchen, where the door to the outside looked like it was burned down. They headed outside to see that there was serious activity happening with craters in the snow, some places that the snow melted and were being iced over when another boom sound was being heard in the forest. "You've got to be kidding me." He said as he ran to where the sound it.

Fern-Lui knew she had to follow and tugged Italy's arm to do so.

"B-But we'll be in the way!"

'That's the least of our concerns!" She thought as she gave the other a glare and another hard tug before she felt the other complying and they ran after the German.

o-o-o-o-o

They found where England is, as well as Neo who is laughing at the nation when the other was panting hard and leaned up against the tree.

"Done wasting my time, old man?" Neo said cruelly. "Because I would like to deal with a matter of my own as soon as possible."

"You're not… going to lay a hand on the child or Germany…"

"What does it matter to you? You're the one who wanted Germany to suffer. I'm just doing a step further and ridding him for good."

"And have you take over? I believe not!" England shouted as he coughed up blood.

"Should you really talk like that to me? You're weak, you've been weak for a long time! Ever since he beat the living crap out of you!"

"That doesn't matter… He may have been my enemy that time, but this is the present! He's a fellow nation!"

Neo laughed. "What a load of bullshit!" He spat. "You say that because _she's_ there with him! Take her out of the picture and you and all your fuck buddies would see him just a broken nation that should be punished like a sinner that he is! A murderer! A monster spat out of hell itself! And don't you dare you deny it! You wouldn't have created me if you didn't think that way!"

Italy and Fern-Lui looked at Germany, who was shaking as guilt and memories hit him like bricks. Italy reached up to gain the other's attention, as well as the girl as the German looked at them and gave them a small smile of thanks.

"I know…" England said as he looked up. "And I regret even thinking that creating you would change anything… Seeing you stand before me like this, I now understand how Germany feels when he found out the horrors of what the party has done. I had no idea that he had no idea… At first I didn't believe it, but now I know he was telling the truth… Especially since his people that were not part of the fighting didn't believe it either. I know how he feels… for I committed a crime as well with you."

"How touching…" Neo said sarcastically. "Too bad no one cares!" He held his hand out to attack, when the ground rumbled underneath him and encased him. "The fuck!" He shouted when he felt spikes enter him and flames engulfed him, making him howl in pain before it stopped, making him fall to the cold ground and looked to see the girl and the other two nations. "Damn you bitch…" He said as he could see her shivering, but not from the cold. "Are you in pain as well?"

Fern-Lui glared as she stood her ground.

"That actually did a number…" He said as he started to get up, only to hear the click of the safety going off and looked to see Germany holding out a gun, ready to fire at him. "You really think that's enough to kill me?"

"Nien." Germany said. "But I'll be damned if I let you hurt anyone."

"More so than you are now?"

"That's getting really old fast, Neo."

"I see you know my first name, but what about my last?"

"Neo Nazi… She told me a bit about you."

"How much I wonder…" He chuckled. "Not that it matters…"

She and Germany stood ready for what the other was about to do as Italy went up to England to see if he's okay.

"Why are you bothering protecting a girl who isn't like you? Huh?" Neo asked. "She's a mortal, not a nation."

"I don't care, that's why." Germany said, gun aimed at the man, ready to fire at any sudden movements.

"Don't care about what, exactly?"

"About what anyone else thinks. I don't care that she's mortal and I'm a nation. I don't care that she can use magic and I can't. I don't even care how she knows about all of us and hardly anything about her. For all I know she's with me, we're here for each other as well as those around us. I will keep her, Italy, and anyone you attempt to harm safe if that is what it takes to take you down."

"How noble, sounds like you haven't shaken off that Imperial trait."

"Like it matters." He said when he sensed something behind him and quickly looked behind him, only to be hit with something metal.

"Germany!" Italy called out when the nation fell into the snow and looked up in horror of seeing Russia.

"Took you long enough, Commie." Neo said, not really pleased at the other.

"Aw~ I was just so amused by how you got your ass kicked by a little girl. And it's interesting to see Germany so uptight and serious." Russia chuckled as he looked at the unguarded girl. "Time to take you home." He sang as he grabbed the back of the girl's jacket as a magic circle appeared. "You're right, Comrade, I will have some use from her after all." He said as Italy ran up to them, but they disappeared before Italy could grab the girl's hand.

Unfortunately Germany managed to regain his surroundings and saw the girl disappear with the Russian nation as Italy fell to the ground where they stood.

Neo laughed at the pitiful sight as he pointed to Germany. "What was that you were saying about protecting her?" He said as he sensed the nation's heart had just broken much more than when he first met him. 'Perfect!' He thought as he lunged at the immobile nation. 'You're mine!'

=x+x+x=

In the present, Ferrowim ran up to the German's room and brought out the orb, only to see that the crystal is split down the center and other cracks spreading outward from there. "Oh crap!" He screamed, making Prussia come up and saw the worse possible damage.

"What the hell happened!"

"Russia took her!" Ferrowim said, panic clear in his voice as he watched the crack going deeper to the pounding light.

Prussia looked to see Italy was dead asleep next to the German, not even stirring when they were clearly panicking. "Italy! Wake up! Damnit!" He shouted, but then light seemed to go around him. "The hell?"

"Oh…" Ferrowim said as he instantly calmed.

"What's going on!"

=x+x+x=

In the past, Neo was knocked back, knocking the wind out of him. 'What… what the hell…?' He looked to see Italy, holding onto Germany with one arm, the other arm stretched out as he could see a barrier. "What the hell!"

"Germany! Germany! Get a hold of yourself!"

"I… Failed… Again… I can't… protect anyone… Not Bruder… Not you… I can't even protect her…"

"Germany!"

"I get it! I don't deserve any ounce of kindness after what I've done…" Tears started to fall as he stared out to nothing even as he was faced with Italy.

Italy was getting desperate as Germany was spiraling down the path he was sure the other won't get out of unless he did something to make him come back to the present moment.

"I don't deserve her or you! Why didn't anyone kill me when they had the chance!" After this, Italy slapped him, stopping his rambling and stare at him, as if realizing he was there. "Italy?"

"Germany…" He said with tears threatening to fall from his eyes. "Don't say those things about yourself…" He glared at the other. "You do deserve her! You deserve me! You deserve all of us that want to help you get back on your own feet! But we can't do it alone, and neither can you! So don't you dare talk about deserving to die in front of me! Because that's the one thing you don't deserve after all the hell you went through!"

"Italy…" Germany said quietly as tears fell from his eyes.

"Fuck this sentimental crap!" Neo shouted as he ran up to the two again, when Italy looked his way and whispered something as he held Germany close to him, causing him to glow and a bright light to appear, knocking him back as well as burning him. 'Where… Where did he learn that spell?' He thought as he disappeared.

Soon the light lessened and England was able to see. 'The light barrier spell… It's quite a simple spell to cast away dark entities, but the strength of it depends on the heart of the caster.' He thought as he looked at Italy and Germany, the larger of the two crying on the smaller one's shoulder. 'I see… So Italy has felt that way about Germany all this time…' He saw the Italian rub circles on the man's back, whispering things such as _getting her back_ and _she'll be okay, Germany took care of her after all_, and also _Russia won't know who he's up against_. It helped him to smile a bit as he can see the close bond they have for each other, but it was much deeper than any ally agreement between two nations can be and he can't help but letting it be.

However England was worried about the girl now, since if Russia has her, then she's behind the wall now too, just like Prussia. He managed to get up and walk to the two, laying a hand on Germany's shoulder. "We better get back and tell everyone, especially America. I don't believe Russia would do anything to her, but just in case…"

Germany nodded as he and Italy slowly got up and they walked back up to the house, when Austria arrived, demanding what happened before getting everyone, including the injured dogs to the hospital and vet before making calls to all the allies to what has happened.

o-o-o-o-o

In Russia's home, he carried the girl by the back of her jacket still as he walked up to the steps to the door, which was opened by the guards before he walked into the warm interior of the building and set the girl down. "Now, since you'll be living with me from now on, I'll get someone to give you a tour. Now, where is Lithuania? He should do the job well since he's stayed in my home the longest."

"Oh! Russia!" Ukraine called out as she run up to him, the sound of her boobs were heard as she went up to him. "Where did you go? You suddenly disappeared on all of us, and your boss is almost tearing his hair out!"

"Oh, that's nice." He said as he shoved the girl to the other. "I was summoned by someone named Neo and took Germany's little girl, who can use magic. Can you believe it?"

"You… You took…" Ukraine said as she looked like she was going to cry.

"Don't worry, Старшая сестра (1), he won't be able to do anything. Now, will you take her to Lithuania and tell him to give her a tour. I'll go to my boss now and see what he wants." With that he walked away from the two.

"Oh Russia…" She said as she looked at the girl, who was straightening the winter skirt she wore, but only as a distraction. "I'm so sorry… He really is sweet, but…" She started to say when she saw the girl look up at her and smiled and hold out her hand. "Oh, okay…" She grabbed the girl's hand as they made their way through the large house, giving the girl the tour herself.

"Hey Ukraine!" Prussia called out when he rounded the corner. "I heard that-" He stopped mid sentence when he saw the girl that was described in the one letter he received. "Fern-Lui?" He questioned, which the girl ran up to him and hugged his middle, which he returned. "So it really is you."

"You know her, Prussia?" Ukraine asked. "She's so quiet I don't know if she could understand me at all."

"She's mute, Ukraine, don't worry about it." He said as he bent down to her level. "What are you doing here, Fern-Lui? Aren't you supposed to be with West?"

"Oh, Russia… brought her here." Ukraine said.

"He what? I thought he can't go beyond that wall unless it's regarding America."

"Someone must've known how to summon him and… Well, here she is."

Prussia sighed, remembering the letter that there was someone after her and looked at her. "Don't worry, all of us will take care of you from Russia. But I wouldn't count Belarus."

She nodded as she hugged the other's chest. 'I'm so glad you're okay, Onkel Preußen!' She thought, missing the confused look the ex-nation has on his face, but he returned the hug nonetheless, enjoying the warmth the girl radiated and it felt nice to be hugged after nearly a couple decades of being beaten over the head by a steel pipe, before Hungary appeared and asked what was going on.

"Looks like you're going to have that little sister you always wanted." Prussia said teasingly as he picked the girl up and showed her to the female nation, who squealed in surprise and dotted on the girl before realizing what was wrong and demanded answers.

Soon the other Soviet Nations, except Belarus, came out to see what the excitement was about and met the girl who smiled warmly at them even though knowing that she was taken by force.

=x+x+x=

In the present, Prussia was having the memory when Italy woke up and Ferrowim sighed in relieve when he saw the huge crack starting to disappear.

"Shit that was too close for comfort…"

"Ve~" Italy sounded when he kissed the comatose German on the cheek. "Will he be okay?"

"As long as you stay by his side while she figures a way back."

Italy nodded. "I think… I know that I wouldn't leave him after that."

Prussia came in, holding his chest and cleared his throat. "We have to walk West's dogs."

"Okay." Ferrowim said as he followed Prussia, grabbed two leashes, hooked Blackie and Aster, and they headed out.

o-o-o-o-o

"What would you like to talk about?" He asked, knowing the real reason.

"Is… Fern-Lui… different than normal mortals?"

"Why do you ask that?"

"In my altered memory, I see her and when we exchanged a hug… I felt something different about her…"

"Really? How so?"

"I don't know exactly, but… She felt kind of like me… I'm an ex-nation, but I'm still here. And I probably have more freedom than anyone here. I can date another nation without fearing what will happen, and I could possibly marry if I want to and not make a big deal of it."

"You really think about those things? I had the impression of the lone wolf."

"I'm a nation that knows only to fight. I don't marry other nations to save my ass like that pansy Austria. The only marriage that he actually felt anything remotely like a human is with Hungary."

"Did you like Hungary?"

"She's a great fighter and a better friend, when she's not hitting me with the damn frying pan. But for some time I didn't even know she's a girl, and she didn't either, so that was hilarious." He chuckled as they reached to a park and turned around. "But I guess I did like her, but that's all in the past now."

"And what about Canada?"

Prussia stared at the other, who only smiled. "Was?"

"Don't give me that, Fernie-Lu and I can see that you like Canada."

"Fernie-Lu?"

"My nickname for her since she was little, but she downright dislikes it."

"I agree with her, and that's not even my nickname to dislike."

"And we're getting off topic."

"T-That's none of your business!" He said as he looked away.

"You like Canada a lot. But why are you hiding it? I don't get it."

"Then don't ask me, I don't know what you're talking about!"

"Liar." He sang with a smile. "A five year old can tell. And I should know, I'm five years old technically."

"I hate you so much I want to choke you."

He only smiled as they reached the house. "Love is so strange."

"Shut the fuck up already about love. I swear you'll end up sounding like France."

"Oh, maybe I should know about this love thing through him."

"For the love of all things sacred and holy in the name of the Teutonic Knights, don't go to him about love advice."

He chuckled. "I know, I just want to know how you react."

"I'll kill you!"

"No you won't." He said as they went through the door and released the dogs before noticing that they have visitors. "Oh, hello Turkey and TRNC."

"Hey." Turkey said as TRNC was holding the crosses in his hands.

"What brings you guys here?" Prussia asked as TRNC went up to Ferrowim and showed the cracked crosses. "What happened?"

"That's what I want to find out." TRNC said as he looked worried. "I didn't touch them, but they just get more cracks. I figured you know what it means."

Ferrowim smiled sadly as he nodded. "Aye… I know what it means… But it's not my place to explain."

Prussia studied the other for a moment then looked at the crosses and tried to remember what was special about them. "Those crosses were from her parents, right?"

"Aye…"

"And if they're cracking like that…"

Ferrowim looked at the Prussian and a ghost of a sad smile was seen. "Like I said… It's not my place to say…"

"I think you just did." He said when TRNC made a shocked sound.

"It happened again!" Both crosses cracked two times. "Are her parents in trouble!"

Ferrowim stayed silent as his body shook and tears started to fall. "Excuse me…" He then headed upstairs and into the bathroom there.

"I'm guessing you have no idea what's going on, do you?" Turkey asked as Prussia sighed.

"Fern-Lui seems to have a large family…" He started to explain. "And each time a family member dies…"

"A crack appears…" TRNC said, understanding it now. "So… when everyone of her family is… then…"

There was a heavy silence that followed in the living room.

=x+x+x=

_He can no longer play music now… Though it had been years since he had last laid his fingers on the ivory keys of the piano, or the bow and neck of the violin. Beside him is his wife, a woman of kindness, grace, as well as strength and rebellion. That rebellious spirit however could not spare her from the poisonous snake that has managed to slither into their isolated cell. He was struck as well, but the venom must've been less in the creature than in his first victim, for it took him a long while before he started to break in cold sweat, started to shiver and choke on air. This is followed by the ringing of his ear before he became still and warm. He is ready._

_o-o-o-o-o_

_She closed the blue eyes that have looked over her over the night. She frowned that he would give her his jacket when it was clear that they were forced to freeze here until they talked. But he was only looking out for her, much like he looked out for their adopted son before The Great Sadness took him away from them. She was unable to bear children to begin with, but it didn't matter to him, saying that there are lot of children out there that would be lucky to have her as their mother, and the boy whose older siblings can't afford to have around anymore come into their lives and took him in as their own._

_She looked at the dead man to her side, blond hair with the tips frozen from the exposure of the place they were in, the missing leg from when he was protecting her from that unexpected trap, and the face that both terrified her and made her fall in love at the same time. It was then it hit her that she has lost him, and the sense of loneliness settled in as she breathed rapidly. She had this reaction before, but then she had him to calm her… now she had no one and there wasn't anyone else to stop her now. She took off the jacket he had given her to keep warm. "I'm sorry… but even if I did make it out, I don't think I can last another second without you. With you, I can handle losing Peter because you were there to tell me that you were also hurting, and that you were there for me. But now you're gone as well… I don't want to be alone in this horrible place without you. You give me strength… So please wait for me."_

_The cold has settled in as she took off her own jacket, hoping the cold will take her life. It was slow, yes, but she didn't want to be sudden. Her husband died this way, so it was only fair she did the same as she held his cold, frozen hand, smiling as if she was in her warm bed and just watching him still asleep, before closing her eyes and welcomed the darkness._

Fern-Lui woke up with a start, tears in her eyes as she shivered and her heart beat rapidly. Soon she felt an arm around her and she looked to see Prussia. She was sharing the cold cell room with him as she felt more comfortable with staying with her Onkel through this harsh time. She saw the bandages the other sported, but both pretended they don't exist and they made it through the day without too much excitement from Russia. Though the only excitement of the day was being brought to the house against her will.

"What's wrong?" He asked as she hugged back. "Nightmare?" A nod. "Well, this place can give you that. But don't worry, the awesome that is me will make you smile and forget."

She looked at him and smiled, really happy to see her Onkel in this time frame.

"There! See? I'm so awesome that you feel better already." He said as she nuzzled. "But we still need to sleep. We have to find a way to get you back to West. You don't belong here, you're too sweet. And Russia isn't really a great person to cross paths with at the moment. You understand?"

She nodded as they laid back onto the small cot that fit both of them without issue.

"I know you know about us, so I won't go listing things you shouldn't do, but I'll tell you this, don't do anything that will get you on his bad side, especially Belarus because she'll act out without Russia knowing. Leave those kinds of things to me. Okay?"

She wrapped her arms around the Prussian's neck, pouting and looking concerned.

"I've been fighting since I existed, this is just one more battle for me, but because you mean a lot to West, and I love him as a big Bruder should, I'm not going to let anything happen to you. So don't go do things on your own."

She nodded as she nuzzled up against him.

"Okay… We better get to sleep. Who knows what Russia has planned for us tomorrow."

She nodded in agreement and closed her eyes, listening to the Prussian's heartbeat.

* * *

><p>Translations:<p>

(1) Big Sister - Russian

OMG! Fern-Lui is now in Russia's house and Germany took a huge blow! What will happen! I don't know! I haven't thought this far yet! But you guys know the drill! What are your theories/questions if you have any to this point and I'll be seeing you! Later!


End file.
